The Tale of the Shinobi Tamer
by MickDunD
Summary: The Rikudo Sennin was the one to defeat Sukube and seal away the mad scientist's army. But now, with the Kyuubi's attack, the Pokegirls are free again! And what's more, Macavity has taken an interest in Naruto! Follow the story Konoha's resident knucklehead ninja and company as they seek to live and fight with their new partners against he growing threat of Akatsuki. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What a Weird Day

**HEY ALL! AS YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS, I'VE JUST DISCOVERED POKEGIRLS. TRUST ME, THEY ARE****_ AWESOME! _****IF ANY OF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A POKEGIRL IS, LOOK THEM UP ON THE POKEGIRL PRIMER ON ANGELFIRE. IT'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW. **

**WARNING TO ANY LITTLE KIDS WHO ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT WARNINGS: **

**THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN LEMONS. BUT IN NO WAY WILL THIS FIC BE FOCUSED ON LEMONS. IT ****_WILL_**** HAVE A PLOT. BUT THE LEMONS WILL BE NECESSARY FOR THE PLOT TO CONTINUE!**

**ENJOY!**

Prologue:

Many, many years ago, there was a man named Hagomoro Ōtsutsuki, son of the feared Princess Kaguya. He and his brother possessed the gift of chakra and legendary Rinnegan dojutsu, which their mother had supposedly stolen from the legendary God-Tree, the Shinju. The Shinju, furious at Kaguya's actions, sought to regain its stolen chakra, and assumed a monstrous form known as the Juubi and ravaged the land, killing thousands. Hagomoro and his brother eventually managed to defeat the Juubi, sealing its chakra into his body with a powerful Fuinjutsu technique and entombing its body inside a massive earthen prison that he threw into the heavens. This prison is known as the moon.

Hagomoro then set off on a journey to bring peace to the land, spreading his chakra to others and teaching them his ideals of a warless world. Humans revered him as a godlike figure: "The Sage of the Six Paths" for his victory over the Juubi and peace reigned. Hagomoro eventually married and had two sons Indra and Asura, who he entrusted his vision of peace to and lived out the remainder of his long life in peace. On his deathbed, fearing that the Juubi might return upon his passing, he used the power of the Rinnegan and spit the massive chakra within him into nine Bijuu or "tailed beasts." He loved each and every one of them like they were his own children and when he finally passed to the next world they all mourned him with the rest of humanity.

But that is only the story.

It is not completely true.

Towards the end of his life, Hagomoro began to get sick as the toxic chakra of the Juubi coursed through his weakened body. His sons enlisted the help of one of humanity's greatest scientists at the time, a man who only gave them the name "Sukube." Sukube examined the dying Sage and said that the only way for Hagomoro to survive was to release the chakra that was killing him. Hagomoro refused to release the Juubi as a whole and instead that he die and take it with him. Sukube attempted to find another way to save the Sage, but found that he could not. After a few weeks of tests, he announced that the seal was not strong enough to bring the Juubi along with him when he died. Out of options and on his family's urging, Hagomoro created the nine Bijuu. Sukube was fascinated by the technique he used and attempted to reverse-engineer it, attempting to perfect a jutsu which could create life.

He succeeded only through the use of strange machines and medicines to bolster his chakra, as his chakra was not strong enough to make life by itself. Unlike the Bijuu, Sukube's creations were smaller, but just as, if not even more, powerful than the strongest of the nine Bijuu, Kurama. Not to mention that they were all female and Sukube liked to have "adult fun" with them. He called them "Pokegirls."

When the Indra and Asura found out what Sukube had done, they were furious that someone had "stolen" their father's jutsu and slew all of the scientist's creations in front of him. Sukube went mad with revenge and created the greatest threat to the world since the Juubi: Typhonna, a being of pure destruction. He also made others called Infernus, a being of pure fire, Storm Gail, a woman that could control the weather better than any Futon technique, and Mountaintide, a creature that seemed the be made of the toughest stone and invulnerable to any attack. Humanity tried to fight against them, but four of them just demolished them all. Indra and Asura charged into alongside their "siblings," the Bijuu. They made some progress against the giantess and her siblings, but in the end they all fell against Typhonna, Infernus, Storm Gail, and Mountaintide, beaten and humiliated.

Sukube created many more breeds of Pokegirls to help get his revenge before his death at Indra's hands in an ambush. Hundreds of breeds were made; some of them numerous and some species only had one member and they all had different powers. But the one thing in common was that each and every single Pokegirl needed sex. It was written right into their genetic code. If a Pokegirl went too long without "taming" as he called it, she would lose her rational mind and become an animal in thought and action until her lust was sated.

Finally, as the Sage's sons and daughters fell against Sukube's armies, Hagomoro himself appeared on the battlefield, his Rinnegan blazing in anger. A battle on the scale of two gods erupted between the Sage and Typhonna and her Pokegirl "sisters." Not since the Juubi had the Sage been pushed so far, and his old age had not helped him in battle. Finally, he realized what he needed to do and sealed Typhonna with the Juubi inside the moon. With Sukube's engine of destruction gone, the battle slowly went in Hagomoro's favor, as he managed to slay Mountaintide and extinguish Infernus as Storm Gail fled for the mountains, mortally wounded. But the Sage had wasted too much energy fighting Typhonna to go after her _and_ end the thousands of Pokegirls spread across the world and mingled with humans, not to mention the extraordinarily strong ones Sukube had sent to fight him personally. He knew that not all of these Pokegirls were bad and most of the ones he was fighting were not inherently evil like Typhonna, but there was no other way to save humanity so he would do it. He activated a forbidden technique that would trap them all within an inescapable prison for all eternity. The jutsu was called the Shiki Fuijin, or Reaper Death Seal. In exchange for his remaining chakra and his soul, Hagomoro sealed each and every single Pokegirl inside the belly of the Shinigami, along with himself forever.

But forever…did not last as long as Hagomoro wanted it to.

Chapter One Start:

October Tenth

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, had never been so afraid. To those watching him as he battled the Kyuubi, it looked like he was calm and calculating. But in truth, he was scared shitless. He had managed to fend off the Masked Man, who had claimed to be Madara Uchiha, and save his newborn son, Naruto at the cost of the Kyuubi being released. He hoped that Kushina would be okay. She had just had the monster extracted from her and was still tired from giving birth to little Naruto and yet she was still fighting to protect their son. He envied the baby a little, not knowing what fear was yet. He quickly threw a flurry of his Hirashin Kunai and teleported out of the way as the nine-tailed fox brought its paw down on the ground where he had been standing a second ago.

"Kushina!" he called and ran over to his wife as she began coughing up blood, her chakra chains flickering as her life force began to fade.

"M-Minato," she said, wiping the blood off her lips and struggling back to her feet before she faltered and fell to her knees. "Seal it back inside me. I'll take that dammed furball with me."

"What? No!" he yelled as Gamabunta slammed the fox away from them. "Kushi-chan, you have to live! Think of Naruto! He hasn't met his mother yet! Remember you wanted to brag to Mikoto about him when he beat her Sasuke? You wanted to take him to get ramen when he cleaned his room without being told to, train him to be a Shinobi, and chase fangirls away from him when he grew up! You won't be able to do that with him if you give up like this! Never give up until the very end, Kushi-chan! I won't and I know you won't either!"

"N-Na-Na-Naruto?" his wife's tired eyes opened wider for a moment at his name and she noticed the bundle in her husband's arms. "My…my baby…. Minato…let me hold him…let me hold my son."

She weakly took him from his arms, which went slack as the weight of his son left his grip. Kushina looked at the sleeping boy with the purest affection that only a mother could show. She rubbed his head, giggling weakly as she tickled the small tuft of blonde hair that he had.

"My beautiful baby boy," she said, tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm so happy.

Minato felt something run down his cheek and saw that he was crying as well. He hadn't cried since he had seen Rin's body coming back to the village wrapped in a white sheet, Kakashi walking dumbly alongside mumbling to himself about Obito and a promise he made. He looked around at the village, burning and reduced to rubble, hearing the screams of Shinobi and civilians as they died or burned. He looked back at his wife and son and hugged them both, allowing himself to cry. He knew what he had to do…and he knew that there was a good chance that his son would hate him forever for it. But he was Hokage…and he had to protect his village.

"Kushina," he said. "I…I have…I have to seal the Kyuubi before things get worse. I have to seal him inside Naruto."

Her glazed purple eyes flashed angrily at him. "No!" she coughed, making sure to turn her head away from Naruto. "I won't let you! And I won't let you use _that_ seal, Minato!"

"It's the only way!" he protested. "Just…please look after him, Kushi-chan. He needs his mother."

She shook her head adamantly and held Naruto tighter. "No," she whispered. "I don't want you to do it."

He took the bundle from his wife, trying to hold his composure for a minute longer. Tears were brimming in the corners of his eyes as he knelt next to his wife and kissed her for what would be the last time.

"Kushina," he whispered as the light began to die from her eyes. "Kushina, no! Please, please fight back! Don't die, Kushina, please!"

"Don't look so sad… Minato," she said, cupping his cheek. "I'm…I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's…our son's…birthday. Like…If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together…I can't think of anything…beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

She looked over at Naruto and rubbed one of his whisker marks. "N-Naruto," she coughed. "I'm not going to be able to say…everything I wanted to…. Please forgive me that I couldn't be there for you…and forgive your baka father for doing this to you…but please know that….I, no _we_….love…you."

And with that, the light in her eyes was extinguished and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was no more.

Minato fell to his knees beside her body, keeping Naruto tucked under one arm as he reached out and closed her eyes with a trembling hand, his tears dampening the ground. His entire body was shaking with emotions that begged to be released. Anger and hatred towards the Masked Man who had done this, shame for himself that he couldn't stop the Kyuubi sooner, sorrow for the loss of his wife, and guilt for the life he was about to give his son. But despite all this chaos, only a single choked sob escaped his lips as he felt Naruto stir. Turning to keep his son's eyes away from his mother's body, he stood and prepared to return to the battlefield. He looked over his shoulder one last time at his wife.

"I…I'm happy too," he said to himself. "I'm happy you were able to meet Naruto. Kushi-chan…I love you."

With that, he Hirashined away to Gamabunta. The toad boss was still fighting the Kyuubi, trying to push it away from Konoha. He wasn't doing too well, as shown by the scratches that covered his body.

**"****Minato!"** he said when Minato reappeared. **"Summoning me out here to fight the Kyuubi alone? Where's Kushina?"**

"Dead," he said, cold anger seeping from his voice. "Bunta, I need you to hold off the Kyuubi a little longer. I'm going to seal the fox into Naruto. When you see Jiraiya, tell him to come take care of Naruto"

**"****Alright,"** the Toad Boss said, knowing what his summoner planned to do.

Minato took a deep breath and looked back at the Kyuubi, which was just staring there and growling at him (which sounded like the roar of a waterfall). He took a deep breath and started the seals for the Shiki Fuijin.

Unknown Location

"OW! Who scratched me?"

"Dammit, EEEK! Kary, you just burned my boob!"

"Oh, shut u-aaaah! Which one of you pinched my ass?"

"Hild, be quiet! Zapdass, get your wings off my boobs before I tear them off!"

"Ouch, Cocooner! Bite me again and I'll freeze you solid!"

"Bastit, get your face out of my cunt or I'll rip your arms off!"

"Waaah, Sexmet! Hy-Bra is being mean to me again!"

Macavity giggled as her fellow legendries continued to squabble around in their prison. This was better than any prank she'd ever played, watching them fight it out every single minute that they had been stuck here for the last…actually none of them knew exactly how long it'd been since they were stuck here. All they remembered was that guy with the purple eyes summoning that other scary guy with a knife in his mouth and having him grab them and then **_POOF_** they ended up here in a black space with no visible walls or floors or ceiling, just endless black. There were walls, but they were just as black as the rest of the cramped spectral. She didn't know what happened to the other Pokegirls since only her fellow legendries and Jenova were around her. Maybe they got away in time before the knife-mouth guy went after them.

"Girls, let's not do this again," came a higher-pitched childlike voice as a dust cloud arose from the brawling legendries.

"STAY OUT OF IT, MOAN!" all of them yelled at the same time before they started fighting again.

"This is getting old," Jenova huffed, leaning against the "wall" next to Macavity.

The Cleric of Chaos just snickered as Lugiass and Whore-Oh started pulling each other's hair/feathers. "I don't know," she said. "It's still pretty entertaining."

Jenova snorted and looked over at another Pokegirl who wasn't engaging in the overly-comedic dust cloud tussle. "What about you, Atmuff?" she asked. "You're bored, aren't you?"

The Legendary Warrior Pokegirl just shrugged and looked up at the black "ceiling" of the prison, not saying a word. Macavity and Jenova both sweatdropped at the ever-silent legendary. "I should have known," Jenova muttered, slumping down against the wall.

"We'll get out of here someday," Sexbi said as she floated over.

"Really?" Cocooner rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall next to Atmuff in her Queen Form due to the confines of their prison. "Be realistic for a second, Sexbi…we've all tried breaking out of this place before. We've tried all of our best attacks at the same time a billion different times and nothing's happened. Not even a scorch mark!"

"We've heard this before, Cocooner," Scylla rolled her eyes as she ran a hand through her long silver hair. "Blah-blah-blah! We're never getting out of here! Blah-blah-blah! I can't go do my experiments anymore!"

"Shut up, Scylla," the bug-type snapped, not denying what the Legendary Water Fiend had said.

"No, you shut up!" the water-type shot back. "All this time, all you've done is bitch and finger yourself! Do something useful for-"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Hild, a joyous look appearing in her eyes. "I CAN FEEL IT WEAKENING!"

They all looked at the lithe magic-type like she was crazy. "Hild, is everything okay?" Jenova asked.

"It _is_ weakening!" Lugiass gawked, her eyes glowing with the use of her psychic abilities.

"What's weakening?" Hy-Bra's heads all spoke at the same time.

"This place!" Moan said as she and Sexbi both began using their powers to verify Hild's claim. "This place is weakening!"

Right away, all of the Legendries (and Jenova) powered up their strongest attacks, aiming at the spot in the ceiling where Hild was pointing. With a unanimous roar of energy they fired, each of them hoping that Hild was right and that there was a chance that they could get out of this place and return to the thing they loved the most: Taming!

With Minato

He panted as the sealing ate up his chakra and began drawing out his soul. The Shinigami worked diligently, cutting the Kyuubi's chakra into Yin and Yang parts and sealing them inside itself and Naruto respectively. The Kyuubi roared and thrashed as it was drawn into the Hakke no Fuin Shiki formula on his son's stomach but was sucked in eventually. The night fell quiet as the sealing finished. He let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. His wounds began to take their toll on him and the Shinigami began drawing his soul into its stomach. He turned to the sealing alter, to Naruto, wanting the last thing he saw to be his son.

But suddenly the draw on his soul stopped and he looked back. The Shinigami was swelling up, like a balloon filling with air. Suddenly the dark purple skin beneath its robes burst open in a flash of light that shot into the sky and punched away the clouds. Inside the beam he could see shaped, humanoid shaped, flying around as they jumped out of the beam and ran for the woods. He couldn't make out who or what they were, but they seemed to give off a specific type of chakra…very strong chakra. Suddenly, he winced and looked away, feeling heat, electricity, ice, water, and acid wash over his body as the light exploded like a paper bomb and then quickly died down. His vision was blurry as he saw the Shinigami try to heal itself, but a fist suddenly burst through the cloth of its robe and a body force itself out. His eyes widened at the sight. It was a woman with short dark hair…or at least it looked like a woman with short dark hair. She was naked, showing off her light pink skin and long tail. Her legs were reversed jointed like a cats, she walked like a human. She was well-muscled, but not overly muscled like the Raikage. Her breasts were around a B-cup and other than her head there wasn't a single hair on her body. He immediately looked away, cursing his perverted sensei for passing this curse to him.

"Freedom," the woman said stoically, not taking her eyes off the moon.

He was about to ask the woman who she was when there was another body emerging from the Shinigami's stomach.

"Yehaw!" exclaimed an exuberant voice as two more women emerged. "We're free!"

They were obviously sisters since they both shared the same facial structure and had cat ears and a tail but the difference was that one of them was gold-furred and had a grin on her face and the other had a slight scowl and black fur. Not to mention that the gold one had much bigger breasts.

More emerged after those two, each seemingly more impossible than the last. He counted a woman with blue skin, five who looked like birds, a smaller woman with light gray skin and hair and a tail, a massive woman with six arms and a snake tail, a beautiful, lithe woman whose left half was black, and her right half was snow white, an anthropomorphic insect woman, and a woman with thirteen heads, not to mention a bust size that flat out beat Tsunade of the Sannin, hands down! Finally, another pair of women emerged, one of them orange-furred and catlike and the other with dark gray skin and white hair.

All he could do was sit there and gawk at what he saw: fifteen unimaginably sexy naked women who looked like they jumped out of his teacher's smut series rather than the Shinigami's stomach.

"Hey!" yelled orange-furred cat woman, bending over the sealing altar where his son slept on, the gray-skinned one standing next to her. "There's a kid here!"

"Kill it," intoned the pink-skinned one and Minato flinched, trying to force himself to defend his son.

"He's just a baby, Atmuff" the dark-gray skinned one said.

"Oh, lemme see him!" yelled the gold-furred cat woman as she ran over and took Naruto. "Aww, he's so _cute_! These little whisker marks are _adorable_."

"Put my son down," Minato growled, forcing himself to his feet and gripping his last Hirashin Kunai.

The surprise on their faces was noticeable. They'd probably thought he was dead. The black-furred cat immediately took a defensive position in front of her assumed sister, teeth bared and ready to fight. He nodded and dashed forward, his body responding a little more sluggishly than he would have liked, but moving nonetheless. He threw the Kunai right as the cat-woman slashed at him, her nails now long claws. He summoned what little chakra he had regenerated and Hirashined to the Kunai, snatching Naruto out of the gold-furred catgirl's arms and returning to his starting position with another Hirashin.

The black-furred girl hunched down and began to grow more fur across her body as the small light gray one floated in between, growling angrily.

"No more fighting," she said firmly, her mouth not moving yet her voice clearly audible, turning to Minato and poking him in the head with her tail. "You're hurt. You shouldn't fight."

He chuckled despite the situation. "I probably shouldn't," he said, looking down at Naruto. "Don't want to wake him up, do I?"

"It's getting up," said the one with thirteen heads, pointing behind Minato.

He looked behind him to the Shinigami get back up, fully healed, and reach for his soul again. He tried to dodge, but the death god grabbed it and started pulling. He heard a chirping sound and looked to see Kakashi charging from the woods with lightning surrounding his hand.

"GET AWAY FROM SENSEI!" he yelled as he charged the one nearest to him, the one who was black and white. "RAIKIRI!"

Suddenly, the woman vanished and reappeared right behind Kakashi, a blade of purple chakra surrounding her hand. Kakashi turned and slashed with his Raikiri, severing the energy blade as he reached for her heart. Suddenly, a whip of water lashed out and struck at his head, an arrowhead forming at the front of it. The silver-haired nin barely managed to dodge, slicing the water with the fading Lightning Blade. Minato looked to see the blue skinned one, casually moving the water with her hands without hand seals.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

A fire dragon lashed out of the woods as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage leapt, adamantine staff gripped in his hand as more Chunin and Jonin emerged from the forest. The blue woman dodged the fire and the staff swing at her torso, but received a kick in the face from a green blur.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" exclaimed Might Guy as he flipped over to Minato. "Most youthful Lord Hokage, are you alright?"

"No," he panted as more of his soul left his body. "I've used the Shiki Fuijin to seal the Kyuubi…I'm not long for this world, Guy."

"Kyuubi?" asked the orange-furred cat girl, appearing right behind them without even a whisper. "So _that's_ why this place smells like fox shit."

Guy lashed out with a punch, but the woman vanished in a burst of pure speed and reappeared behind him, slashing at him with her claws. He was forced to retreat as the multi-headed woman attacked, firing a beam of white energy from her center head, leaving Minato alone with the cat woman.

"Who are you?" he coughed out as more strength left his body.

"You can call me Macavity, sweetie," she purred.

"Macavity-san," he coughed, reaching into his scroll pouch and pulling out the statement he had prepared for Hiruzen about the Kyuubi and Naruto. "I know…you're not the enemy. Just please…give this to that man."

He pointed at the Sandaime, who was swatting away the black-furred woman with his staff. "And please…give him Naruto too," he wheezed out.

"Who's Naruto?" she asked.

He weakly gestured at the sleeping baby in his arms. "He's my son," he said, more pride shining in his voice than ever before.

The last of his soul left his body and he slipped away into the black.

_What a weird day, _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Macavity blinked as she saw the blonde man's eyes close. She pressed her fingers against his jugular and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She scowled as the baby in his arms began waking up, whimpering from all the sounds of fighting around him.

"Oh, hell," she muttered as she picked the kid up and teleported over to the man the blonde guy had pointed at. If the kid started crying, there was no way in hell she was going to take care of it. "Hey, old guy."

The old man turned as she tossed the scroll at him. "From blondie," she said.

He caught it and scowled at her but did not attack.

"And here's his kid," she said, deciding to hand Naruto over rather than throw him.

The old man said nothing as he accepted Naruto and stepped back. Once he and the kid were out of harm's way, that guy in the green spandex leapt in front of him with a bearded guy who was wielding two trench knives that were glowing with energy.

"Oh, hell," she groaned again as she began dodging slashes and kicks while the green spandex guy called her "unyouthful." Did he not even see her chest?

_I'd better get out of here before things get serious, _she thought, taking one last look at the boy in the old man's arms. _Now that I think about it, if that really was his da, then he's gonna be cute when he gets older. Hmmm…maybe I'll keep an eye on him?_

With that thought, she teleported back to Jenova and the two of them left the battlefield, heading for the rising pillar of smoke that climbed into the clouds.


	2. Macavity: Cleric of Chaos

Chapter 2: Macavity: Cleric of Chaos, Mistress of Mischief!

**IN WHICH WE FINALLY SEE SOME NARUTO!**

**OH, WHAT IS GOING ON, FANFICTION! A BIG THANK YOU FOR MY TWO, COUNT 'EM, TWO REVIEWERS : **

· **0zeroomegaouroboros: NOT SURE IF I UNDERSTAND THE QUESTION. EVERY SINGE POKEGIRL SUKUBE CREATED WAS SEALED IN THE SHINIGAMI, ALONG WITH THE LEGENDRIES. IF YOU'RE QUESTION IS "WILL NARUTO GET ALL THE LEGENDRIES," THE ANSWER IS NO.**

· **Chimera: GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

· **War Sage: THANK YOU!**

**OKAY, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MY FIRST LEMON, SO DON'T CRITICISE ME, ALRIGHT? IF YOU HAVE SOME TIPS, LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW. IF YOU DO HAVE TIPS, PLEASE LEAVE THEM, BECAUSE MY LEMON IS GONNA LEAVE A LOT TO BE DESIRED. **

Thirteen year-old Naruto Uzumaki was having the time of his life. He'd just completed the longest series of pranks in his lifetime. From the moment he woke up to right this moment he'd been pranking. First off it was booby trapping Iruka-sensei's desk to fall apart, then pouring hot sauce in everyone's lunches, setting buckets of water above every door in the academy, taping a "Kick Me" sign to Mizuki-sensei when he tried to scold him, not to mention setting Lust Dust in the Pokegirl facilities' air shafts. Finally, he had painted the Hokage Monument, giving all four Hokage's neon orange mustaches and owl glasses. That was probably the best one.

Right now he was running from the victims of his wonderful pranks, laughing his head off as he sped through the streets of Konoha, a group of wet, dusty academy students, men, women and sex-craved Pokegirls who were chasing their tamers running after him.

"Losers!" he laughed as he ran around a corner and ducked into an alleyway as the mob ran after him. "They'll never catch me."

"Is that so, Naruto?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Urk," he choked as he turned around. "I-I-Iruka-sensei!"

The scar-faced chunin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, I can get why you pulled all those other pranks," he said, "but why did you have to go and paint the Hokage monument like that?"

Naruto swallowed but kept his composure. He'd planned for this happening. "'Cause I'm gonna be the greatest Shinobi ever and become Hokage!" he said, pumping his fist. "And I'll be the only Tamer in history who becomes Hokage and I'll surpass everyone else before me! Even the Yondaime!"

Iruka sighed as he grabbed Naruto by his jacket collar and started dragging him towards the Hokage building. "Naruto, you'll never become Hokage if you keep pulling these stupid pranks," he scolded. "Honestly, why did you even think about putting Lust Dust in the Pokegirl facilities?"

Suddenly a very female shadow fell over them both. Iruka looked up and swallowed as Naruto grinned. "That's why," he said. "Hey, Miyu-chan!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun," said the Dominatrix in a sweet voice as she looked at her tamer, her stilettos clicking on the roof. "You, Iruka Umino, are coming with me. You still owe me for last night."

"M-Miyu-chan," Iruka stammered as the Plant/Poison Pokegirl lashed her whip around his waist. "I, um, have to, uh, punish Naruto! Yeah, I have to punish Naruto for…these…pranks."

Miyu licked her lips at the word "punish" and Iruka swallowed, seeing that her hair and shoulders were covered with Lust Dust. Oh boy was he going to get it tonight! With a girlish shriek that one would normally expect from a certain pink-haired banshee coming from Iruka, his Pokegirl gave the whip a yank and with a squeal of joy from Miyu, the two of them vanished out of sight. Naruto sighed, thankful that he'd remembered to fix Lust Dust in Iruka's house as well. Thank Kami-sama for giving the world Pokegirls.

Pokegirls had appeared around twelve years ago all over the elemental nations in a wave that spread out and engulfed the known world. A species of only females who possessed powers that rivaled trained Shinobi that required sex on a daily basis had raised some forms of alarm. Most people (civilian council) called for their execution initially, but slowly the Shinobi population changed their minds when they saw the powers that the Pokegirls possessed. After the general hysteria in the civilian population had calmed down, people and Pokegirls began to mix and in some cases partner up. Mostly only Shinobi could handle their powers, but a few species could get along with civilians.

In the last ten years new class had emerged from the union of humans and Pokegirls: Tamers. Tamers were humans who bonded with Pokegirls and worked with them. Tamers also provided their Pokegirls with the taming that they needed. Last year, the Sandaime had created a class in the academy where students would learn about how to work alongside with Pokegirls. Naruto thought he did okay in that class. Unlike Iruka-sensei's lectures, these were interesting. And it would all pay off, since the graduation exam was coming up the day after tomorrow. And according to Jiji, the exam would be a little different than in years past, but the old man wouldn't tell him anything about it.

His stomach suddenly grumbled. Quickly checking his wallet to see if he had enough for lunch, he turned and started towards Ichiraku's. He thought he deserved a little treat for all of the mayhem he'd caused. He just hoped that someone liked his pranks just as much as he did.

**Not Far Off…**

Macavity was holding her stomach from laughing so hard. She'd seen everything that the boy had done and absolutely adored it. While not as destructive as what Jenova usually did, it was just too funny to see that Chunin get yanked away by that Dominatrix screaming like a little girl. Even if she'd been forced to stay outside of the village, she'd been right to hang around this place; there was never a dull moment. That boy was a comedic genius when it came to causing mayhem. In a way, he reminded her of herself.

She flinched as her sex twinged, a wash of neediness washing over her body as a reminder. She'd gone to long without taming and would go feral if she didn't get sex soon. Her eyes turned to the blonde boy…Naruto as the older blonde man had called him when she'd escaped. He'd certainly grown up well and he seemed to have an adequate knowledge of Pokegirls… She'd wait a while before making any decision. But she would not wait long. There was nothing worse than the sensation of going feral, especially for a legendary.

_Maybe I should investigate a little bit?_ She thought as she teleported down to the street level and put herself in a small illusion to hide her Pokegirl features. _'Get to know him on a personal level._

She was about to walk over to him and talk to him when an idea popped into her head…a very, very, _very _not nice idea that only she could come up with and only she could actually carry out. And it would probably make Naruto mad.

"Well of course I'm gonna do it!" she cackled to herself as she teleported away to set it up.

**Naruto**

**Ten minutes A.R. (After Ramen)**

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed as he walked back to his house after going to Ichiraku's. There was this…tingle on the back of his neck whenever he walked. When he turned around it would go away. The streets were pretty much empty, most people taking one look at him and then either turning around or walking in a different direction. He would have felt bad about being ignored, but he was too nervous to focus on it. He turned around again and kept waking. The tingling sensation got even worse so he walked quicker, glancing over his shoulder. Finally he couldn't take it and broke into a full run towards his home. He raced up the stairs, opened the door and ran inside as fast as he could.

He was so scared about what was following him that he didn't notice that his bedroom door was slightly ajar as he ran inside, which was a catastrophic mistake on his part as the bucket that was balanced on top came crashing down and dousing him in neon orange paint.

"GAAH!" he yelled as he tried to wipe the paint away from his eyes, staggering to the left and into a tripwire. "WHOOOA!"

He fell down into another rope that hoisted him up by his ankles, dangling from the ceiling like a Christmas ham, shock written all over his face.

_Did someone just prank me? _he thought to himself in shock as he hung there, orange paint dripping from his body and making puddle on the floor. Laughter filled the room, a teasing cackle that reverberated off the walls. It almost reminded him of his own laugh after he pranked someone.

"Gah, dammit!" he cursed, flailing around wildly. "Somebody get me down! This ain't funny, ttebayo!"

"I don't know about that," said a sing-song voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "It's pretty funny from where I'm standing."

"YAAAAH!" he screamed, flailing around wildly as the laughing started again. "Who said that?"

"Admit it, I got you," the voice said, not giving any clue as to who was speaking.

"No way!" he shouted, crossing his arms and scowling. "There's no way that someone can prank Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Admit it and I'll cut you down," the voice said.

"Forget it!" he said, turning his head. "I'll get out of here myself, believe it!"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER…**

"Wanna give up now?" the voice asked again, the previous mirth still present in its tone.

"Never, ttebayo!" he shouted, still trying to undo the knot around his ankles, but still not managing to reach it. "I never give up! How could I become Hokage if I gave up when things got tough?"

"Even the Hokage needs to acknowledge when he's lost," the voice taunted.

"Well, I don't!" he yelled, his fingers brushing over the knot. "And I…haven't…lost…yet! HAH!"

He grabbed the rope and gave the knot a yank, the binding coming undone and dumping him on his head. "Ow," he muttered as he picked himself up, rubbing the new lump on his forehead. "See? I totally got out of it without help!"

The voice was silent. He waited a moment for a response, but none came.

"Hello?" he asked, looking around. "Are you still here?"

There was no response yet again, so he shrugged and looked down at himself and scowled. He was still covered in paint.

"Aww, man now I've gotta do laundry," he muttered as he pulled off his once-black shirt, flecks of paint flaking off as the fabric bent.

Muttering to himself about "not-funny pranks," he walked to his small, cramped laundry room. It was in the basement of his apartment building, which was empty accept for him since no one seemed to want to even live around him. He quickly walked down the stairs to the basement still brooding about being pranked, even if he was never going to admit it. Sighing, he opened the door and walked into the dark laundry room. Suddenly something grabbed his shoulders and violently shook him. "Boo!"

"EEEEEYAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed like a certain pink howler monkey as he jumped six feet in the air, coming face-to-face with the tallest person he had ever met.

She was definitely taller than Iruka-sensei; maybe about seven and a half feet. She had to be a Pokegirl, since she was covered in bright orange and red fur that reminded him of a flickering flame as she moved. Her hair was the same shade of bright orange as her fur, flowing down her back. It was a little unruly, but it only seemed to make her even more beautiful. She had feline features, not to mention a long orange tail that was lazily flicking around behind her. She was wearing a black leather halter-top that _barely_ covered the biggest set of breasts he'd ever seen, and a pair of form-fitting shorts that were cut so short he thought he could almost see…something.

The cat-lady smirked as he hit the ground. "_Now_ I got you," she said, her voice being the same as the one from his bedroom.

"Fine, you got me! Happy?" he said, her face turning down in a foxy frown.

"You got it, gaki," she laughed.

Slowly, Naruto's frown curved up and he startled giggling along with the laughing Pokegirl. The laughing got louder and before either of them knew it, they were rolling on the floor holding their stomachs.

"Why…are we…laughing?" Naruto wheezed out in between giggles.

"Do we ever need a reason to?" the Pokegirl smirked as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I should probably get going. Nice seeing you again, Naruto."

"Wait, who are you, onee-chan?" he yelled, running and jumping a little so he could grab her wrist. "And how do you know my name?"

"Simple, you told me when I got you with the rope," she said, that smirk still not leaving her face.

"Oh yeah, heheh," he said, rubbing his head with a foxy smile.

If his eyes had been opened, he might have seen a soft smile emerge on the Pokegirl's face before it vanished back into her prankster smirk.

"Anyway, you asked for my name," she said clearing her throat, making a victory pose. "I am the legendary Macavity! Cleric of Chaos! Or the Mistress of Mischief, but I like the word 'Cleric' better."

"You're a Pokegirl, right?" he asked without even noticing her pose, making the "Mistress of Mischief" sulk for a moment.

"Why?" the feline Pokegirl asked with a teasing grin once she recovered. "Thinking of adding me to your harem so you can brag to your friends, gaki?"

What happened next could be likened to an angel losing its wings. Naruto's bright smile faded into a thing line on his lips as his eyes grew downcast. The single light bulb in the laundry room seemed to dim as well, casting an aura of gloom over the room. Macavity swallowed. Had she crossed a line?

"I, um…don't really have any friends," he said with the voice of a child who had no one at all.

Had she been anyone else, Macavity would probably have apologized for bringing it up. But because she was a legendary, she could almost foresee what was coming next. The depression on Naruto's face vanished and was replaced by an expression of determination.

"And that's why I'm gonna be Hokage!" he said, his eyes regaining their luster. "'Cause then everyone will have to respect me and I'll have tons of friends, dattebayo!"

He looked up and saw that Macavity's face was really red and she was panting hard.

"Macavity-chan, are you okay?" he asked, walking really up close to her.

"Naruto," she panted. "How much do you know about Pokegirls?"

"I know a lot," he said proudly. "I'm really good in that class."

"You know how to handle a Pokegirl who's about to go feral?"

"Yep!" he said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small orange book. "Jiji gave me this book that says what to do with a Pokegirl, but I haven't read it yet."

The book was "Icha Icha Paridise," by the "Gallant Jiraiya-sama."

"But Iruka-sensei taught us what we should do," he said, putting the book away. "And Miyu-chan told me some of the stuff that he wouldn't, so I think I know enough about what to do."

"Great," Macavity said as she grabbed Naruto's arms and literally dragged him up the stairs back to his bedroom.

"Wah, wait what's going on?" he asked as she kicked open the door to his bedroom and tossed him down on it.

"Taming," she said huskily, tackling him down and pinning him with his face right below hers.

**_!LEMON ALERT!_**

Macavity slammed her lips against his, parting them and adding her tongue to the mix. She hungrily pawed at his jacket as she kissed him wildly, finding the zipper and yanking it down.

"Macavity-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as she released his lips and began nibbling on his earlobe. "What's going on?"

"Taming," she repeated. "I'm going feral, Naruto…I need taming."

"B-b-but why me?" he stammered as she sat up and removed her own clothes, letting her tits free of their confines. He blushed and looked away, trying to stop the trickle of blood that threatened to drip from his nose. He felt Macavity grab his head and then press him into her mountainous cleavage.

"Because I like you, gaki," she purred as she held him against her chest. "Now shut up and tame me!"

She kissed him again, her hands massaging the sizeable bulge in his pants. He let out a soft moan as she felt her hand working his tool to its full strength. Iruka-sensei's lessons popped into his head and he remembered what he should be doing. With his free hand, he reached up and cupped Macavity's face, returning her kiss. The feline legendary let out a long happy purr as his other hand ghosted up to her chest and began kneading her breasts.

"That's great, Naruto," she purred. "Do more."

If Naruto heard her, he didn't give any indication. He just slipped away from Macavity's face and began kissing her nipples, alternating between his mouth and hands. Macavity mewled as her sex began to dampen, her body begging for Naruto to come and screw her silly.

"Enough teasing, Naruto," she said, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs wide, revealing her needy cunt. "Come here…tame me."

"Okay," he said, a little nervous. He steeled himself and took the plunge, placing a delicate kiss onto her outer lips. Macavity bucked her hips, pushing her dripping cunny against his face.

"Ohhh, yes, Naruto! Hmmmm!" Macavity gasped out as he continued to kiss her.

To Naruto, Macavity tasted sweet like honey. Her pussy was leaking juices that he eagerly lapped up, dipping his tongue in between her folds. His nose brushed against her clit, making her go crazy as he continued to pleasure her.

To Macavity, she was going crazy. It had become harder and harder to get a good taming as the years had gone on after her escape along with the other legendries. Shinobi offered the best taming and sometimes she would run into Jenova and that would be good. But mostly she'd had to make do with merchants and civilians who would pass through the woods on their way to Konoha, much like the other Pokegirls who lived there. But Naruto was different…there was something about her that made her want to cum over and over until she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"Yes, Naruto, suck my clit!" she moaned out.

"Like this?" the young Shinobi asked as he took her bud into his mouth and suckled on it, sending her over the edge.

Macavity let out a cry that sounded like a cross between a roar and a scream of pleasure as she came, her juices soaking Naruto's face. She lay there, panting heavily, her fur damp with her own sweat and arousal. Naruto sat up, wiping his mouth clean with the edge of his bed sheets before he grinned at the panting Pokegirl.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing," the feline legendary purred. "You're much better than I'd expected, Naruto."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin as she noticed how big the bulge in his pants was. In a burst of speed, Naruto was now on his back with Macavity kissing him again. Her tongue probed his mouth, beginning a passionate dance with his tongue. She could taste herself on his lips as well as his own taste; a little salty and thick like miso ramen. She moved her tail up his pant leg until the tip brushed his member. He let out a gasp as she began using her tail to stroke him, the soft fur feeling like silk to his sensitive member.

"M-Macavity-chan," he moaned as she lightly nipped at his bottom lip.

The Cleric of Chaos giggled and withdrew her tail from his pants, undoing them and yanking them to the floor, leaving the both of them as naked as the day they were born/created. Tauntingly, she got up and positioned herself over Naruto's member.

"Ready, Naruto?" she asked, parting her lips to take him.

"It's my first time," he said, looking up at the tall busty beauty before him.

Macavity smiled and her tail snaked around, batting him in the nose playfully. "It's fine," she said. "You made me feel good…no I get to return the favor."

With that, she sank down onto his cock, sheathing him inside her. Moans of pleasure tore from their lips as Macavity started moving, bouncing up and down on Naruto's cock. Her hips made an audible slap of when she came down onto his before bouncing back up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me harder!" Macavity mewled, fondling her own breast as she moved. "Narutoooooo, it's so **_gooooood_**!"

Naruto just groaned and thrust his hips up, reaching deeper and deeper inside Macavity's heavenly tunnel. Never in his life had he felt so good, so loved. He looked up at Macavity's face, which was an expression of pure pleasure. He was mesmerized by her chest bouncing, her fur flickering in the light from his window, her hair flying all over each time she came down on him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even more beautiful than Sakura-chan.

"Macavity-chan," he grunted. "I think I'm gonna…."

"Me too!" she mewled, her back arching from the sheer pleasure. "Do it in me!"

A few more thrusts and he felt himself release inside her, filling her up with his cum. With another roar of ecstasy, Macavity came as well, her walls tightening in on him as she drenched him with her own orgasm. Slowly, she fell forwards onto Naruto, riding the high from her orgasm as she snuggled up against him.

**_!LEMON OVER!_**

"Your fur is soft," he said, nuzzling her stomach as she curled up around him.

"Glad you like it," she said as exhaustion threatened to claim her.

"Can we do this again sometime?" he asked, sitting up and looking her in the eye.

Macavity smiled a gentle smile and kissed him on the forehead. "Let's make a bet, Naruto," she said. "You're gonna take your graduation exam soon, right?"

"How did you know that?" he asked. "It's super top-secret Shinobi stuff!"

She grinned and drew him close to her chest. "I have my ways," she purred as he ran his hand through her hair, petting her. "Anyway, here's the bet: if you can pass your exam, not only can we have another taming session, but I'll become your Pokegirl."

"What happens if I don't?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice. _I've already failed the exam twice._

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, drawing it out as long as she could. "Don't worry about that, Naruto," she purred. "Just try your best and everything will work out. Now let's get some sleep, alright?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, pulling the driest section of the sheets over both of them. "I'm gonna…train…all day…tomorrow."

**WELL, HERE'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! SORRY IF THAT LEMON SUCKED, LIKE I SAID IT'S MY VERY FIRST ONE. IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS ON NARUTO'S HAREM, LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW. I'M GONNA TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, DEPENDING ON HOW MANY PEOPLE TELL ME TO UPDATE. HINT-HINT. **

**NEXT TIME: GENIN EXAMS AND THE FOREBIDDEN SCROLL FIASCO!**


	3. The Forbidden Scroll Fiasco

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Scroll Fiasco and Genin Exams

**OH, WHAT IS GOING ON ? WOW, I GOT THIS OUT IN A DAY THANKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS. HERE THEY ARE!**

· **Guest: Yes, things are gonna get really fun!**

· **Chimera: That and they both love orange.**

· **sabery: The legendries just spread out to the world. As for Cocooner, what do you think I should do?**

· **killercombo9000: You got your wish!**

· **thor94: Thanks for the compliment, glad you like it!**

· **BANZAIKEN: Glad you love it**

· **dragun20: here's the update!**

· **shadow: Which sisters?**

· **morganoth: glad you think it's awesome!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

Naruto sighed as the bell rang and the academy let out for the day.

"Okay everyone, class dismissed," Iruka said with a smile. "Just a reminder, the graduation exam is tomorrow. I just want to say best of luck to everyone."

As everyone was packing up and walking towards the back of the classroom, Naruto, who was usually the first out the door, started walking towards the front. He walked right up behind Iruka and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Sensei?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Naruto," the scarfaced Chunin smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering," he said, sheepishly rubbing his head. "I was…wondering if you could um….teach me how to do a bunshin."

Iruka cocked an eyebrow. Naruto didn't usually pay attention to his studies at all, winging it as best he could during his last two genin exams. He sighed and gave him a strained smile. "Naruto," he said. "While I am proud that you've started to take your studies seriously, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Wha? How come?" he exclaimed.

"I've got to prepare for the exams tomorrow," he said, his face breaking out in a smile. "But don't worry, I'll tell Mizuki to give you a lesson."

He smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Just come to the academy at six o'clock and Mizuki will give you some pointers, got it?" he asked.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled, hugging his older-brother figure around the waist. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna be the best Shinobi there is!"

Iruka laughed as he wrote Mizuki a note, Naruto bolting out the door with a huge grin on his face as he ran home.

"I'm home!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Huh?"

There was a note on the table, written in handwriting that he didn't recognize.

"Hey, Naruto!" he read aloud. "Good luck training for your exam. I'll be home later tonight; I just have to meet with a friend. Remember the bet. I'll be rooting for you. Love, Macavity."

He smiled as he finished the note and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

_Macavity-chan,_ he thought as he walked into the kitchen and put some instant ramen on the stove. His mind drifted back to last night and what he'd done, a little dribble of blood leaking from his nose. Not only had he tamed a Pokegirl, he'd tamed a _legendary_ Pokegirl. Macavity had told him what that meant, about her being super-powerful and there only being one of her in the entire world. He was finally ahead of Sasuke in something! The emo-king of Konoha had the worst grades in the Pokegirl class, so there was no way he was going to be able to become friends with a legendary.

After he ate his heavenly ramen and had a shower, still preparing to gloat to Sasuke when he passed the exam, he left the house heading back towards the academy. He was going to train until he couldn't move a muscle and had to be carried home. Then he'd take the exams tomorrow and win the bet and he'd become a full-fledged tamer!

_And Macavity-chan will be my friend,_ he thought, making him doubly excited to pass the test.

He burst into the academy training grounds and ran right over to Mizuki, who was sitting on a bench reading a letter. "Mizuki-sensei!" he yelled as he ran over to the junior Chunin instructor.

"Hey Naruto," the silver-haired man smiled. "Iruka says you need some training with the bunshin, right?"

"Yeah," he said, eagerly. "Can we get started right away?"

"Sure," he said, standing up and dusting off his pants. "Let's get warmed up with a spar, alright?"

"You got it!" Naruto yelled. "I'm gonna ace this exam, believe it!"

**With Macavity**

**(Think of the Spongebob Time Card voice when you hear these)**

"So that's the boy from _that_ night, huh," Jenova said, boredom present in her tone.

"That's Naruto," she said with a smile, leaning against the academy's roof as she looked down at Naruto as he sparred against the silver-haired man.

"He doesn't seem very special," the Calamity Pokegirl said with a yawn. "But I'm happy you've found someone else to tame you instead of me."

"Aww, Jenny, don't be like that," she said.

"Don't call me Jenny," the gray skinned woman growled. "And it looks like your new tamer is getting his ass kicked down there."

Macavity turned and looked where Jenova was pointing. Naruto was lying face-down on the ground with Mizuki kicking him in the head, a sadistic grin present on his face as he continued to beat on Naruto. A snarl crept over her lips, her claws unsheathing as she prepared to dive down and rip the man's throat out for hurting her could-be tamer. But before she could do anything at all, the ground under Mizuki's feet collapsed, making a Team Rocket-sized pitfall right under the Chunin's feet. With a girlish yelp, the silver-haired man disappeared into the earth.

"Thank you," she said over shoulder to Jenova, who had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Anytime," her possibly only friend said, lying down on the roof tiles with her hands behind her head. "So why am I here again, Macavity? It can't be that you just wanted to catch up."

"I just wanted to brag," she grinned, pointing to Naruto.

"So you're serious about having a tamer?" Jenova's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, I never expected you to be tied down like this."

The Cleric of Chaos was silent for a moment as she watched Naruto help pull Mizuki out of the hole, losing his grip and causing the Chunin to fall back in with another scream. A slight smile crept onto her face. "Me neither," she admitted. "But being around him…it makes me feel good."

Jenova rolled her eyes but didn't say anything back, looking across the village and snickering at the still-orange Hokage Monument.

"Hilarious," she muttered at the Shodaime's new mustache and goatee along with his glasses.

**Back with Naruto**

"You okay, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked as he pulled the chunin out of the hole.

"Yeah, thanks, Naruto," he said, brushing some dirt off his flak jacket

"How'd a hole this big get here?" he asked, looking into the pit.

"It's not important," Mizuki said. "Anyway, I think we've sparred enough. Ready to start the training?"

"Yeah, ttebayo!" he said, pumping his fists. "I was born ready!"

Mizuki chuckled before he pulled Iruka's note from his jacket pocket. "Lets, see," he mused, looking over the note. "So he wants me to give you _that_ test."

"What's the test, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He says that you don't have to perform the bunshin," Mizuki said, reading the note. "He wants you to take the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office and bring it to the chunin training ground in three hours. All the Pokegirls in the area will be cleared for safety reason, so everything will be in a controlled environment. When you're there, you have to learn one jutsu from the scroll and then you automatically pass the test!"

"AWESOME!" Naruto's yell could be heard all over Konoha. He didn't have to do his worst jutsu to pass the test! He could become a genin and a tamer no problem! Then he could become Hokage even easier! "Thanks, Mizuki-sensei! See you tonight!"

"Anytime, Naruto," he heard the chunin say as he turned around and made a beeline straight for the Hokage building.

**Again With Macavity and Jenova**

"He can't honestly be _that_ stupid," Jenova gawked.

"I guess we've got to help him," Macavity sighed at Naruto's blind trusting of the man who just beat him like a dog.

"_We?_" Jenova asked. "No, no, no; this is _your_ problem, Macavity."

"Just make that guy's life hell for a few hours," she said, watching Naruto speed off into the village.

Jenova grinned. "Can I do anything I want to him?" she probed.

"Stick with the pitfalls for now," Macavity said with a smirk. "But make sure you fill them with fun stuff."

Jenova squealed with joy at the prospect of causing trouble and vanished in a puff of black smoke. Macavity smirked, knowing that with Jenova giving that guy her full attention he would probably end up in the hospital later, giving her plenty of time to act. Quickly, she activated Teleport and vanished in thin air, heading towards the chunin training grounds outside the village to wait for Naruto.

**Half an Hour Later**

Naruto dashed through the woods, the large scroll strapped to his back. It'd been so easy to take it from Jiji; he just used his Oiroke no Jutsu to knock the old pervert out and then take it out of his closet. He knew exactly where the scroll was, too; behind the stack of smut that the old man read. He said that no one would ever think of looking behind the books and would always go for the Hokage safe. Man, it was like he'd helped him cheat a little.

"Hope Iruka-sensei doesn't take off points for Jiji helping me," he mused as he skidded to a stop in the chunin training grounds. "Let's get started!"

He plopped down in the middle of the clearing and opened the scroll, skimming through the jutsu listed.

"Shiki Fuijin, Edo Tensei, Hakke No Fuin," he read aloud. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Dammit, my worst jutsu keeps coming up everywhere, ttebayo!"

"Naruto."

"GAH!" he jumped as he felt someone whisper right in his head. "Macavity-chan!"

The feline legendry's eyes held very little mirth as she stood up behind him and looked down at him, arms crossed under her bust. "What'cha got there?" she asked.

"This?" he asked, looking at the large scroll in front of him. "Oh, it's part of a test that Iruka-sensei gave me. I have to learn a jutsu from this scroll to finish it. If I pass, I'll become a genin and a tamer and I'll have won the bet!"

Macavity's eyes softened a little and she knelt down to eye level with him. "Naruto," she said, flicking him in the forehead, lightly. "How about I help you learn this jutsu?"

"Really?" he asked. "But wouldn't that be cheating?"

She flicked him again. "It's my bet," she said. "I make the rules. So let's pick one you want to learn and I'll help you figure it out, okay?"

"Alright!" he grinned as he turned back to the scroll and started skimming. "Hmmm, there's so many…"

"Oh, pick that one!" she said, pointing at the Kage Bunshin.

"Not a bunshin," he pouted.

"But it's a solid bunshin," she said, licking his earlobe seductively. "Think of what you could do with…,"

She unzipped his jacket and ran her hands over his chest.

"You,"

She nibbled a little on his earlobe.

"Me,"

Her hands slipped a little lower down his abdomen.

"A bed,"

Her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

"A few more Pokegirls,"

Her hot breath washed over his cheek, tongue tracing his earlobe.

"And a lot of these Shadow Clones," she finished.

Naruto couldn't hold it back any longer. A torrent of blood shot from his nose that sent him flying across the training ground and would have crashed into a tree if Macavity hadn't teleported behind him and caught him.

"Sounds fun, hmmm?" she teased, softly grinding her breasts against the back of his head.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, wiping his nose as he walked back to the scroll. "Let's learn this!"

**Two Hours Later**

"Naruto!" Iruka called as he burst into the clearing.

"Hey, sensei!" he waved, leaning against a tree. He was scuffed up, dirty, and his clothes were a little ragged from training with Macavity. But he had never felt so good in all his life, sans the taming he'd had with Macavity yesterday. "You're late!"

"YOU BAKA!" the scarfaced chunin yelled, using his patented Big-Head Jutsu to shout at his little brother figure. "Why'd you take the Forbidden Scroll?!"

"It was part of the test, right?" he asked, cringing at the jutsu.

"What test?" he said, his anger vanishing immediately as he heard this.

"The one you told Mizuki-sensei to give me," he said. "He told me that you said if I could learn a jutsu from this scroll, I'd pass the exam automatically! And I did it just before you got here!"

"Mizuki?" he thought out loud as he heard a whistling sound. He looked towards the trees and quickly bit his thumb. "Naruto, get down!"

Naruto watched as a flurry of kunai flew from the shadows, all of them aimed at him. His eyes went wide as he dove for the ground, watching Iruka weave hand signs out of the corner of his eyes.

"Kuchiyose!" he yelled as Miyu appeared in a puff of smoke. "Miyu, use Rose Whip!"

The Dominatrix nodded and lashed her whip in intricate arcs, batting the Kunai out of the air before they could hit Naruto. Iruka ran over and grabbed Naruto, picking him up while Miyu grabbed the scroll from the ground.

"Come on!" he yelled as more Kunai appeared from the shadows. "We've got to get to Hokage-sama and tell him about this, Naru-huh?"

Naruto was no longer in his arms; he was running towards the kunai's origin with his hands held in a cross-shaped seal.

"No one attacks my sensei!" he yelled, sounding like a roar thanks to his anger. "TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

There was a massive cloud of smoke from all around the clearing, from which emerged hundreds of Naruto clones…not illusions, but _solid_ clones. Iruka stopped dead in his tracks, Miyu bumping into him as she watched on with her tamer. With a collective battle call, all of the Narutos jumped into the trees, fists cocked. The sounds of a through ass-kicking commenced, a series of familiar girlish screams coming from the trees. Finally, a body dropped the ground along with the remaining clones.

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled to the beaten-up and moaning chunin instructor.

"Oops," Naruto swallowed. "Sorry, Mizuki-sensei. I didn't know you were there, honest! I was trying to hit guy who was attacking Iruka-sensei!"

"Shut up, you demon," Mizuki growled as he pushed himself to his feet. "I should have killed you a long time ago, you damn fox!"

"Demon?" Naruto blinked. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"Mizuki, it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"Shut up, Iruka!" Mizuki yelled, biting his thumb. "Naruto…do you know why you've got no friends? Why everyone hates you wherever you go?"

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled as Miyu cracked her whip, ready to attack.

"Thirteen years ago on October Tenth, the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Nine Tailed Demon Fox when it attacked Konoha," Mizuki said, an evil grin spreading over his face as he detached one of the two Fuma Clan shuriken he had strapped to his back. "But that's just a lie! The Yondaime sealed the demon away…inside _you_! He made you weak like a child so that we could have our revenge on you for what you did. You're the same monster who attacked our village and killed Iruka's parents! You are the Nine Tailed Fox reborn!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. It all made sense now. The glares, the whispers, the harsh treatment he always got from the villagers, all the lonely nights he'd suffered ever since he could remember, and how the fox attack lined up perfectly with his birthday. He was a demon.

"Naruto, don't listen to him!" Iruka yelled as he drew a kunai and faced Mizuki. "He's lying to you!"

"So…I'm not a demon?" he asked out loud. "Even though I killed your parents, sensei?"

"No, you're not!" Miyu yelled, cracking her whip at Mizuki and forcing him to dodge. "I can't speak for Iruka-kun, but I never saw you as a demon. You're a kindhearted boy who treats us Pokegirl like we're your equals. You could never be a demon!"

"She's right, Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "I'm sorry I used to see you as a demon, but I don't anymore! I hate the fox, but I don't hate you! You're like a little brother to me!"

"Macavity-chan?" he asked, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Macavity had been here the whole time behind him, using one of her abilities to become invisible.

"Do you even need to ask?" she whispered playfully in his ear, a phantom sensation tracing over his cheeks before wiping his eyes. "I've met the fox before, and believe me, you're nothing like him."

"Thank you, Macavity-chan," he whispered before looking at Iruka. "Thank you, sensei…and you to, Miyu-chan."

The two of them smiled at him back before all three of them turned back to Mizuki, who stood there with his smirk glued to his face.

"So it's gonna be a Pokegirl Battle, huh, Iruka?" he laughed. "You should know that your Dominatrix is too weak to stand up to me and my Mimi!"

"Miyu's not weak!" Iruka protested as the Dominatrix activated her Rose Whip, snapping it angrily and carving large gashed in nearby trees.

Mizuki just bit his thumb and wove the seals. "Kuchiyose!"

Out of the smoke burst a mid-sized Pokegirl. She had exotic skin, red eyes, and blue hair, wearing a set of mesh armor and Shinobi pants.

"Naruto, stand back," Iruka said as Macavity began whispering in his ear. "You don't have a Pokegirl, so you can't fight now. Mizuki's Youma is too strong for you."

"Actually, Sensei," he said with his foxy grin. "I do have a Pokegirl…kind of. Macavity-chan!"

Macavity dropped her invisibility, revealing herself in another one of her victory poses and a cute wink at Naruto.

"M-M-Macavity-sama," Miyu gasped and bowed as Mimi just flinched and growled.

"The one and only!" the Cleric of Chaos grinned before turning her eyes on Mimi. "Iruka, stay out of this. I want my revenge on this bastard for tricking my Naruto."

Iruka was gawking at her while Mizuki, who probably didn't know anything about Macavity, just sneered. "Mimi, take this bitch out!" he ordered. "Fury Swipes!"

"Macavity-chan, use Dark Blade!" Naruto called.

Mimi flexed her fingernails into claws and dropped into a ready stance as Macavity ran at Mizuki, a blade of dark energy surrounding her own unsheathed claws. Quicker than even the Sharingan could follow, she vanished from sight and reappeared behind Mizuki, slashing down at him. Mizuki, seeing her intent to kill, grabbed Mimi and threw her into the path of Macavity's Dark Blade. She screamed as the attack bit deep into her flesh, piercing her heart as Mizuki attempted to slash Macavity with one of his Fuma shuriken. Macavity then split into eight Macavity and encircled the traitorous chunin.

"That's Double Team!" Naruto yelled. "She didn't tell me she could use that!"

"Sorry, Naruto!" she and her illusions said in unison. "A girl has to keep some secrets."

The eight Macavity dashed forwards, a cloud of black smoke emanating from the ground where they stepped. Mizuki flailed around violently, failing to even get close to one of them as the smoke enveloped the entire battlefield.

"What attack is this?" Miyu asked as the cloud curled around all of them, but yet didn't choke them like normal smoke.

"This is Macavity-chan's Dark Mist," Naruto said proudly. "It's not real smoke, so don't worry about coughing, Iruka-sensei."

There was a sudden scream from within the cloud, which vanished a few seconds later. Macavity was sitting on an unconscious Mizuki, whose hands and feet were tied up with his own ninja wire. Mimi's corpse was nowhere to be seen.

"Macavity-chan, that was awesome!" Naruto yelled, running over and hugging the tall busty legendary.

"Awesome enough for a little reward?" she licked her lips. "Huh, Na~ru~to?"

Iruka cleared his throat before things could go any further. "Um, Naruto," he said. "Want to explain this?"

"Oh sure, sensei," he said, telling the story of how he met Macavity.

"Wow," Iruka said. "That's some day you had."

Naruto just grinned. "Well, I guess I better get some sleep," he said. "I've got the graduation exam in the morning. I have a bet to win."

"About that, Naruto," Miyu said, stepping forwards. "I think you already passed a few parts of the exam."

"Huh, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you obviously passed the bunshin portion," Iruka said, catching onto what Miyu was doing. "And your taijutsu was good enough to take down a chunin. Not to mention that you showed considerable knowledge of Pokegirls in that battle."

"Does that mean…" Naruto asked, his heart skipping the beat.

"It means that you almost have the bare minimum to become a genin," Iruka smiled as he adopted a teacher face. "If you can perform the other two academy jutsu for me, I can pass you, Naruto. You'll still be the deadlast, but you'll pass the exam. Think you can do it?"

"HELL YEAH, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"Then perform the Henge," Iruka said before using his Big-Head Teacher Jutsu. "AND NOT _THAT_ HENGE! Henge into the Sandaime."

"Got it!" he nodded before henging into his Jiji, complete with pipe and Icha Icha.

"How's this?" he asked in the Sandaime's grandfatherly tone.

"Perfect," Iruka nodded. "Now do the Kawarimi with Miyu."

"Alright!" he said, changing back and weaving the seals. "HA!"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto and Miyu switched places.

"YATTA!" the blonde whooped, doing a victory dance. "I did it, I did it! And I won the bet!"

"Yes you did," Macavity purred affectionately as she scooped Naruto into her arms and rubbed her cheek against his. "Congratulations, Naruto. Or should I say "Master?"

"Naruto's fine, Macavity-chan," he said, totally missing out on the seductive tone in her voice.

"Either way, I think this calls for…celebration," Macavity whispered, licking his whisker marks sensuously.

Iruka cleared his throat again and Naruto turned to him. "Here," he said, passing Naruto a sheet of paper with a seal inscribed on it. "This is a Pokegirl Contract Seal for Macavity-san. I assume you know how it works?"

"Just like the summoning jutsu, right?" he nodded as he took the paper.

"Yeah, and don't forget to come to the academy tomorrow to pick up your headband," Iruka said. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot. I have to give you a starter Pokegirl since you passed the tamer's portion of the test. Since you knew how to battle, I think you won't mind getting another Pokegirl, right?"

"I don't mind," Naruto grinned. "What about you, Macavity-chan?"

"It's fine with me," Macavity grinned. "Another pranking target for me!"

Iruka shuddered, realizing what Macavity was: the Pokegirl version of Naruto…right down to the orange. "Well, I should probably get the scroll back to Hokage-sama," he said as Miyu picked up Mizuki. "I'll be sure to let him know about your graduation."

"See you later, Iruka-sensei!" he waved as the two of them shunshined away.

"Wanna go home?" Macavity asked. "We still need to celebrate, Naruto."

"Hang on, Macavity-chan," he said, biting his thumb and letting some blood dribble on the seal. "I gotta put this on you."

Macavity nodded and knelt down to allow him access to her arm. Naruto pushed the paper against her shoulder and with a flash of light, the seal transferred onto her fur before fading.

"Well, I really am your Pokegirl now," she grinned, grabbing him and readying a Teleport. "Which means you have to tame me now…_Master."_

They teleported back into Konoha, ending up directly to his bedroom. The second they arrived, they attacked each other, yanking their clothes off and sliding onto the bed.

**!LEMON ALERT!**

Macavity's hands roamed all over his body, the fur on her forearms tickling him as she moved. He retaliated by groping her breast, sucking hard on her nipple. She moaned hard, her wet core leaving a damp patch on the sheets as her hips automatically ground her sex against the bed. Naruto smiled, reaching behind her and cupping her ass, kneading the firm globes in his hands. Despite not being a fighting-type, Macavity was well-muscled like a fighter, but not overly muscled like a fitness freak.

Macavity moaned as Naruto groped her butt, still sucking on her nipples. Each time he clenched her ass cheeks, a jolt of pure pleasure shot through her body. Every flick of his tongue over her tender bud sent shivers down her spine. She was so glad she had stayed around the village if it meant she got to meet Naruto.

"Narutooooo," she moaned. "You're so gooood."

"I happy you like it," he said, looking away from her tit to share a passionate French kiss with her.

Slowly, she pried him off her and set him down on the edge of the bed.

"Now its my turn to make you feel good," she said as she give his member a teasing lick.

"Macavity-chan!" he groaned out as the kitty of chaos teased him.

Macavity cupped his balls in her hands, her fur tickling him as she licked him all around his shaft. She took his head into her mouth, gently bobbing up and down on his cock. Her rough, catlike tongue flicked around the edges of his head and shaft, tickling and teasing him to bring him to the edge. Seeing that this wasn't enough, she took him all the way into her mouth, suppressing her gag reflex out of sheer will as she held his member in her mouth, still flicking her tongue around his shaft inside her mouth.

"That feels amazing," he groaned out, hands gripping his sheets as she continued to lick, suck, and deepthroat him all at the same time. "I'm gonna cum!"

Macavity hummed onto his cock, the vibrations sending him over the edge. "MACAVITY-CHAN!" he yelled as he came into her mouth.

She swallowed every single drop, not letting a single bit leak out. When he was finished, she noted that he was still at attention and smirked. She got up and bent over the bed, pushing her ass out as her tail flicked around excitedly.

"Come on, Naruto," she purred lustfully. "Take me…make me truly yours."

"Macavity-chan," he whispered. "I love you."

She blushed, but thanks to her fur no one could tell. "I love you too, Naruto," she said softly before her lust came back in full force. "Now…fuck me until we break this bed!"

He nodded and got behind her, running his hand over the curve of her ass, positioning his cock at the entrance to her lips. Slowly, he eased himself inside her, feeling her muscles tense with pleasure. Her back arched a little as he hilted himself inside her and then began thrusting.

"Yes…oh, yes…that's it," she mewled as he fucked her. "Yeah, yeah, oooooooh! HmmmmMMMMmmmmyeeeeahhh."

"You're so tight, Macavity-chan," he groaned, her tail wrapping around his torso and pinning him in place. "So warm…and wet….you're amazing, Macavity-chan!"

"YES! NARUTOOOO!" she yelled as she flipped over onto her back. "FUCK ME HARDER!"

With a primal roar, Naruto plowed back into the moaning Pokegirl, his cock hitting deep inside her, brushing a particular spot inside her that made electricity course through her body.

"CUMMING!" she yelled out as her pussy was flooded with her juices, coating Naruto's cock and splashing out over his thighs.

Naruto grunted out hard as he came, the tightness of her cunt being too much for him to bear. His cum filled her up, reaching deep inside her as he finished, pulling out of her and curling up beside her. Both of them were panting as they came down from their highs.

**!LEMON OVER!**

"Wow," Naruto grinned as Macavity drew him close for a hug.

"I know," the Cleric of Chaos giggled, kissing him on the lips tenderly. "You may not be the Kyuubi, but you are a demon in bed."

He gave a foxy smile and stroked her head, making her purr softly as he petted her.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," he said. "Everyone's gonna be so jealous when they find out I graduated early. And they're gonna be even more jealous that you're my first Pokegirl, Macavity-chan."

"Hmmm, yeah," she purred, still enjoying being petted after taming.

He took his hand away and kissed the tired Pokegirl on the cheek. "I'm gonna be the greatest Shinobi out there," he said. "And I'll be the greatest tamer too! With you and the other Pokegirls I get, I'll be the greatest Hokage out there! Believe it."

**THAT FEELS LIKE A GREAT PLACE TO END IT! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE FIGHT SCENE, LEMON, AND MY LITTLE TWEAKS TO THE CANON PLOT! NARUTO IS NOW A GENIN TAMER! HE WON HIS BET WITH MACAVITY AND SHE IS NOW HIS ALPHA! **

**IF YOU LIKE HOW I'M DOING THINGS, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A PATICULAR POKEGIRL BE ADDED TO TEAM/HAREM NARUTO, REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! THE MORE YOU REVEW, THE QUICKER I WORK!**

**NEXT TIME: GLOATING AND TEAM 7**


	4. Gloating and Team Seven

Chapter Four: Gloating and Team Seven

**OH, WHAT IS GOING ON MY WRITERS? SORRY FOR THE DELAY FOR THIS, I WAS WORKING ALL DAY AT MY DAD'S PROPERTY AND THEN I HAD TO CADDY FOR HIM AND HIS FRIENDS. I'VE WORKED ON THIS ALL DAY IN MY SPARE TIME, SO I HOPE THAT THIS IS GOOD.**

**A BIG THANKS TO KUROGANO FOR PROVIDING NAMES FOR THE POKEGIRLS! GIVE HIM A BIG HAND, PEOPLE! **

**THERE WERE SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER THAT I CAN'T REPLAY TO ALL OF THEM RIGHT NOW! BUT TO ALL OF YOU WONDEFUL PEOPLE: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND LOVING THIS STORY!**

**NOTE: THERE WILL BE SAKURA BASHING. I JUST THINK SHE'S A WASTE OF A CHARACTER. HINATA'S BETTER. **

**ENJOY!**

Naruto ran into the academy, careful to contain his excitement. He could feel Macavity's presence behind him as she walked, completely invisible to passersbys. With her behind him, now he almost didn't notice the glares he got from the villagers. He quickly jogged down the hallway burst into his classroom just as the bell rang. At the front of the room, Iruka and Miyu, who was probably filling in for Mizuki, stood behind a large table that had rows of headbands sitting on it. Iruka noticed Naruto standing at the front of the room and frowned.

"Naruto, you're really starting to cut it close," Iruka warned, Miyu shaking her head at the blonde's antics.

"This is the last day, remember, sensei?" he grinned, folding his arms behind his head.

"YEAH, RIGHT!" yelled a certain pink-haired howler monkey. "LIKE A BAKA LIKE YOU COULD EVER PASS!"

Suddenly, Sakura's head flew forward and her face smashed on the front of the desk.

"Ghost!" Kiba yelped as Akamaru scampered behind him.

"There's no such thing as ghost's, Kiba," Iruka scolded as the Inuzuka boy. "But I must say that this is a strange occurrence."

"IT'S THIS BAKA'S FAULT!" Sakura screeched, almost shattering the windows. "HE'S TRYING TO ACT COOLER THAN SASUKE-KUN!"

"Shut up, forehead," Ino shouted. "Naruto can't do that!"

Naruto was doing his best not to laugh at Macavity's pranks. It was difficult, but he was managing very well.

"Speaking of Naruto," Iruka said with a sly smile as Miyu giggled. "Come on up here and get your headband. You've earned it."

The entire classroom went silent looking at Iruka with disbelief. Naruto cracked a smile as he saw Sasuke looking at him with utter shock. Ah, yes…this was the attention that he had been wanting ever since day one: the day that he outdid Sasuke fair and square in the Shinobi arts.

"Um, sensei?" Choji asked, a bag of chips in his hands. "How come Naruto gets to be a genin before he takes the test?"

"Simple Choji," Miyu said, sweetly, her whip dangling at her hip as she walked out from behind the desk. "Naruto-kun took the test last night and passed both the genin and tamer. He also helped the ANBU apprehend a traitor to the village and Sandaime-sama thought that he deserved to be given his headband and tamer permit."

Whispers broke out all around the room. Naruto? A genin before them? And a tamer? Naruto caught a traitor? No way! The deadlast graduated before all of them? Before Sasuke-kun? Impossible!

"NARUTO-BAKA, GIVE YOUR HEADBAND TO SASUKE-KUN NOW!" Sakura shouted at him. "HE DESERVES IT MORE THAN YOU!"

"I got it fair and square!" he protested, walking up and tying it on around his forehead. "Do I look cool, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yep," Iruka smiled before handing him a key. "Your new Pokegirl is in room thirty-two."

"Wait, a new Pokegirl?" Sasuke asked. "What about the starter?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun already has his starter," Miyu said, handing Naruto another Contract Seal. "Have fun, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Miyu-chan," he said with a foxy grin.

"IRUKA-SENSEI, TAKE NARUTO-BAKA'S POKEGIRLS FROM HIM AND GIVE THEM TO SASUKE-KUN! HE NEEDS THEM TO RESTORE HIS CLAN!" Sakura shouted again, her voice reaching new octaves.

With another thud, her face hit the desk again, thankfully knocking her out.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said, looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eye before going back to sleep.

Iruka nodded and cleared his throat, everyone looking away from Sakura's body. "Okay, we will now commence the test," he said. "Naruto, you should go introduce yourself to your new Pokegirl. Hang around once I'm done and we'll get ramen, alright?"

Naruto, who had been staring at Sasuke with the biggest shit-eating grin he'd ever had, turned back and smiled at him. "You got it, sensei," he said.

"Hold on a second, dobe," Sasuke said. "What kind of Pokegirl do you have?"

Naruto paused at the door and looked back in with a mischievous grin. "The most awesome one ever," he said as he left.

The second he shut the door, Macavity reappeared in front of him, looking down at him with her usual prankster grin. "Well, let's go," she said, walking down the hallway. "We don't want to keep your new Pokegirl waiting."

"Right," he said jogging after her, her longer legs carrying her farther than him.

They reached room thirty two after a few minutes of walking and giggling about certain pranks they wanted to play. Naruto unlocked the door and they walked in. It was very well lit inside; each of the windows was open wide, allowing sunlight to pool in the center, right on the Pokegirl inside.

She was about Naruto's height, maybe taller by half an inch. Her skin was a deep green like tree leaves and her hair was only a few shades lighter and hung down to her shoulders. Her hair reminded him of tall grass, a little wild but yet still straight. She was increadibly curvy, and her skin also seemed to have little dark patches all over, giving her an exotic look. The most noticeable feature of her body was that she had a large plant bulb situated on her lower back, right above her ass. That, and the fact that she was completely naked.

At the sound of the door closing, she opened her eyes, which were a brilliant crimson, and sat up. Naruto gawked. Her breasts were _huge! _They weren't as big as Macavity's, but they had to be at least D-cups! And yet she was his height!

"Oh, so you must be my new tamer," the girl yawned.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said, remembering his manners, walking over and sticking out his hand.

The girl shot him a sly look from beneath her half-lidded eyes before standing up and walking over to him. "These are cute," she said, rubbing one of his whisker marks. "So who's this girl?"

It took him a few seconds before he realized that she was pointing at Macavity. "This is Macavity-chan," he said, putting his arm around the feline legendry's waist with a foxy grin. "She's my first Pokegirl."

"Macavity-sama!" the lazy girl suddenly snapped to attention and bowed at the waist. "Forgive me for my insolence; I didn't realize it was you!"

Macavity just snickered and walked to the other side of the room. "Forgiven," she said with a lazy wave of her wrist. "Hey, Naruto, think you could spare a Shadow Clone for me? Or do you want to do it with all three of us?"

"Um, I think I want to learn about her first," he said, fighting back a nosebleed at the image in his mind. "So what kind of Pokegirl are you?"

"I'm a Boobisaur," she said.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"I was told that my new master would name me," she said. "Since you're my master, you get to name me."

"Okay," he said, adopting a thinking pose. "Hmmm….how about Harumi?"

"I like it, master," she said with a smile, walking over to Naruto and pressing his arm into her cleavage. "So…am I gonna get tamed now?"

"Ah, should we really do this in the academy?" he asked his arm sank even deeper into Saki's cleavage. "I mean…people could hear…"

"Doesn't matter to me," Macavity said, her massive breast suddenly appearing from nowhere and pressing against the back of his head. "So I assume the two of you will want some private time then?"

"Um, yeah," he said. "I promise that I'll make it up to you, Macavity-chan."

"You could start by giving me a Shadow Clone or two," she purred, licking the side of his neck. "You can finish repaying me latter tonight."

He nodded and formed a single clone, not missing the hungry look in Harumi's eyes as she eyed the clone and the real Naruto together like pieces of meat. Macavity grinned and pulled the clone away to a corner of the room. Harumi just grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the futon set out in the middle of the room where she had been laying. She pulled him down so he was lying on his back and climbed onto his chest, her lips just centimeters away from his own.

"I'll have to be on top, master," she said. "My bulb will hurt if I lay on it."

"It's fine," he grinned, reaching up to cup her face. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

**_!LEMON ALERT!_**

He slowly leaned up and took her lips with his. Right away he noted that they had a minty flavor as her tongue began to slowly dance with his. He reached around and cupped her ass, making her squeak slightly in pleasure as he kneaded her firm globes. Harumi's hands rubbed his chest, slowly finding the zipper of his jacket and pulling it down, pushing the cloth off his body until his chest was bare. She leaned forwards, placing chaste kisses on his neck and shoulders as she began shaking her ass back and forth a little. A light green powder began falling from the bulb on her back drifting through the air like morning fog. Right away, he felt his member swell to its hardest. Harumi backed away slightly from his face, a sly grin on her face.

"Like my Lust Dust, master?" she teased, reaching down to tease his painfully throbbing cock.

He could just groan out in pleasure as Harumi's hand messed with his mind. He barely registered the feeling of his pants being pulled down until he felt Harumi's mouth envelop his head.

"Harumi-chan!" he gasped out, the Lust Dust amplifying the feeling that her mouth gave him.

"So big," the Boobisaur whispered huskily as she licked up some of the pre that had been leaking from his head. "I can't wait to have this inside me, master. Oh, I know!"

He watched as she took her massive tits in both hands and slid his cock in between them, the tip of his head sticking out from in between them. Harumi then took his head into her mouth as she began to stroke his shaft with her breasts.

"Like this, master?" she whispered, giving his head a long lick.

"Y-yeah," he said, his libido skyrocketing as he saw Harumi giving him a tit-fuck while licking him. "That's amazing, Harumi."

"I'm glad master approves," she purred sensuously. "But what if I do this?"

Suddenly two vines sprouted on either side of her bulb and snaked behind him, tying his hands behind his back. He felt his release building inside him, his hips bucking around as he tried to thrust deeper into Harumi's bust.

"Harumi, I'm gonna…gah!" he groaned out as he came all over her face and breasts.

The vines holding him released as Harumi began cleaning herself up, wiping his seamen off her skin and licking her fingers clean. "Delicious," she whispered, not noticing Naruto getting up and facing her. "Huh? Mas-TER!"

Naruto grabbed her by her breasts and pushed her onto her hands and knees, his fingers sinking deep into her firm globes as he played with her nipples. "I can't hold back anymore, Haru-chan," he said with a grin.

"You still have energy?" she sounded amazed.

"I've always been able to bounce back quick," he said, planting a hot, scalding kiss on her collarbone.

Without any directions, Harumi got down on her hands and knees, sticking her ass high in the air, more Lust Dust falling from her bulb. "Then prove it," she whispered. "Fuck me, master."

He plunged deep into her snatch, her walls immediately hugging his cock tight. Harumi moaned out loudly in sync with Naruto. She was so tight, much tighter than Macavity was, while Macavity-chan's pussy was much wetter. And she smelled different too, she smelled like the woods, a crisp natural scent.

"Master, you're amazing!" Harumi panted out, her breasts bouncing wildly as Naruto plunged deeper into her.

"Haru-chan," Naruto moaned out, leaning around her bulb to kiss her. Her minty flavor swept over his tongue as her pussy began to get steadily tighter. "Your pussy feels great."

"I'm happy master lives it!" by now her tongue was lolling out of her mouth as Naruto played with her breasts, pinching her nipples while he began thrusting harder and harder into her. He began hitting her g-spot and her moans reached a new octave.

"Hmm, oh, yeeah, maaaassteerrr," she grunted out, bucking her own hips to meet his thrusts, forcing him even deeper into her, "ah, _ah_, _ah_, _AH_! I'M CUMMING, MASTER!"

"Ngyeah! Harumi!" Naruto yelled as they climaxed together, Harumi's juices squirting all over his cock and hips as he came deep inside her.

**_!LEMON OVER!_**

"Wow," Harumi panted as she slumped over on her stomach. "Master…that was amazing."

"He is, isn't he?" Macavity chuckled as she walked back over, having popped the Shadow Clone a few minutes before.

"That was awesome, ttebayo!" Naruto shouted as he hugged his newest Pokegirl, kissing her on the lips. "You taste nice, Haru-chan."

Harumi blushed, her skin darkening to a deeper shade of green as Macavity laughed. "Th-thank you, Master," she stuttered before she regained her seductive aura. "Feel free to taste me whenever you want."

Naruto was about to respond back when there was a knock on the door. "Naruto-kun," Miyu called through the door. "The exams are finished and Iruka-kun says he's ready to get ramen with you."

"Okay, Miyu-chan," he called as Macavity's stomach rumbled loud enough that everyone. "Hungry, Macavity-chan?" he teased.

The Cleric of Chaos smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "A little bit," she admitted. "How about you, Harumi?"

"I could go for some food," the Boobisaur nodded as she pulled on her clothes; a black bikini top and matching bottom.

"Then let's go!" he said, almost kicking down the door. "Iruka-sensei's treating all of us to ramen!"

"Master, wait!" Harumi called as she ran after Naruto. "You still haven't put the seal on me!"

One contract seal later, Naruto walked back into the classroom with Harumi behind him and Macavity following her, invisible. Only eight of the class had actually passed, nine in total counting him. Each of them was wearing a headband and almost all of them had a Pokegirl next to them. Iruka noticed him come in and smiled at him.

"Okay, now that Naruto's back, I want to congratulate all of you on graduating," he said. "From this moment forwards, you are all Shinobi of Konohagakure and legal adults. This life will be one of hardship, but I know each and every one of you will become a great Shinobi. It was an honor teaching all of you. You'll all need to come back here tomorrow to get your team placements, though, so I'll see you tomorrow. Class dismissed!"

He looked at Naruto and nodded as everyone else filed out of class. "Meet me at Ichiraku's in half an hour, Naruto," he said. "I have to report to Hokage-sama. Why don't you talk to your classmates for a moment?"

"Gotcha, sensei," he grinned. "C'mon, Harumi!"

The three of them walked out into the yard.

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

_Wow, not even two steps,_ he said as he turned to face Sakura. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HIT ME BEFORE!" she yelled. "TAKE THIS!"

She swung a sloppy haymaker at Naruto that didn't even connect. Harumi jumped in front of Sakura and lashed out with both of her vines, slapping her hand away before grabbing her around the waist and tossing her against the fence.

"No one touches my master!" Harumi snarled as Sakura got up.

"Another troublesome woman," Shikamaru yawned from the tree he and his new Pokegirl were sleeping under.

"Agreed," his Pokegirl, a Drow-Zee, yawned back.

"Thanks, Harumi," he smiled and patted her shoulder.

"KUCHIYOSE!" Sakura yelled, summoning a short, oily-skinned Pokegirl. "YURI, GET THAT PLANT-BITCH!"

The Psy-dyke blinked a few timed before running at Harumi, claws outstretched for her bulb.

"HOLD ON A DAMN MINUTE!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs, stopping everyone in their tracks. "If you two want to fight, fight fair!"

"I guess, Ino's right," Naruto said, scratching his head with a vulpine frown.

"I'LL STILL BEAT YOUR ASS, NARUTO!" Sakura screeched. "YURI, USE SCRATCH!"

The Psy-dyke ran at Harumi, her claws outstretched for the Boobisaur's face.

"Harumi, use Razor Leaf!" Naruto called out. "Aim for her feet!"

Harumi nodded and started shaking her ass, her bulb releasing bladed leaves that flew towards the Psy-dyke's legs like green shuriken. The bladed leaves made impact, cutting the Man-hating Pokegirl's ankle tendons and making her fall over.

"Now use Vine Bondage!"

Vines sprouted from the ground beneath Yuri, lashing around her and tying her up in a very suggestive manner. The psychic Pokegirl struggled around, thrashing and spitting words not appropriate for a child. Kiba and Shino slapped their hands over Hinata's ears as Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto all turned red in the face after Yuri mentioned the usefulness of a certain part of the male body.

"Yuri is no longer able to battle," Ino called, not wanting the foulmouthed Psy-dyke to go on. "The winner is Harumi and Naruto!"

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted. "THIS DEMON BAKA MUST HAVE CHEETED! THERE'S NO WAY A LOOSER POKEGIRL LIKE THAT COULD BEAT MY YURI!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he sat next to his new Pokegirl. "Shut up."

"SASUKE-KUN!" she shouted, shock and horror present. "YOU CAN'T BE TAKING NARUTO'S SIDE OVER YOU'RE ONE TRUE LOVE!"

"I'm not," he said. "And you're not my one true love. I'm saying shut up because you're hurting my ears."

"Mine to," said his Pokegirl in a calm voice. "If you don't shut up, I'll burn you for hurting Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke's Pokegirl was about his height, with deep red scales. Her hair was a flame color and was cut short around her head. Her breasts were a low B-cup, covered by a white sundress which allowed her tail to poke out from behind her, the little fire on the end staying far enough away so she wouldn't set it on fire. She was a Charamanda.

Sakura opened her mouth to scream again, but closed it seeing the Charamanda spit out an ember into the grass near Yuri's face.

"Fine," she said in a normal voice. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out with me to celebra-"

"No," he said, standing up and walking out of the academy. "Kana, we're leaving. I've got training to do."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," the Charamanda said as she quietly followed him out.

Sakura and Ino soon followed after, Yuri waddling after them with disappointment on her face.

"Wow," Kiba whistled as his Doggirl sat in his lap. "First time I've heard Sakura be quiet, right Maki?"

"Yeah, Master," the Doggirl nodded as he petted her. "She's awful!"

"It is puzzling," Shino said, his Spinnertit hung from the tree behind him. "Why? Because she never shuts up."

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Choji asked in between chips.

"Too troublesome to think about it," the lazy boy mumbled as his Drow-Zee slept on, using his chest as a pillow.

"Yeah, later guys," Naruto waved as he, Harumi, and Macavity walked for the gate. "Iruka-sensei's treating us to ramen."

"Ramen?" Choji perked up. "Hey, Naruto, can me and Shikamaru come?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Yo, count us in!" Kiba butted in as he and Maki stood up. "I could go for some grub."

"Oh, can we go, Shino-sama?" asked the Spinnertit. "Ramen sounds good."

"Perhaps," the Aburame mused. "I assume that Iruka-sensei will be paying for all of us, right Naruto?"

"Yeah," he said, turning to the last member of the group. "What about you, Hinata?"

"M-m-me?" she said, turning a little red in the face. "Ano…I suppose s-s-so….if you're asking me t-t-to come, N-N-Naruto-kun."

"Awesome, ttebayo!" he said, wrapping his arm around Harumi. "It's a date then!"

_D-date? With Naruto-kun?_ "Meep!"Hinata squeaked and fainted.

"Eh? What's wrong with Hinata?" he asked. "Is she sick or something?"

"Nah, she's fine," Kiba rolled his eyes as he pulled her onto his back. "So Ichiraku's now?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto smiled as he led the group of fresh genin tamers towards his favorite restaurant.

**TIMESKIP: NEXT DAY!**

"WHERE IS OUR SENSEI?"

"Sakura, I'm begging you," Naruto was down on his hands and knees, Macavity right behind him in the same position as him. "Please…just shut up!"

This had been going on for the last three hours. He had come to the academy early, only taking Macavity with him since Harumi needed to sunbathe and wake up. To his utter horror, when Iruka-sensei had called the teams, he'd been stuck with Sakura and Sasuke on Team Seven led by a man named Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke had been a little different at first, actually smiling for once as his Charamanda, Kana, leaned on his arm, nuzzling him from her seat next to him. But the second Sakura burst in with Ino, racing for who got to sit next to Sasuke. While Ino had acknowledged that the seat was taken, Sakura had actually pushed Kana out of her seat and taken it herself, acting like nothing had happened.

Needless to say, Sasuke was not happy.

After moving around the room for five minutes and having Sakura follow him, he had taken Kana and moved to right next to Naruto. Sakura had tried to force Naruto out of his seat, but was silenced by Macavity slamming her head against the desk and knocking her out again. There had been a lot of applause for that.

After the other teams had been called, they'd been sent to this room to wait for their sensei. That was three hours ago…and they were _still _there! Sasuke and Kana had their fingers in their ears, wincing as Sakura complained. Macavity and Naruto were next to them, Naruto begging while Macavity held her tail around her head while she plugged her tamer's ears.

"Should I knock her out again, Naruto?" Macavity whispered in his ear.

"Toss her out the window," he muttered. "It'll last longer. How on earth did I used to think she was cute?"

"Simple," she said, stroking his whiskers. "You met me…aren't I so much better than her?"

"Yeah," he said, a smile creeping onto his face as he slipped his hand backwards to her thigh and gave a light squeeze. "You're beautiful, Macavity-chan."

"Dobe, who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Uh, nobody!" he quickly said. "So…how are you and Kana doing together?"

Kana blushed hard as Sasuke gained a light crimson line over his nose, looking away. "Um…we're okay," he said.

"Sasuke-sama is a good master," Kana mumbled.

Naruto grinned and leaned in close to them. "So you two already tamed, huh?" he said.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke mumbled as Kana invented a whole new shade of red.

"Aha! So you did tame her!" he exclaimed, clapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Congratulations, the first taming is really important for both of you."

**_"_****_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

The window actually cracked as Sakura screamed. All of them yelped and clapped their hands over their ears in vain, but the damage had been done.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO WOULD TAKE SASUKE-KUN'S VIRGINITY!" Sakura yelled at Kana. "I'VE SPENT HOURS FOLLOWING HIM AROUND, LEARING ABOUT HIM SO I KNOW WHAT HE WANTS FROM A GIRL! AND YOU, YOU WORTHLESS POKEGIRL, JUST COME IN HERE AND TAKE WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

Kana's tail flame sparked to a blazing roar and she opened her mouth, heat pooling there. Naruto felt Macavity wrap her arms around him, ready to teleport both of them out of harm's way if things got bad. Sakura had already bit her thumb to summon Yuri and Sasuke was reaching for a kunai.

"I never liked you!" Sasuke shouted. "You just stalk me and ask me out all day long! Why would I like you?! Kana's better than you in every way!"

Suddenly the door opened and a masked man with gravity-defying hair walked in and looked at them. "So you're my new team?" he asked.

"I guess so," Naruto nodded with a foxy grin.

The man gave them an eyesmile. "My first impression of you guys…you're boring," he said. "Meet me on the roof in three minutes."

With that, he vanished in a shunshin.

"Should I take you there, Naruto?" Macavity whispered.

"Please," he whispered as Kana's tail heated up again.

With a flash and a sensation that his molecules were being squeezed, he was up on the roof.

"Well, you're certainly up here fast," Kakashi remarked.

"Yeah, heheh," he folded his arms behind his head and grinned as Macavity let go and backed away behind him. "I love the shunshin."

Kakashi seemed to glare at him for a moment, not like the kind of glare that the villagers gave him, but the kind of glare that said he knew he was lying. But after a few minutes he just shrugged. A second after that, the door to the rooftop opened and out walked Sasuke and Kana. Sakura followed them, her hair and clothes smoldering as she shot Kana the death glare.

"Right, now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves," Kakashi said with another eyesmile. "Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, dreams, and any hobbies that you have."

"Why don't you start off, Sensei?" Sakura asked, speaking in a normal voice for the second time that day.

"Alright, I guess that's fair," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm…as for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

_All I learned was his name!_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"How about you start, emo-kid," Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything other than Kana. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Naruto's sweatdrop got bigger. _Could he be any darker? _

"Okay, you next Pinkie," Kakashi said.

"Okay!" she said, her voice raising in octave. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like."

She looked at Sasuke and giggled.

"My hobbies are,"

Sasuke again, who was now being guarded by an angry-looking Kana.

"My dream for the future."

Sasuke was actually hiding behind Kana now.

"AND I HATE NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Go figure," Macavity scoffed, to which Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, you're up, Whiskers," Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"Alright!" Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I love miso ramen, training, and my Pokegirls! I hate people who don't like Pokegirls, slackers, traitors, and the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My dream is to become an elite tamer and be the first tamer to become Hokage and have everyone respect me, ttebayo!"

"AS IF YOU'D BECOME HOKAGE, YOU BAKA!"

It was getting harder and harder to ignore her now, but thankfully Kakashi spoke up again.

"Right, well, for now we are Team Seven," he said. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground three for your test."

"What do you mean by that, sensei?" Naruto asked. "I thought that we already passed the exam?"

"That was just a test to see who had potential to become genin," Kakashi said. "This is a test to see who will actually _stay_ genin. So meet me there at seven tomorrow morning. Oh don't eat breakfast either, you'll just throw up. Bye!"

With that, he was gone in another shunshin.

"Right, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," Naruto waved as Macavity grabbed him again and teleported back to their house before Sakura could open her mouth.

"Master!" Harumi said as he reappeared in the living room. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Haru-chan," he said as he kissed her.

"Aww, where's my kiss?" Macavity pouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he kissed his feline legendary hard on the lips for a good minute or so.

"Much better," Macavity purred as she lay down on the couch. "So what are you going to do about this test, Naruto?"

"Train hard for it," he said, confidently.

"Just don't steal the Forbidden Scroll this time, okay?" she joked as Harumi just looked on in confusion.

"Macavity-chaaaan!" he pouted with a vulpine frown.

"Oh I'm just teasing," she giggled as he walked over and began petting her.

"Don't worry, master," Harumi said as she walked over to Naruto and sat on his lap. "We'll help you pass this test."

He smiled at the both of them. "Thanks you guys," he said. "Thanks for believing in me."

He looked out the window towards the still-orange Hokage monument. "Kakashi-sensei won't know what hit him!" he said. "Passing this test will be easy, dattebayo!"

**WHEW, FINALLY! I HAD A TOUGH TIME DECIDING WHERE TO END THIS, BUT HERE'S THE END. SO NARUTO'S SECOND POKEGIRL IS HARUMI THE BOOBISAUR! HOPE YOU LIKED THE LEMON. IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION, TELL ME IN A REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER I WRITE!**

**NEXT TIME: THE REAL GENIN TEST! **


	5. The Dreaded Bell Test

Chapter 5: The Dreaded Bell Test

**OH! WHAT IS GOING ON MY NINJAS? SHORTER CHAPTER THAN USUAL TODAY, SORRY. MY SUMMER CLASSES STARTED AND ATE UP A LOT OF TIME. BUT I STILL GOT THIS MOTHERFUCKER OUT 'CAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**A NOTE: TO THAT ONE GUEST WHO JUST LEFT THAT FLAME. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL FIND YOU AND SKIN YOUR SCRAWNY ASS ALIVE! IF YOU HAVE A COMPLAINT, JUST TELL ME WHAT TO FIX, NOT TO GO DIE IN A HOLE. **

**ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

Naruto whistled as he walked to the training ground, Harumi walking beside him with a large smile on her lips. It was just them for once, since Macavity had opted to stay at home and sleep in a little. She'd told him to summon her if he needed anything before he left, but just make sure that. Harumi, on the other hand, had been all too eager to go with him, which was strange since her kind usually liked to catch a sunbath early in the morning.

"So what are we gonna do, master?" she asked as they neared the chain-link fence of the training ground.

"Not sure yet, Haru-chan," he shrugged. "He just told us not to eat breakfast, so I don't know."

Harumi just nodded as they walked in. Right away, he saw Sasuke and Kana sitting under the tree with Sakura and Yuri on the other side. The pink howler monkey was shooting weird glances at the last Uchiha, which Kana would just return with a flare of her tail while Sasuke was pretending not to see any of it.

"Morning, teme," Naruto said as he walked to the shade of one tree and sat down under it, Harumi laying down with her head on his lap.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied.

"You're late, Naruto-baka!" Sakura said.

"Sorry, I had to eat breakfast," he grinned sheepishly.

"BAKA! SENSEI TOLD US NOT TO EAT BREAKFAST!" she shouted.

"Yeah, well my other Pokegirl told me to," he said with a shiver, remembering Macavity threatening to hold him down and force him to eat his okayu if he didn't eat on his own. "And believe me, she can be really scary when she wants to."

"Is she your Alpha, Naruto-san?" Kana asked.

"I guess she is," he said. "She's really strong, so she deserves that position the most."

"What kind of Pokegirl is she?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd tell you, but Sakura's here," he said, looking over at the bratty genin. "She'd probably go running to her mother and try to have her taken away from me."

"If she's really strong, then she belongs to Sasuke-kun," Sakura huffed. "A looser like you doesn't deserve Pokegirls like that. You deserve weak Pokegirls like that Boobisaur."

Harumi twitched and her bulb started to produce a few Razor Leaves. Not wanting things to get bloody, Naruto quickly calmed her down by massaging her shoulders. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Didn't Naruto beat you in a Pokegirl battle yesterday?" he asked.

"He cheated!" she snapped. "I was top kunoichi, so there's no way the deadlast could beat me and my Yuri. This is why you and I belong together, Sasuke-kun."

The Psy-dyke just smirked and then sent Harumi a loathing glance. Harumi just stuck her tongue out as Naruto continued massaging her. Sasuke, also noticing that Kana was beginning to stand up, grabbed her by the shoulder and whispering something in her ear which made her calm down a little.

"Hey, shouldn't our Sensei be here by now?" Naruto asked as Harumi moaned softly under his fingers.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded, looking at the sun.

_I guess that means "yes,"_ he thought.

"Hey, Sasuke," he said. "Wanna train a little before Sensei gets here?"

Sasuke looked at him a little bit like he was suggesting he actually go out with Sakura. Kana gave him a subtle elbow and he sighed. "Fine, dobe," he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up, Harumi laying down on the edge of the shade with a yawn as she started to sunbathe. Kana just settled against the trunk of her tree and relaxed, watching as the two of them got into sparring stances. By the time that Kakashi finally arrived, almost two hours later, Sasuke had already beaten Naruto twice with Naruto pulling one victory.

"Yo!" he said with an eyesmile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" all three of the genin, plus their Pokegirls, yelled.

"Sorry," Kakashi said sheepishly rubbing his head. "A black cat crossed my path crossed my path and I had to take the long way around."

"THUD!"

All three of them instantly facegrounded.

"What kind of crap excuse is that?!" Sasuke snapped, pointing at Sakura. "We've been waiting for two hours! Do you know how annoying she gets?!"

"I said I was sorry," Kakashi seemed surprised at the Last Uchiha's outburst. "Well, at least you're ready to begin, right?"

He reached into his pouch and rummaged around inside it.

"The test is very simple," he said, pulling out two bells attached to a string. "You have one hour to take these bells for me. If you don't get a bell before noon, you fail the test."

"Um, sensei?" Sakura raised her hand. "What happens to the people who fail?"

"Simple," Kakashi said. "If you don't get a bell by then, then you obviously aren't fit to be genin and you'll have to go back to the academy."

"But there are only two bells!" Naruto yelled. "That's not fair!"

"A Shinobi never fights fair," he said, tying the bells around his waist. "If you don't want to go back to the academy, then you'd better get a bell. Come at me with intent to kill; I won't just be giving these out."

Naruto nodded and settled into a fighting stance, Harumi shooting up from where she was laying and standing beside him as she began producing Razor Leaves. Sasuke whistled and Kana ran over to him tail burning brighter than before. Yuri walked over to Sakura; claws extended and ready to fight.

"Oh, right," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I forgot to mention this before; I have an additional rule. Your Pokegirls are not allowed to help."

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time.

"You heard me," he said. "The Psy-dyke, Boobisaur, and Charamanda are not allowed to help you any of you. If they do, then you all fail. This test is for shinobi only."

"Ugh, fine!" Naruto roared. "But Imma kick your ass for this! Harumi, stay back!"

"Kana, you too," Sasuke said, over his shoulder.

Kakashi eyesmiled as hit the button on the alarm clock. "GO!"

Sakura and Sasuke jumped away while Naruto roared and charged at Kakashi with his fist cocked. Kakashi just caught his fist and flipped him over onto his back, pulling out a little orange book and flipping to a certain page with a perverted giggle as he started reading.

"GRAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he flipped to his feet and made a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Eleven Narutos poofed into existence, surrounding the jonin.

"Take this!" they yelled in unison as they pulled out Kunai and lunged at Kakashi.

The jonin's eye widened as he was buried under the clones as they tackled him.

"Take this!"

"Ow, you jerk!"

"You aren't getting away from us, sensei!"

After about a minute of an overly-comedic dust cloud fight, the clones stopped brawling and looked around, realizing that Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" Naruto pointed towards one of the clones at the center. "You're Kakashi-sensei! You used the henge to change into me!"

"I'm not Kakashi!" the clone yelled, pointing at the clone who grabbed him. "He's henged into the clone grabbing me!"

"Why you little!" was the collective outcry from the rest of the clones as they pounced on that one Naruto. Lots of screaming ensured. When the smoke cleared, there was only one Naruto left. He was beaten up, bruised, and looking very embarrassed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kana fell over laughing so hard, her tail flame scorching portions of the grass as she rolled around. "You…you beat yourself up! Kakashi wasn't even there! AAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up," he muttered as Harumi walked forwards and tried to hug him. "Harumi, don't! Remember, I'll fail the test if you help!"

"But what will Macavity-sama think?" she whispered. "She'll get angry at me for not helping you!"

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed, snapping his fingers with a light bulb going off over his head. "Harumi-chan, you're a genius! I'll tame you later tonight, okay! Hey, Kana!"

"Y-yes?" the Charamanda wheezed out in between giggles.

"Where did Sasuke go?" he asked.

She pointed deeper into the woods before rolling over and continuing to guffaw at Naruto. Harumi just scowled at her as Naruto turned and ran off into the woods where Kana had pointed. About three minutes later, he ran out into another clearing.

"Sasuke!" he called.

"Down here, dobe," came a very embarrassed voice.

Naruto looked down at his feet to see he was nearly standing on Sasuke's face. The Last Uchiha was buried up to his neck in the dirt, scuffed up and bruised. Naruto had to choke back a laugh at the Rookie of the Year looking like a carrot in someone's vegetable garden. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blonde teammate.

"Just get me out of here, dobe," he grumbled.

Naruto just nodded, still smirking, as he dug Sasuke out of the hole.

"So Kakashi-sensei got you too?" Sasuke asked, jerking his head at Naruto's new bruises.

"Yeah, but I figured it out!" he exclaimed, dragging Sasuke back into the woods. "Do you know where he is?"

"He said something about going after Sakura next," Sasuke said, yanking his arm back. "Dobe, what are you doing!"

Naruto bit his thumb and wove the seals. "Kuchiyose!"

With a puff of smoke, Macavity appeared in mid yawn. She blinked a few times, looking around for Naruto before she finally found him. "Hey, Naruto!" she yawned again. "Who's the emo-kid?"

"Macavity-chan, this is Sasuke," he said, pointing at the blinking Uchiha (who was trying not to stare at her massive chest). "Sasuke, meet the Legendary Cleric of Chaos, Macavity!"

"L-L-L-Legendary?!" Sasuke gasped out.

"Aww, you've heard of me?" Macavity feigned bashfulness. "I'm flattered, kid. So what did you call me for, Naruto?"

"Well, ya see…" he quickly explained the circumstances of the test.

Macavity snorted when he explained how his own clones had beaten him up and how he had found Sasuke a few minutes earlier.

"Let me guess," she said. "You want me to prank the hell out of this Kakashi guy for doing this to you two, right?"

"Actually, Macavity-chan," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I was hoping that you could steal the bells from him for us?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You took down a chunin by yourself, Naruto," she said. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"He's a jonin, Macavity-chan," he explained. "So he's a lot better than Mizuki-teme. Sasuke and I couldn't even get near him without getting beaten up. You're the only one who can get them!"

"But didn't he say that you aren't allowed to have Pokegirls helping you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he said that only Harumi, Kana, and Yuri weren't allowed to help us," he said. "He didn't say anything about summoning _other_ Pokegirls to help out."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. That was brilliant! How the hell did the dobe come up with something like that? Macavity was also impressed, as evidenced by her colossal prankster smile.

"This is why I like you, Naruto," she said ruffling his hair. "Well, this and you have that monster co-."

"Ahem," Sasuke cleared his throat loudly.

"Right, right," she rolled her eyes as she gave her tamer a long kiss on the lips. "Anyway, I'll steal the bells for you guys. But I'll need you two to distract him for a minute or two while I take 'em or he'll know something's up."

"Gotcha," he smiled as she vanished into thin air. "How are you doing on chakra, Sasuke?"

The Last Uchiha smirked. "Don't tell me you're running low already, dobe?"

"You wish, teme!" Naruto snapped back at him. Suddenly there was an ear-piercing shriek from the eastern portion of the training ground. "And there goes Sakura."

"We need to move fast," Sasuke said, turning and running back towards the training ground entrance. "Dobe, listen to me. I need you to do exactly what I say if this is going to work."

"Alright, teme," he said as Sasuke explained his strategy.

**ONE STRATAGY LATER…**

Kakashi turned to the woods as Naruto staggered out from in between the trees, huffing hard. He looked like he's been put through a paper shredder. His face was covered in dirt, both eyes swollen (one was swollen shut), blood pouring from a possibly broken nose, and it looked like he was missing a few of his teeth. His clothes were ripped up and one of his arms was dangling at his side with a long cut on it. The masked jonin sighed as he walked over to the genin and grabbed him by his good shoulder, pulling him onto his back to be carried to the hospital.

"You couldn't have hurt yourself _this _bad on your own, Naruto," he chided the blonde genin, who was barely conscious by this time. "Oh wait, you had help, didn't you?"

"Heh," said the blonde. "Hey Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm?" the Jonin said, looking over his shoulder.

"Lesson one of being a Shinobi," he grinned. "Never show the enemy your back!"

With that, the clone exploded in a cloud of smoke, blinding Kakashi. He felt a tug at his waist and snatched at the bells. They were gone. As soon as the smoke died down, he could see Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of him, each of them with a bell in their hand and a smirk on their faces.

"Clever, Naruto," he praised the blonde. "Having one of your shadow clones fake being hurt so I would come close and then dispelling it to give Sasuke some cover to go for the bells. Nice teamwork, you two."

"It's was the teme's plan," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "For once, he actually deserves the credit."

Suddenly there was a blow to the back of his head and he fell forwards, feeling the bell being snatched out of his hand.

"HA TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura yelled out in triumph as his head throbbed. "I got a bell! Now Naruto-baka has to go back to the academy and we can be together, Sasuke-kun!"

_"__SLAP!"_

Sakura spun around in a clockwise direction, staggering as the vine that has stuck her across the face retracted back to Harumi, whose face was absolutely livid.

"How _dare_ you touch my master!" she growled out at Sakura.

"Mistress!" Yuri yelled, running over to her tamer and kicking knocking Sasuke out of the way and throwing him down. "AH!"

Kana had spit out a cluster of small embers at the Psy-dyke's head, setting her hair on fire.

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi yelled. "Sakura, you fail!"

"WHAT?" she screeched. "BUT I GOT A BELL!"

"At the expense of your comrade," Kakashi said. "If this was a real battle, would you kill your comrades to save your own life?"

"Only if it was Naruto," she said as the blonde in question got back up, rubbing the lump on his head. "No one loves him and he's always trying to get between me and Sasuke-kun! He's better off dead anyway!"

"I see," Kakashi said. "Get out."

"What?" she asked.

"I said leave this training ground," he said, pointing at the gate. "I refuse to be your sensei if you say you are willing to kill your friends on a reason like that."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "MY MOTHER IS ON THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL!"

"Which holds no jurisdiction over the shinobi forces of this village," he said, coldly. "You may have gotten a bell and passed this test by the book, but you will never be a kunoichi under my command."

Sakura's face looked like a volcano ready to explode. Her mouth was moving rapidly, but no sound came out. Finally, she grit her teeth and sucking in a deep breath.

"This isn't over," she growled as she turned around and walked for the gate. "Yuri! We're leaving!"

The Psy-dyke followed her Mistress without question, shooting a death glare at Kakashi. As soon as they were gone, Sasuke let out a huge breath and fell backwards onto his back.

"She's gone," he laughed. "She's finally gone!"

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, anime tears of joy following down his face. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I thought I was gonna go deaf!"

"It's fine, really," he awkwardly eyesmiled down at the two of them. "I'll just report to Hokage-sama about this…incident and get us a third member of the team." _Kurenai does owe me a favor or two for when I caught her trying Asuma's smokes. _"So as of this moment, we are Team Seven!"

"YATTA!" Naruto fist pumped as Sasuke just gave a subtle smirk as Kana walked over behind him.

"Congratulations, Sasuke-sama," she said with a soft smile.

"Master, you're awesome!" Harumi shouted as she jumped on Naruto's back and kissed his neck.

"Ahem," Kakashi said before the Boobisaur could start releasing Lust Dust. "Be at the Hokage building at seven tomorrow. We begin our missions right away."

With another eyesmile and a wave, he vanished in a shunshin.

"Whew! I thought he'd never leave," Macavity said as she reappeared next to Naruto.

"Macavity-sama!" Kana automatically bowed at the waist.

"Thanks for the help with the bells," Sasuke said. "But dobe, why didn't you tell Kakashi about her after he passed us? I thought you'd be dying to brag about having her as your Pokegirl."

"Yeah, but Sakura had a point yesterday," he said, looking a little downcast. "If someone found out about Macavity-chan, they'd try to take her away from me. And I'll never let that happen! So until Kakashi-sensei shows that I can trust him, then I'll keep Macavity-chan a secret."

"Hn," Sasuke said, turning away. "Does that mean you trust me, dobe?"

"I guess so," he chuckled as Macavity grabbed him and Harumi. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke…Kana-chan."

With that, they vanished from the training grounds.

**WHEW! DAYUM THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD! I'LL PROBABLY GET THE NEXT ONE OUT TOMORROW UNLESS MY CLASSES GO ON LATE. UNTIL THEN, MY DATTEBAYO-BROS, REVIEW! THE MORE PEOPLE REVIEW, THE MORE I WRITE!**

**NEXT TIME: D-RANKS AND NEW FACES!**


	6. D-Ranks and a New Face

Chapter 6: D-Ranks and A New Face

**ENJOY!**

Naruto was having the greatest dream he'd ever had: he was hot-tubbing in the world's biggest bowl of miso ramen in his own private bathroom in the Hokage mansion with Macavity and Harumi on either side of him, feeding him noodles. This wonderful, once in a lifetime dream, was sadly woken up by the screeching of his alarm clock. He could have sworn he didn't set it for five in the morning and that Macavity-chan wouldn't have done this. He quickly smashed it and tried to go back to sleep, but rest eluded him.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei," he muttered as he rolled out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. "Making us get up early on a Saturday…mph."

He was so busy mumbling to himself that he didn't see Macavity coming around the corner, wearing nothing but a towel over her chest that was so small on her it didn't even cover her breasts all the way. He walked straight into her, accidentally burying his face in her furry stomach.

"Morning, Naruto," she purred in a sensuous voice.

"Mmm, g'mrnin," he mumbled as he backed away and fell into his morning routine. He walked into the kitchen, pulled out a cup of instant ramen and put the water on to boil, walking over to the toaster and putting a pop tart in.

"So…" the feline legendary purred, wrapping her arms around his chest and pushing her breasts into the back of his head. "What time do you have to meet your team?"

"S'ven," he groaned as his ramen boiled, pouring it into a cup.

"Seven," she purred. "That gives us two hours to…huh?"

Naruto was asleep at the table in his breakfast, his snoring making bubbles in his ramen. She just shook her head and picked him up, slinging him over her shoulder. She was going to get what she wanted one way or another.

"Harumi!" she called towards the bathroom. "Don't get in the shower yet! I'm bringing Naruto in!"

She walked into the bathroom as Harumi poked her head out, towel wrapped around her waist. "Aww, I was gonna ask after breakfast!" she pouted as Macavity carried Naruto in and sat him down on the edge of the tub.

"He's in no shape to tame both of us," she said, frowning. "Besides, he needs to be on time for his meeting today. Taming both of us would make him later than his sensei."

"So what do you need me to do?" Harumi asked.

"Use your Lust Dust to wake him up," she said.

Harumi's eyes gained a lustful gleam to them as she reached behind her and shook some of the green dust into her hand. She then proceeded to discard her towel and sprinkle the dust onto her breasts, making sure she covered every inch of skin.

"Wake up, master!" she giggled as she smashed her boobs into Naruto's face, pushing him as deep as he could go.

"Waaah!" Naruto bolted to attention as Harumi's Lust Dust gave him a kick-start. "Harumi-chan? Macavity-chan? Where am I?"

"The bathroom," Harumi said.

"What was I doing?" he asked.

"You fell asleep in your breakfast," Macavity explained. "I had Harumi wake you up."

"Oh, thanks, Harumi-chan," he smiled. "But, um…what am I going to do about this?"

He pointed to the sizeable tent that had formed in his pants. Harumi and Macavity both licked their lips in sync.

"You could us let take care of you, master?" Harumi said with a seductive air in her voice.

"Together," Macavity added as she undid his zipper.

**_!LIME ALERT!_**

She pulled his pants down around his ankles exposing his throbbing member. Grinning, she lightly blew on it, watching it twitch as the cold air came in contact with it.

"Harumi," she said. "Give me a hand, will you?"

The Boobisaur's eyes gleamed as she darted besides Macavity and began stroking Naruto's length, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her tamer. She grinned and rubbed his cock all over her breasts, covering it in the remaining Lust Dust.

"How's this, master?" she asked, lightly kissing his head as Macavity began teasing his sack.

"Great, Harumi-chan," he moaned out as Macavity leaned up to kiss him.

"My turn," she purred as Harumi switched places with her, taking Naruto's lips as she took his cock. Right away, she took him into her mouth and began sucking on him. Her head bobbed up and down as her tongue swirled around his head.

"M-Macavity-ch-chan," Naruto stammered as Harumi got off his lap and began to lick and stroked his shaft along with her harem sister.

"Gonna cum, master?" she asked as Macavity began sucking harder and harder on him.

"Ngggghmrg," was all Naruto could muster as the feeling of both his Pokegirls giving him head sent him over the edge. "Macavity-chan! Harumi-chan! I'm Cumming!"

Macavity pulled back in time for him to cum, his spunk decorating her and Harumi's faces and breasts. They opened their mouths, swallowing what they could before they cleaned off their bodies, savoring every single drop as they licked their fingers clean.

**_!LIME END!_**

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

"Gah, where is he?" Naruto fumed as the clock chimed, signaling that Kakashi was an hour late.

"Master, maybe he's not coming," Harumi said as her tamer paced in front of the mission desk.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said, pulling out his pipe. "Kakashi will be here soon, I promise. Now has anyone seen my matches?"

"Allow me, Sandaime-sama," Kana said, lighting his pipe with a single ember.

"Ah, thank you, Kana-san," the elderly Hokage smiled as he puffed on his pipe. "So Naruto-kun…how is being a genin?"

"It's awesome!" the blonde cheered. "Now that Sakura's not here, Sasuke and I work together better, Harumi-chan and I can go out more, and now no one calls me a baka!"

Hiruzen smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm. But what he said had also brought up another issue…one that had given him a massive headache in the council chambers this morning and was still coming back to him in the form of the blasted paperwork. Apparently, Mebuki Haurno believed that the "Demon Brat" had influenced Kakashi Hatake in refusing to teach her daughter. She was calling for Naruto's execution and Kakashi being killed along with him out of fear of "Contamination." He had done everything short of knocking the woman out to get her to shut up. He had asked Kakashi about what had happened and the lazy jonin had given his report on the test. Sasuke and Naruto had done very well in figuring out how to get a bell by working together; while Sakura had betrayed one of her comrades to pass the test. While she did get a bell and was able to become a full genin, she was not fit to work on a squad with Kakashi. He knew how the masked jonin felt about killing comrades and agreed to make an exception to the team placements.

"Speaking of Sakura," he said. "I have some good news for the four of you. She will not be placed on you team."

"WAHOO!" Sasuke yelped out, completely losing his emo demeanor as he picked Kana up and kissed her right on the lips.

Everyone stared at him in an awkward silence. Kana just blushed and looked him right in the face as he realized what he just did.

"Um," he said, a very uncomfortable expression on his face. "She's just so annoying."

"Riiiight," Naruto and Harumi said at the same time.

"Getting back on topic," Hiruzen said. "Sakura is now assigned to Team Ten under Kurenai Yuhi. Your new teammate will be Hinata Hyuuga. I'm sure you know her."

"Hinata-chan's gonna be on my team?" Naruto said. "Awesome! She's way nicer than Sakura."

"Yeah," Sasuke said in agreement. "But where is she?"

"I sent Kakashi to get her this morning," Hiruzen sighed. "But now I'm starting to regret assigning him for that job."

"Ah, who cares?" Naruto said, crossing his arms. "The important thing is that I'm a genin now and ready for missions! This is gonna be so cool!"

If Naruto had been looking at Hiruzen at that moment, he would have seen the cruel smirk that slowly stretched across his face.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"THIS IS SO _NOT_ COOL!" he yelled as he lugged the last bucket of paint onto the cart…last bucket out of two hundred other buckets.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he wiped sweat off his brow. "'Dobe's right, this sucks."

"Master, I can't feel my vines!" Harumi whined, rubbing her vines as she cried anime tears.

"Sasuke-sama, can we please go home now?" Kana asked, her hands blistered from lifting timber.

"Ano…w-w-we just have t-two more jobs," Hinata's soft voice was barely audible over Naruto's yelling and the two Pokegirls complaining as she stacked boxes of nails on top of each other. "Then we g-get paid and we go h-home."

"Well, almost, Hinata," Kakashi said from his seat up in a tree, not looking up from his book. "After you finish organizing the construction supplies, then we have another D-rank to do!"

"I HATE D-RANKS, TTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke's frown turned into a scowl while Hinata's timid expression faltered into hopelessness. Kana and Harumi's jaws dropped at the same time.

"This makes our thirty-second D-rank!" Kakashi said with an eyesmile. "Isn't that exciting?"

"NO!" all of them, even Hinata, yelled.

"Well, the sooner you're done here, the sooner you can finish the next one," Kakashi said, turning back to his book and giggling perversely.

"Stupid lazy sensei," Naruto mumbled as he picked up a chunk of stone and started making a pile. "Hey, Hinata-chan, how come you don't summon your Pokegirl? She could help us finish these stupid chores."

"Um…my clan," she started, poking her fingers together. "My clan d-doesn't really l-l-like Pokegirls."

"So?" he asked. "That doesn't mean that you can't have one."

"W-well, Otou-sama is really strict about having any," she said. "He says that t-they aren't worthy of the Hyuuga."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply when a small monkey with a scroll in its hands suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke right next to Kakashi. It passed him the scroll, chittered a little, then poofed out in another burst of smoke.

"What is that, Sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Good news," the jonin said as he pocketed the scroll. "You guys can stop working for now."

All three genin and their two Pokegirls collapsed on their backs with a colossal sigh.

"Because you have an assignment from the Hokage to work on instead," he laughed. "It seems Madam Shijimi's pet Kitten Pokegirl, Tora, has gone missing again and the Hokage has asked us to find her."

"Can we go home after this, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so," the masked jonin shrugged. "I'll be reporting to Hokage-sama about this development, so you guys are on your own for this one."

"Yatta! Harumi, let's go!" Naruto cheered as he scooped his Pokegirl up bridal style and leapt to the rooftops.

"Try over by the woods!" Kakashi yelled as Hinata, Kana, and Sasuke followed him. "And make sure she gets to the Hokage office in one piece!"

A few minutes later, they were walking through the woods with Hinata's Byakugan active and scanning for any sign of the troublesome cat.

"See anything?" Sasuke asked.

"N-not yet," she said. "I'm sorry my Byakugan doesn't see as far as others of my clan."

"Don't be sorry," Naruto smiled as Harumi scanned the woods around them. "You just unlocked it, remember? It's not gonna be strong as someone who's been using it for years."

Hinata blushed hard but then suddenly recovered and pointed ahead. "I see her," she said. "She's just up there, fifty feet in front of us."

"Awesome, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, charging ahead with Harumi. "Let's get her!"

"Naruto-kun, hold on!" Hinata reached out and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "She's not alone!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke both asked.

Hinata pressed a finger to her lips and walked forwards. They followed her quietly to the edges of a clearing and watched as she pointed at the center. There was Tora the Kitten playing with a ball at the center…surrounded by twenty other Kittens and Catgirls. They all swallowed. They would be able to handle one or two Catgirls without hurting Tora, plus maybe another two thanks to Kana and Harumi but there was no way they could take that many, even with Naruto's shadow clones. Catgirls had razor sharp claws that could easily pop a shadow clone with just a touch. The only way to accomplish this would be to call Macavity, which was something that Naruto wouldn't do. He wanted to prove that he was strong on his own…that and he didn't want to accidentally summon her when she was in a mood and have her clobber him. Plus, Hinata was here and he didn't know if she was trustworthy or not.

"What do we do?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm thinking," Sasuke whispered back.

"Well think faster, teme!" he snapped.

"Ano," Hinata protested. "Please don't fight. They'll hear us."

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other for a moment before Sasuke blinked and grinned. "Dobe, make some Shadow Clones," he said. "See if you can distract them. Then Hinata, you Jyuuken Tora unconscious and then we'll just grab her and get out of here."

Naruto grinned and formed the seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Eight Naruto's appeared and ran into the clearing, whooping and teasing the Pokegirls until they finally got a rise out of them when one clone decided to spank a Catgirl and run. The horde of feline Pokegirls growled and ran after the fleeing clones.

"Now!" Sasuke said to Hinata.

The Hyuuga Heiress jumped from cover and landed a solid Jyuuken strike to the base of Tora's neck. The Kitten tensed and then fell over with a mewl as Hinata caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as Hinata jumped back to them, handing the unconscious Pokegirl to Harumi; who tied her up with Vine Bondage just in case. "Let's get to Jiji and get paid!"

Sasuke and Kana smiled and then their faces turned ashen. Right away, they lunged forwards, tackling Naruto and Harumi out of the way as a dark orange blur launched itself at them. They made it just in time as the attacking Pokegirl landed right where they had been standing and landed on all fours.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Naruto replied, shakily as he pointed at the Pokegirl behind them. "But I think we're in trouble."

The attacker had a sleek, well-muscled feline frame. She had a furred tail and cat ears covered in reddish-orange fur with black stripes, which covered her entire body. She had a nice breast size too, around a large C-cup. She wore a ragged loincloth and a scrap of tan cloth around her bust to keep them bound. She was around six feet tall, making her a Tigress. The Tigress roared and charged at them on all fours, claws tearing large chunks in the ground as she ran. This was a massive clue that she was most likely Feral; and thus extremely dangerous. Kana jumped in front of Sasuke and breathed out a steady stream of fire, a Flamethrower attack, right in the Tigress's face. However, the Tigress just crouched low to the ground and sprang into the air over the fire, dropping like a rock towards Sasuke with her claws outstretched.

"Harumi, use Razor Leaf!" Naruto yelled, throwing shuriken at the incoming Tigress.

Harumi dropped Tora and launched her attack, the storm of bladed leaves managing to land a few hits on the Tigress as she batted away Naruto's shuriken with her claws.

"Vine Whip!" he called, creating a few clone as Sasuke began weaving seals.

He lunged at the Tigress, slashing and stabbing with his kunai as she countered each one, using a few impressive kicks and judo moves to pop his clones before throwing him at Harumi, who was lashing out at her with her vines. They collided, ending Harumi's attack early as Sasuke finished the last hand seal.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" he yelled as he exhaled a ball of fire the size of a bowling ball at near point-blank range. The Tigress gave an elegant backflip to avoid the fire, the tip of her tail and her left tighg getting singed as she wasn't fast enough.

"Nii Shō!" Hinata yelled as she lunged forwards and struck the Pokegirl twice in the burned leg before she was kicked away. But the damage was done. The Tigress took a step with leg and noticeably winced, growling at the three Genin as they got up.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto yelled, forming more clones with more kunai. "She can't keep doing this forever, guys!"

"Neither can we," Sasuke groaned, the Gokakyuu no Jutsu having eaten a lot of his chakra.

"She can't run n-now," Hinata said, timidly. "I think I got the major muscle groups with my Jyuuken and Sasuke m-may have burned her. W-we could try to get away."

"No way!" Naruto said. "I never back down from a challenge like this! If I did, how could I become Hokage? No Shinobi ever got strong by running away, and I'm not gonna run from this!"

After a moment, Sasuke smirked and got up. "You're right, Dobe," he said as he brushed himself off. "I'll handle this. You, Harumi, and Hinata cover Tora. Leave the Tigress to me and Kana."

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "She'll kill you if you go in there by yourself!"

"I want her," he said, preparing a Contract Seal. "She'll be helpful to have in future battles…especially when I finally go against _that_ man."

Before either Naruto or Hinata could say anything, Sasuke and Kana dashed forwards. Kana blew out a storm of embers towards the Tigress's face; which the she had to block with her forearm. Sasuke dropped low to the ground and slid in between her legs as she blindly swiped with her claws as Kana kept up the Ember. He popped up behind her, taking a few steps up the trunk before back flipping over the Tigress's back and slapping the seal in between her shoulder blades. The Tigress's entire body flashed red as the Contract Seal calmed her down, giving her a temporary tamed state until Sasuke could give her a proper taming. She swayed back and forth before collapsing on the ground. Silence reigned as each of them waited with baited breath, hoping that she would stay down. After a minute of holding their breaths, Sasuke walked over to the Tigress and checked the seal. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It worked," he said.

Naruto and Harumi let out their breaths as Hinata began panting hard. "Thank Kami-sama," she said as Harumi tied Tora up again.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto said as he supported the Tigress's other shoulder. "Before those other Catgirls come back here."

Sasuke and Kana both nodded as they ran back towards Konoha, the unconscious Tigress snoring away as they carried her.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

"I must say, I am impressed with the three of you," Hiruzen said as the Fire Daimyo's wife left the mission room after paying, suffocating the poor Tora and ignoring the poor Kitten's cries of discomfort.

"If she's not careful, she's gonna be a Pantheress one day," Naruto whispered to Sasuke as the Kitten tried to squirm out of the fat lady's arms.

"In that case, we're never going after that Kitten ever again," the Last Uchiha whispered.

"O-okay," Hinata whispered.

"Not only did you manage to complete your mission," the Sandaime continued, "but you managed to capture a level three evolved Pokegirl. Good job, you three. You have all earned this."

He gave them their pay, which contained a nice bonus for capturing the Tigress, who Sasuke had named Tora after their toughest mission to date. Said Pokegirl was currently being treated at the Konoha Hospital for the injuries she sustained.

"I'm proud of you guys," Kakashi said, ruffling Naruto and Hinata's hair. "You did a great job with this mission."

"Yes you did," Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"Now tomorrow, you'll get your choice of missions," Hiruzen said. "We have weeding gardens, cleaning the Academy, walking the Inuzuka dogs,"

"NO WAY IN HELL, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Come on Jiji! Don't give us these stupid chores! We're Shinobi now, not academy students! Give us a tougher mission!"

"I'm with the dobe," Sasuke said. "We all hate doing the chores, Lord Hokage. Give us something that will test us."

"Um," Hinata poked her fingers together. "I wouldn't mind a different type of mission, L-Lord H-Hokage."

Hiruzen sighed, but then smiled. "Alright," he said. "I'm going to give you a C-ranked escort mission to the land of waves."

Naruto grinned, images of him and his Pokegirls defending a nobleman or a princess dancing through his head. Said images were shattered when an old bespectacled man walked in, a bottle of sake gripped in his hand.

"So this is my protection?" he asked, his voice a drunken slur. "They're just a bunch of brats. And look at the one in orange! He's such a shrimp!"

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU, TTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he lunged for the old man.

"Now, now," Kakashi said as he held the blonde back. "No slaughtering the customer, remember?"

"Ignore the drunk, master," Harumi said, giving her tamer a kiss to the cheek. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"You're short too," the drunk slurred, pointing at her. "Even your boobs are short!"

Naruto barely managed to keep his Pokegirl from slicing the man to bits. The man took another drink and chucked the bottle out the window, letting out a long belch. "I am Tazuna," he said. "A master bridge builder. You lot will be guarding me on my way home to the Nami no Kuni."

"Okay then," Kakashi said, clapping his hands. "Go home and rest up guys. Meet us by the gates tomorrow with your gear at eight. See you then!"

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Come on, Haru-chan," Naruto said as he grabbed his Boobisaur by the hand and pulled her out of the Hokage Building towards their home.

_My first real mission as a Shinobi, _he thought as they ran through the streets with Harumi. _This is gonna be awesome!_

**CUT! PRINT! AND GIVE IT TO A KID ON CHRISTMAS! SHIT, IT'S LATE RIGHT NOW. BUT ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER SIX AND NOW THE START OF THE LAND OF WAVES ARC! ONCE AGAIN, A BIG THANKS TO KUROGANO FOR HELPING ME GET STARTED AND GIVING ME IDEAS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE UP TOMORROW DEPENDING ON HOW FAST I TYPE. AND REMEMBER! THE MORE REVIEWERS, THE FASTER I TYPE! **


	7. The Land of Waves

Chapter Seven: The Land Of Waves

"So you finally got a mission?" Macavity asked as she lay on the couch reading a copy of 'Tamer's Weekly.'

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he rolled his bedroll up and began packing it into his bag.

"I guess that's nice," she said, flipping the page with a melancholy sigh.

He stopped packing and looked back at the orange furred Pokegirl. Her normally mischievous expression was bland and dull. She never was dull around him in the time he'd known her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She just sighed and slipped off the couch. "You'll be gone for how long?"

He paused and thought about it for a moment. "Well, we're going to the Nami no Kuni," he said, rummaging around in his pack for his map and unfolding it. "It's pretty close to Konoha, so maybe a week or two."

"Ugh, that's not faaaair!" she whined like a child. "Harumi gets to go with you and I have to stay here! Why don't you tell just everyone that you're my tamer? It'd be so much more fun to see the looks on their faces when they find out!"

"Macavity-chan, you know why I'm not doing this," he sighed as he walked over and sat down next to her, the feline legendary putting her head in his lap as he began stroking her softly. "I don't want anyone to take you away from me. You were my first Pokegirl and you're really special to me."

"Naruto," she said with a sweet smile, pulling him down so that his head was resting on her breasts, his body lying on top of hers. "I want you to know…not even all my sisters trying to kill me could take me away from you. If any of these villagers try to break our bond,"

She unsheathed her claws on her right hand and licked them menacingly.

"Then I'll kill them and hang their bodies from the Hokage Monument," she finished in a tone that even the Shinigami himself would shake at.

Naruto swallowed, knowing that she would go through on that promise. Not even Hokage-jiji would be safe from her.

"But that's not gonna happen," she said with a sweet smile, doing a complete one-eighty. "Because I'm gonna stay with you!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "And I'm gonna stay with you, Macavity-chan," he said. "And if you want me to tell people about you, I will. But just let me do it at the right time, okay?"

She pouted.

"I'll summon you every night on the mission," he suggested, laying his hand on her stomach and ghosting higher.

"Deal," she giggled, kissing him. "Now get packed, you've got a mission, remember?"

"Where are you going?" he asked as she slipped off the couch and stretched.

"Gonna meet with my friend," she said.

"Is this the same friend before?"

"Yep," she said. "You might know her name from your Pokegirl classes: Jenova."

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. The Calamity Pokegirl was in Konoha? According to Iruka-sensei, wherever Jenova went, something utterly catastrophic happened! Macavity laughed hard at his face before she suddenly stopped and grinned hard.

"Hey, Naruto," she said. "How would you like to help me with a little prank?"

The trademark foxy smile emerged on his face. "Shoot," he said.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he and Harumi tore through the streets at speeds that would make a Cheetit jealous. They shoved people out of the way, jumped over stalls, screaming their heads off.

"Hold it!" a chunin finally said, grabbing them by their shoulders. "What the hell is going on, Naruto!?"

"We saw Jenova!" he yelled, clutching Harumi close

"JENOVA?!" the chunin exclaimed. "Where is she? What does she want?"

"She's on top of the Hokage monument!" Harumi whimpered.

"She's probably gonna try and destroy it!" gasped another passing chunin.

"Not on our watch!" yelled the first chunin. "Ayumi, call the ANBU, Shinji, alert the clan heads. I'll tell Hokage-sama!"

"You did the village a great service, Naruto," said the second chunin, Ayumi. "Alright, people, let's go!"

"HAI!"

With that, the crowd that had gathered around them jumped to the rooftops, leaving a pretty much empty street and Naruto and Harumi fighting back giggles as they walked to the gates.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

**WITH MACAVITY**

Macavity whistled as she leaned against the roof of the academy, which had become her meeting place when she and Jenova talked. There had been explosions going off to the north of the village all morning, balls of fire and bolts of lightning flying around the top of the Hokage Monument. She smirked deviously. Her prank was going perfect!

There was a puff of black smoke from behind her and she turned around.

"Hey Jenny," she said with an innocent tone. "Bad day?"

She quickly teleported to dodge the Night Shade that Jenova had shot at her. Jenova was a mess. Her white hair was charred, skin scuffed, and her long white dress was now a slutty miniskirt with burn and kunai marks on it. And boy, did she look _pissed!_

"I know you had something to do with this, Macavity!" she snapped, sitting down against the tiles roof with a huff.

"Me?" she asked in a cutesy voice. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jenny."

"_Don't_ call me Jenny!" Jenova snapped.

"Fine, fine," she said, waving her hand dismissively before looking at Jenova's current state. "Honestly, I thought that you'd be able to handle yourself better."

"You try fighting off an entire platoon of ANBU on your own," she said. "And I was doing just fine until that old geezer showing up and burned my hair."

"Oh, you must mean Jiji," she said.

"Jiji?" Jenova looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, that's what Naruto calls the Hokage," she said. "The two of them are actually pretty close."

"Right, your new Tamer," Jenova nodded. "How are things with him so far?"

"Oh, wanting to know the details, huh?" Macavity teased. "Well, if you're so interested in how good he is in bed, I could probably get him to include you in one of our taming sessions."

She had to teleport again to avoid another Night Shade.

"I wasn't talking about taming, Macavity!" Jenova growled.

"I know," she grinned. "You're just too funny when you're riled up. Counting me, Naruto currently has two Pokegirls. His second is a Boobisaur named Harumi."

"Is he strong?"

"Fairly strong," she nodded. "But he has amazing potential. He's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

If Jenova had been drinking at that moment, she would have spit everything in her mouth out all over the tiles. "A _Jinchuuriki_?!" she was almost screaming. "You remember what the Bijuu almost did to us back then? Especially Kyuubi?!"

"Don't worry," she said. "That baka fox is sealed up tighter than a miser's purse."

(In a random bounty office, Kakuzu sneezed, causing him to drop the money he was counting and consequently attempt to murder Hidan out of anger.)

"Trust me," Macavity continued. "There's no way he's getting out anytime soon."

"It's your funeral," she said. "I remember Kyuubi hated you the most for what you did to him."

"Oh yeah, _that,_" she snickered. "That was hilarious!"

They fell into casual conversation for the next few minutes; mainly talking about food and taming. Macavity ended up promising to get Naruto to make Iruka to treat her to Ichiraku's. They cracked a few jokes before Jenova's face turned a little serious.

"I talked to Bastit a few days ago," she said. "She and Sexmet have set up shop in some ruins on island close to Mizu no Kuni."

"Really?" she was surprised. "I thought Bastit would have gone somewhere where she can get tamed easy?"

"Sexmet convinced her," Jenova said. "But she told me something else. Remember that hurricane that happened last month before you met Naruto?"

Macavity nodded. How could she forget? The storm had decimated half the woods around Konoha.

"Bastit said she saw _her _inside the tornado when it passed over them," she said.

Macavity's eyes widened and she swallowed. "Is…is she sure it's her?"

Jenova nodded. "Onee-sama's still alive," she said. "And she's free again."

**WITH NARUTO**

**ABOUT A MILE OUTSIDE OF KONOHA**

"Dobe, keep up!" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder as they walked along the dirt road, headed east for the coast.

"Coming, teme, jeez!" he grunted. "I thought Kana pulled the stick out of your ass already."

Tora, who had been walking with them, laughed hard. "He's got you there, Sasuke," she chuckled.

Tora was now in a completely new set of clothes from yesterday. Instead of the rags she was wearing, she had a blue top with the Uchiha symbol on the right shoulder and a pair of sexy mini shorts the same color. She had a few wraps around her right forearm as well, giving her a fighter kind of look.

Sasuke just sulked and walked ahead, kicking rock out of the way as he walked past Kakashi and Hinata. The masked jonin was still reading his book while the timid Hyuuga heiress was trying not to look at Naruto, her face turning bright red whenever she did. Tazuna on the other hand, was walking at a steady pace, trying to ignore the chaos/beautiful Pokegirls walking around him. Now that he'd sobered up, he knew exactly how bad pissing off a Tigress could be for his health and was staying quiet out of fear.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he and Harumi caught up to him. "'Think we'll see any enemy Shinobi?"

"I highly doubt it," he said as they walked around a puddle in the middle of the road. "This is a C-rank mission, Naruto. The most we'll probably see is a bandit or-"

"Two?" asked a gravelly voice right in their ears.

A bladed chain flew through the air, looping around Kakashi and wrapping him up tight. Two Shinobi jumped past him, the bladed chain trailing from a pair of heavy metal clawed gauntlets.

"One little piggy," said the one with two horns on his headband.

They gave the chain a tug, slicing Kakashi up into three pieces. Naruto just watched on in shock for a moment, not even registering the fact that one of the Shinobi was swinging his gauntlet at his head. Tora gave a loud feline roar and punched the Shinobi away, her claws leaving long gashes along the man's masked face.

"Get the bridge builder," said the wounded Shinobi, as he dodged a strike from Sasuke. "I'll handle these brats."

"Right," the other man grunted as he moved for Tazuna.

"Nii Shō!" Hinata yelled as she struck the man's gauntlet arm as he ran past her and continued pressing her attack. "Yon Shō! Hakke Shō!"

She struck him a total of eight times, but the Shinobi raised his gauntlet to block all but one of her strikes to his upper arm.

"You little bitch!" the man growled as he raised his gauntlet to strike her down. "I'll kill you for that!"

Naruto blinked and unfroze, dashing at Hinata as fast as he could, Harumi firing off Razor Leaves to help Sasuke and Tora with the first nin. He moved as fast as he could, jumping into the air and tackling Hinata out of the way as the claws came down. He winced as the metal blades dug into his hand, not cutting deep but making the wound burn.

"Hinata, run!" he yelled. "Protect old man Tazuna!"

She just lay there, red faced, and wide-eyed as he looked down at her.

_N-N-Naruto-kun is touching me! _she stammered inside her mind. _I c-could k-k-kiss him now."_

"Hinata!" he yelled again as he rolled away from a claw strike.

"R-right!" she stammered as she ran to Tazuna as she settled into her Jyuuken stance. "Byakugan!"

Naruto turned and faced the Shinobi who had cut him. The man seemed to be grinning under his respirator, looking at the blood that was dripping off the tip of the middle claw of his gauntlet. "Ready to die, brat?" he asked as he charged forwards.

"Hell no, ttebayo!" Naruto replied as he ran at the man.

He automatically ducked the swipe at his head and slid between the man's legs, using the same trick Sasuke had used against Tora. Only he had added something to the mix; a punch to the balls as he slid through. The enemy Shinobi made a sound like a dying cow and keeled over, clutching his crotch with his free hand as Naruto popped up behind him and ax kicked him in the head, sending him off to dreamland. Vines suddenly sprouted from the ground and pinned him down as Harumi finished tying both of them up.

"We did it," Sasuke breathed as Tora hoisted her tamer onto her back.

"Take a rest, Sasuke," she said, not bothering with honorifics like Kana did. "I'll carry you."

"Hn," the last Uchiha grunted, turning away from Tora's face to hide his faint blush as he made a mental note to do more stamina training. Suddenly he remembered what had happened to his sensei moments before he and Tora had been attacked. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes?" came a lazy voice from above them.

"GAH!" both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed as Hinata fainted.

Kakashi just gave them a little wave from where he was sitting, his little book in hand.

"You're alive!" Naruto cheered.

"Of course I am," the jonin said as he jumped down from the tree and over to the writhing enemy Shinobi. "They didn't even see me kawarimi with a log after they attacked. I just thought I'd give you a chance to test your skills against them."

He looked down at the masked Shinobi for a moment before speaking again.

"You're Gozu and Meizu, the famed Demon Brothers of Kirigakure. Chunin ranked missing nins wanted for attempted assassination of the Mizukage," he said, naming each brother respectively. "What are the two of you doing here attacking Tazuna-san?"

The two Kiri-nin just growled/whimpered at him, since Meizu was still feeling that shot to the balls.

"Oh well," Kakashi sighed. "Ibiki will have fun with the two of you. Harumi-san, would you mind tying them to a tree so ANBU can find them easier?"

"Sure," she said, her vines moving the two missing nin to reposition them. She then turned around and saw Naruto's hand. "Master! You're hurt!'

"Huh?" he asked as Harumi barreled into him and one of her vines wrapped around his forearm like a tourniquet. "Haru-chan, that's a little tight."

Harumi inspected the wound, looking at it from all angles. She touched it, sniffed it, and even licked it before she looked up at Naruto again.

"You've been poisoned," she said, looking at Meizu's claws.

"WAH! Get it out!" he began freaking out at her words, waving his wounded arm around wildly. "I don't wanna die!"

"Naruto, it's just a simple poison," Kakashi tried to placate him. "You just need to open the wound a little more so we can let the blood flow out a little-huh?"

Harumi had taken Naruto's hand and was sucking on the cut. Naruto noticed right away that the stinging and the feeling of numbness was leaving his hand as she sucked out the venom. After a few more seconds, she sat up and beamed at him.

"Fixed!" she announced.

Naruto looked down at his hand and saw that the cut had already closed over. All the stinging was gone and he could move it around normally again without resistance.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked, intrigued.

"Easy, I'm half poison-type," she grinned. "Not a lot of people know, but poison types can extract poison from people."

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"So people we get taming from don't die when they touch us!" she said with a cheerful voice as her vine unwound itself from Naruto's forearm and retracted back into her bulb.

A shiver ran down everyone's backs, Tazuna included. _How can she talk about this so casually?_

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi said, looking at the old man. "I don't think you've been truthful with us, have you?"

The old man swallowed and took a step back before his shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"You're right," he said as he proceeded to tell them all about a crime lord named Gato and what he was doing to the Land of Waves. "That's why we need the bridge I am building; to free my home of that man's influence!"

He then got down on his knees and bowed before the genin. "I know I am asking a lot," he said, not looking up. "And I know that I haven't done anything to deserve such kindness…but please help me free my nation."

Suddenly he got up and laughed. "Because if you don't, then my daughter will probably swear eternal hatred on Konohagakure," he said with a jovial smile. "And she'll probably slander your village's name and your reputation will be ruined, but no worries! It's not your concern!"

"Well, I guess we've got no choice," Kakashi said, awkwardly. _This is the worst mission ever!_

"So we're continuing, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so, Naruto," he shrugged before eyesmiling. "Oh, and nice move before."

The blonde just gave a foxy smile and folded his arms behind his head.

"Master is just awesome!" Harumi squealed as she tackled him from behind, jumping onto his back and planting a kiss on his neck.

"Hn," Sasuke said as Tora carried him. "You copied my move, dobe."

Tora snickered. "But his had a lot more effect to it," she said before glaring at Sasuke. "And if you ever do that to me, I'll castrate you. Tamer or not!"

Sasuke gulped and nodded. Shikamaru was right.

Women were troublesome.

**KONOHA**

**WITH MACAVITY**

"This is bad," she repeated to herself for the umpteenth time after she and Jenova had parted ways. "No, bad doesn't even cover this…this is _terrible!"_

If Basitit had been right, then this whole world was in jeopardy. Not even Hy-Bra could defeat Onee-sama. Not even the Kyuubi could beat Onee-sama! Even if the Kyuubi fought Onee-sama with Hy-Bra backing him up, they _still_ couldn't beat her! She was just that powerful.

"But what does she want now?" she asked. "There's nothing here she could want."

She scowled as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Jenova said she would look for find their other sisters and warn them. And of course she'd tell Hy-Bra not to jump the gun and go after learning about this (Kami-sama help the poor bastard who managed to tame her).

"Gah!" she said, stopping to slash the top off a streetlamp. "FUCK!"

If Onee-sama was free, then the whole world was in danger. They'd all thought Onee-sama was dead when they'd been sealed since she hadn't been with them all those years. She must have been given her own prison inside that seal since she was so powerful. The worst part was that there was no way to control Onee-sama.

She didn't need to be tamed.

So even if they could manage to tire her out, there was no way to form a bond between her and a human to keep her under control. In some ways they pitied Onee-sama, but for the most part they feared her like death itself.

"We'll need to prepare," she muttered, looking at her claws. "I'll have to train Naruto myself if we want to even stand a chance."

The thought of her tamer sent a warm feeling through her heart, thawing the cold fear that had surrounded it. She allowed her thoughts to drift off topic, thinking of she and Naruto would do when he summoned her that night. A perverted giggle escaped from her lips as she looked up at the sun, counting the hours before night fell and Naruto would summon her.

**NAMI NO KUNI**

**WITH NARUTO**

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Ugh, what's with all this fog?" Tora asked, shaking water droplets from her fur.

"Lighten up," Harumi said as she sucked in a deep breath. "I like this mist."

"Hinata, is your Byakugan being affected by the mist?" Kakashi asked, still reading his book as they walked.

"N-no, sensei," she stammered, the veins around her eyes bulging with use of her dojutsu. "I can still s-s-see."

The masked jonin nodded and returned to his book. "Naruto, Sasuke," he called over his shoulder. "How are things back there?"

"I can barely breathe, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined, coughing on some of the vaporous water that invaded his lungs. "Where'd this fog come from anyway?"

"Nami no kuni frequently gets foggy, Naruto-san," Tazuna said. "We're so close to the ocean that the humidity is higher than inland."

"Well, I don't like it," Naruto coughed, water sticking to his skin and clothes like perspiration.

"I'm with blondie," Tora grunted, shaking her head to get the water out.

Suddenly the bushes in front of them rustled. Right away the three genin rushed in front of Tazuna and fell into ready stances; Sasuke pulling out a kunai, Naruto readying his Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Hinata slipping into her Jyuuken Stance. They all tensed up as the rustling got louder. A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's head as he began thinking of what kind of Shinobi could be hiding behind that bush. The rustling got even louder and Kakashi slipped his hand into his kunai holster. Finally, the bushes broke apart and revealed!

A snow-white bunny.

"GAH!" Sasuke and Naruto both tripped in sync as Kakashi and Hinata relaxed. Harumi let out a sigh of relief as did Tazuna. Tora, however, had a different reaction.

"Food!" she yelled as she dashed over and grabbed the bunny by its ears before walking back. "Kakashi-sensei, can we stop for lunch? I can skin it for us no problem!"

Hinata turned green in the face with Naruto, running over to the bushes and threw up. Sasuke looked a little unnerved while Tazuna just raised an eyebrow.

"We're in enemy territory, Tora-san," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Now is not a good time to stop for lunch."

"Darn it," Tora muttered before she looked down at the struggling rabbit. "Huh. You don't usually see white rabbits this time of year."

Kakashi's visible eye snapped open as he tackled Tazuna to the ground. "GET DOWN!" he yelled.

Naruto threw Harumi down as Hinata lunged at the blonde, missing by a few seconds and piling on top of Harumi. Tora dropped her "lunch" and threw herself on top of Sasuke as a whooshing sound filled the air. A massive Zanbato sword slashed over the air where they had been standing, flying behind them and burying itself in a tree behind them. Naruto looked up just in time to see a man appear out of a shunshin and stand on the hilt of the massive sword facing away from them. He was shirtless sans for a belt that was used for holding big swords; which only served to show off his well-muscled body and pale skin. His legs were covered by baggy blueish-purple pants with a striped pattern while he had arm and leg warmers with a mist camouflage pattern on them. The bottom half of his face was covered by bandages and he wore his headband sideways on his head, the symbol showing him to be affiliated with Kirigakure. He had short spiky black hair and seemed to give off an aura of fear.

_Whoever this guy is,_ he thought with a gulp, _he's bad news. _

Kakashi got to his feet and looked up at the man. "Zabuza Momochi," he said in a calm voice. "I never expected to see you."

"Ah, so even the great Sharingan no Kakashi has heard of me," the Kiri-nin spoke in a gravelly voice. "What an honor."

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the man from under Tora.

"He's out of your league," Kakashi said, not turning around. "That's all you need to know."

Zabuza chuckled as he turned around. "So your own brats don't even know the truth about you?" he asked. "What a shame…"

Kakashi scowled as he raised a hand to his headband. "Naruto! Sasuke! Hinata!" He called. "Manji formation! Protect Tazuna! I'll handle him."

With that, he raised his headband, revealing a red eye with three tomoe-like marks circling the pupil. Zabuza's eyebrows raised as he locked eyes with Kakashi. "The famed Sharingan eye," he said with his lips curving upwards under the bandages. "This is truly an honor."

The three genin and their Pokegirls jumped into formation around Tazuna and held weapons/claws/Razor Leaves at the ready.

"Foolish," Zabuza said, shunshining over to the water and forming the tiger seal. "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The mist surrounding them thickened to the point where they lost sight of each other.

"Wh-what is this mist?" Hinata stuttered.

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu," Kakashi said, pocketing his book. "And the opening stage for the Muon Satsujin Jutsu, the Silent Killing Technique."

"Silent killing?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Kakashi said, scanning the mist with his Sharingan. "It's a style that allows the user to take out multiple opponents without any of them knowing they've been killed until it's too late. Like the name says, it makes no sound…even the victims don't get to make a single noise before they die. They say that you won't even know you're dead until you see Kami-sama standing before you. Zabuza is world-renown for his mastery of this style, making him a deadly opponent."

"You keep flattering me, Kakashi," the Kiri-nin's voice seemed to echo from the mist itself. "While I enjoy such praise coming from a man like you, I really am on a tight schedule, though. Hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you and your genin live."

"No way!" Naruto yelled, brandishing his kunai at the mist. "It's our mission to protect old man Tazuna and we ain't gonna fail!"

An eerie chuckle echoed through the mist. "I was hoping you'd say that, brat," Zabuza said as he appeared from the mist to Naruto's right, his massive zanbato swinging at Naruto's stomach. "It's over!"

Kakashi moved fast, intercepting Zabuza's slice at Tazuna with a kunai as he palmed a second knife and buried it in Zabuza's stomach. The assassin's eyes widened before he turned into water and fell to the ground. However, another blade appeared from the mist, cutting at Tazuna from over Hinata's head. The Hyuuga Heiress lashed out with a Jyuuken strike to the Kiri-nin's torso, causing him to turn to water again. Sasuke turned and barely managed to duck the would've-been decapitating strike that came his way. Tora growled and pursued the nuke-nin into the mist, lashing out with her claws and forcing him back towards Sasuke.

_This is probably a clone too, _Sasuke thought as he stabbed Zabuza right above his tailbone and watched him disintegrate into water.

"Your brats are well trained," Zabuza said from the mist. "You should be proud, Kakashi."

The masked jonin raised a kunai as a response.

"But," Zabuza chuckled. "Can they counter..._this_?"

The mist thinned enough for them to see each other. But Zabuza was nowhere to be found.

"Behind you!" Kakashi called out.

Naruto turned around and gasped. Zabuza towered over them, the sadistic grin on his lips visible under the bandages as he drew his zanbato. He had been there the whole time and none of them had even realized it!

"Time to die, brats," he growled before looking at Tazuna. "You're next old man."

Naruto froze up in fear as the nuke-nin raised his blade over his head. He could see his own reflection in the shiny polished metal of the sword, looking at his own wide eyes and terrified expression. He was going to die here…all his dreams…for nothing.

"NO!"

Vines suddenly lashed around Zabuza as bladed leaves flew through the air. The nuke-nin managed to deflect the leaves with the flat side of his blade as Harumi charged him. "I won't let you hurt master!" she yelled, getting down on all fours and pointing her bulb at him. A dark speck was launched from the opening in her bulb, impacting on the edge of the zanbato. The seed broke open on contact and released a web of thinner, stringish vines that wrapped around Zabuza's arm.

"GRAAAAH!" he yelled as red light covered his body, emanating from the vines. "My…chakra!"

Harumi wasted no time in grabbing her tamer and pulling him away from the jonin, who ripped the vines off and slashed at her. There was a roar as Tora jumped on his back, her claws raised for a killing blow to his throat.

"Pathetic," he smiled, throwing her off and blocking Kakashi's strike with his sword. "You're getting annoying, Kakashi."

He dug his sword into the ground and spun around, using the handle to augment and power a kick he delivered to Kakashi's face. Kakashi, who didn't have time to block, was sent flying backwards and into the lake that ran parallel to the road.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time as Hinata trembled, not even being able to bring herself to activate her Byakugan.

"Fool!" Zabuza said, shunshining to the water behind Kakashi. "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!"

An orb of water surrounded Kakashi, Zabuza's hand sticking into it to stabilize it.

"Heh, got you," he said, grinning underneath his bandages before turning towards shore. "Now to finish the job. Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A Water Clone rose up from the lake and walked onto shore, drawing its own zanbato.

"Run you guys!" Kakashi yelled. "He's focusing all his energy on keeping me in this prison, so he can only fight you with the clone! If the clone gets too far away from his body, he'll lose control over it! Take Tazuna and run!"

"But if we do that, then who'll save you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "Just get to safety!"

_None of us stand a chance against this guy, _Sasuke thought, evaluating Zabuza and his clone. _And if we try to run, he'll just finish sensei and then hunt the three of us down. Only Kakashi-sensei can hope to fight this guy. But since he's trapped, then it's up to us to free you!_

"Naruto! Hinata!" he called. "Come on, I've got a plan!"

"Right," they nodded, almost reading his mind.

"No, you idiots!" Kakashi yelled from within the water prison. "He's too strong for you! Just run away!"

"Sensei, there's something you need to know about me," Naruto said as he formed the cross-shaped seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "I never go back on my word, and I never run away from a fight! Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A massive cloud of smoke filled the battlefield, clearing to reveal about fifty Narutos all with kunai and smirks on their faces.

"Let's get 'im!" one yelled.

"YEAH!"

The water clone smirked and raised it's sword and slashed the incoming clones out of existence.

"Pathetic," it laughed. "URK!"

Zabuza and Kakashi both gasped as Sasuke and Hinata burst out of the smoke made by the dispelling clones, hitting the Zabuza clone in the gut with a kunai and a Jyuuken strike to the heart. The clone melted into water as Hinata drew a Fuma Shuriken from her backpack and tossed it to Sasuke.

"Catch!" she called as the last Uchiha grabbed it mid-air, drew the blades out, and hurled it at Zabuza.

"Too easy!" the Kiri-nin laughed as he casually grabbed it out of the air. "Huh?"

A second Fuma Shuriken appeared out of the shadow of the one Zabuza had grabbed, speeding at the nuke-nin's waist.

_Such flawless teamwork, _Kakashi thought as the shuriken neared Zabuza. _Obito, Rin, and I never worked this well when we first met. _

Zabuza, who had little choice in the matter, jumped and let the Shuriken pass under him.

"That's the best you've got?" he taunted.

"Not even close, dattebayo!" came Naruto's voice from behind them.

With a puff of smoke, the Fuma Shuriken that Zabuza had jumped transformed into Naruto, who threw a kunai at the astounded missing-nin's face. "Dodge _this, _no-brows!"

Zabuza yanked his arm free of the prison as Naruto hit the water, sputtering as he came to the surface. Anger flashed in his eyes as he dropped the shuriken in his hand and pulled his zanbato around. "You're dead, brat!" he roared as he dashed across the surface towards Naruto.

"Naruto, get out of there!" Sasuke yelled from shore.

"Master, run!" Harumi yelled as Hinata just looked on in pure fear at her crush dying.

Naruto tried to swim away, but Zabuza easily closed the gap on him, the jonin's longer legs carrying him further than he could swim. Suddenly, Zabuza stopped running and gasped. Kakashi was standing in front of him on the surface, wet from the water prison, and anger burning in his eyes.

"Naruto," he said. "Go back to shore. That's an order. I've got this."

"Are you sure, sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi let out a chuckle. "It's nice of you to care, Naruto," he said. "But Zabuza's mine."

"You got lucky, brat," Zabuza said as he faced Kakashi and readied his sword.

Naruto swam away as fast as he could as the two jonin began to battle. As he neared shore, Harumi lashed out with her vines and lifted him out and onto dry land.

"Master, are you okay?" she asked as her vines retracted.

"I'm fine, Haru-chan," he said, kissing her. "Nice throw, teme."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked as Tora hugged him from behind. "You too, dobe."

"That was a-amazing, N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, poking her fingers together.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" he beamed as he gave her a thumbs-up. "That Jyuuken stuff you did to the clone was pretty awesome too!"

Hinata gave an "eep!" and passed out.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! What happened?" Naruto asked, grabbing the unconscious girl and trying to shake her awake.

_Moron, _Sasuke rolled his eyes. _But it figures that you don't know about her crush. _

A roaring crash of water brought their attention back to the battlefield. A torrent spiraled out of the lake and crashed into Zabuza, sending him crashing back into the woods with his back against a tree.

"That…damn…eye," he grunted as Kakashi appeared on the branch above him. "Can you…see the future?"

"Yes," Kakashi said as he readied a kunai. "I foresee…your death."

Suddenly, Zabuza stiffened as two senbon needles appeared in his neck. With a gargling sound, he toppled over.

"You were right," said a new voice. "His future was death."

Everyone turned to see another Kiri-nin standing on a branch. He was dressed in a hunter-nin mask and battle kimono, two long strands of black hair framing his face.

"Thank you for your assistance," the masked man said as he grabbed Zabuza's body and sword. "I've been tracking Zabuza for many days now. He proved to be quite elusive. I'll be taking his body now. I'll make sure you get part of the bounty."

Naruto just stared at the masked man as he repositioned Zabuza's zanbato on his back. "Goodbye," the man said as he vanished in a shunshin.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked. "What just happened?"

"I'll explain later, Naruto," he said as he replaced his headband over his Sharingan. "Sasuke."

"Yeah?" the last Uchiha asked.

"You're on carrying duty," he said with an eyesmile as he passed out, the Sharingan having sucked up all his chakra. "Wake me when we get to Tazuna's house."

**WOW, MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE! THINGS ARE PICKING UP A LITTLE BIT NOW! ZABUZA HAS ENTERED THE FRAY AND TEAM SEVEN IS NOW FIRMLY STUCK IN A MISSION THAT COULD POTENTIALLY KILL THEM ALL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHO WILL RECEIVE THE NEXT POKEGIRL? WILL IT BE NARUTO? OR WILL IT BE SASUKE? READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT. THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I WRITE!**


	8. Team Training

Chapter Eight: Team Training

**WASSUP MY NINJAS? I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. IN TRUTH, I TOOK A TWO WEEK BREAK FROM EVERYTING INTERNERT AND FANFICTION TO STRAIGHTEN OUT MY LIFE AND CONFRONT MY DEMONS. BUT, I WON THE FIGHTS AND I'M BACK AND READY TO GET GOING! **

**ENJOY!**

Naruto slipped through the woods silently, constantly checking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. Night had fallen and it was time to keep his promise to Macavity.

They had reached Tazuna's house late in the afternoon, Kakashi-sensei still being carried over Sasuke's shoulder. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, had given them all rooms in the house for while Kakashi recovered, which Hinata had deduced to be around a day and a half from looking at his chakra network, although she was sure that he would wake up by tomorrow morning. After some dinner they had all gone to bed, leaving Naruto to sneak out his window and head deep into the woods outside Tazuna's house. He would prefer taming Macavity inside, but he couldn't risk anyone hearing her being summoned. Harumi already knew about the deal he'd made with her and was fine with it. She actually said she would cover for him if anyone asked where he was.

"This looks like a good spot," he nodded, reaching a nice-sized clearing. "Kuchiyose!"

With a short puff of smoke, Macavity appeared. "Hey, Naruto!" she giggled, grabbing the blonde up and hugging him close to her breasts, her immense Pokegirl strength crushing the air from his lungs.

"Ow, ow, ow! Macavity-chan, that kind of hurts," he said as she let him down.

"Oh grow a pair," she said casually as she reached down and slid her mini shorts around her ankles. "'Time for you to uphold your promise."

_**!LEMON ALERT!**_

Macavity purred lustfully as her tamer slipped his hands down her body to cup her butt, his finger kneading her ass and sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

"You like this, don't you, Macavity-chan," Naruto asked in a seductive whisper, slipping his hand in between her legs to tease her outer lips.

She nodded weakly and gave a moan has her knees threatened to give out. His fingers spread out until he was ribbing both sides of her lips while he teased her clit with his thumb. A lustful moan escaped her lips as Naruto dipped a finger inside her depths, swirling the digit around to pleasure the feline goddess before him. Macavity threw her head back and moaned loudly as she fell over onto her knees facing away from Naruto. Her body shook and trembled with pleasure, her breasts bouncing with every pant. She needed release badly. She wanted to cum so hard that her body gave out and she just became a drooling incoherent mess.

"Does this feel good?" Naruto asked innocently, pressing his thumb into her clit.

"God, yeeeesssss!" she moaned as she collapsed onto her stomach and rolled over, spreading her legs wide. "Please…use your tongue!"

Naruto nodded and put his head in between her thighs. She felt his tongue roll over her swollen and needy labia, sending more pleasure down her spine until she was bucking her hips against his face. Naruto closed his eyes and kept licking, her sweet honey covering his face and lips. She tasted almost as good as his beloved ramen.

"Naruto…please," she panted. "I need…to…cum…please let me…cum!"

He nodded and began attacking her clit. He nibbled and sucked on her tender bud, hearing her moans grow louder and louder. Finally, her moans reached an octave as she roughly ground her cunt into Naruto's face, cumming so hard that she actually soaked his face.

"Was that good, Macavity-chan?" he asked as he sat up, licking her juices off his face.

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and grinned wildly. "Oh, you have _no_ idea, Naruto," she said as she got up and faced a tree, bending over to stick her ass out at him, tantalizingly. "But I've still got to make you feel good, so come on!"

Nodding, he dropped his pants and revealed his rock-hard member. Macavity licked her lips in anticipation as she felt his head trace the outer edges of her lips, sending another shiver down her spine. Naruto grinned at her reaction and began to fondle her ass.

"So you like this?" he asked as he continued to tease her.

Macavity let out a needy moan as sensations overwhelmed her. She needed him; needed him badly. She wanted to feel him filling her up, completing her, but she could barely manage a coherent word. It was like her knew her body better than she did. She envied Harumi…being able to stay around Naruto all this time and experience this wonderful feeling whenever she wanted. Damn the secrecy surrounding her existence to the Shinigami's stomach; she would be walking by his side soon!

She summoned every ounce of strength she had and rocked her hips backwards, sliding his cock inside her. Her back arched with pleasure as Naruto let out a breath at the sensation of penetrating her. She was so warm and tight around his hard tool.

"Macavity-chan, you feel awesome!" he grunted out as he thrusted into her.

She moaned and mewled, pushing her ass higher into the air to meet his cock as it penetrated her. Oh, he was hitting her g-spot! Tidal waves of pleasure coursed through her body, making her clit and nipples tingle with electricity. Her breasts bounced around as he slid deeper and deeper inside her dripping honeypot. Her tamer's animalistic grunts mixed perfectly with her moans as he began moving faster, his hips slapping loudly against her ass. She blushed hard as she realized it sounded like he was spanking her. Her mind dripped with erotic ideas of what she could do with her Tamer on the next time he summoned her. But that would have to wait due to the following.

"N-Narutoooooooo!" she moaned out as her climax approached rapidly. "CUMMINIIIING!"

"Ngh! Macavity-chan!" he grunted as he released into her, their orgasms mixing together as Macavity's fluids splashed over his cock and thighs, Naruto's own seed filling her womb with a delightfully warm, happy feeling.

_**!LEMON END!**_

"Amazing," Macavity panted as she slumped against the tree, drawing Naruto into her lap. "You tired, Naruto?"

The genin nodded. Sex with the Cleric of Chaos always seemed to tire him out more than when he tamed Harumi. "Yeah," he said. "But that was really fun, Macavity-chan…are you happy?"

She nodded, kissing the top of his head lovingly before she stroked his whisker marks. He smiled and purred as she touched them, making her chuckle at her tamer's antics.

"Get some rest," she told him. "I'll bring you back to the old drunk's house in a little bit."

"Mkay," he said as he snuggled up close to her, using her breasts as pillows. "Macavity-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being my Pokegirl," he grinned sleepily as he finally nodded off.

She smiled down at him, hugging him closer. She looked down at his stomach where the seal was. His shirt was pulled up enough so that she could see the bottom markings of the seal that held back the Kyuubi. She pursed her lips. Should she do it? It could cause problems in the future for Naruto. But she needed to be sure of something first. She made up her mind and made a seal, closing her eyes and beginning to mediate, hoping to enter Naruto's mindscape.

**"****You…"**

She smirked as she turned around and faced the massive cage. "It's been a while, Kyuubi," she smirked with the same expression she had worn all those years ago when they had last met.

The Nine Tailed Fox sprang from the darkness behind the bars, its claws and fangs grating off the cage with a flurry of sparks.

**"****YOU!" **it yelled again as it kept attacking. **"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"**

"How are you going to do that from behind that cage?" she taunted, walking right up to the bars and grinning maliciously. Quickly, she formed a complex chain of hand seals, making more bars appear from the water beneath her. "There…that should keep you from interfering with Naruto's chakra control for a while."

The fox roared and fired off a Bijuudama at the bars, which held fast despite the power of the tailed beast ball.

She shook her head and clucked her tongue at the raging Bijuu. "So rude," she said, leaning on one of the bars.

The fox just roared at her and stood there glaring. **"Come in here, you bitch!"** he growled. **"Fight me!"**

"I'd rather not," she smirked. "And I can't believe you're still angry about _her._ I thought you'd be angrier about that time you had to fight Mountaintide and I played that prank on you the night before."

The Kyuubi growled and turned even redder at the memory. Part of it was anger, and part of it embarrassment. But he recovered quickly and gave an evil snarl at Macavity.

**"****She forgave you…" **hegrowled.** "Even after what you did to her, what you did to Jiji, SHE STILL FORGAVE YOU!"**

The smirk died from her face as she turned and began walking back to her own mind. "That was her mistake," she said coldly. "And she paid for it."  
The Kyuubi's roar of anguish and hatred would have been heard for miles.

**The Next Day:**

Naruto panted heavily as he and Sasuke traded blows, jumping around as Kana blew out an ember at him. He jumped again and threw some shuriken at her, which Sasuke intercepted and deflected. Tora roared and lunged forwards, only to get caught in Harumi's Leech Seed. The Tigress swayed for a moment, trying to rip as many of the draining vines off her, but finally succumbing and dropping to the ground with a mewl and a kitty snore.

"Go Naruto, wooo!" Macavity cheered from the sidelines as Harumi fired off a Vine Whip at Kana.

The fire type tried to quickly jump back to avoid the vines that wound themselves around her ankles, only to be caught and slammed into the ground and hogtied in a very bondage-esque way. She grunted and thrashed around, attempting to light the grass on fire.

"Hah!" Harumi said as she tightened the vines. "I win!"

She suddenly yawned. "But now I'm sleepy," she mumbled as she lay down for a sunbath.

"I guess that's enough sparring," Naruto said, lowering his kunai and walking towards his lazy Pokegirl.

"You just don't want to lose, dobe," Sasuke smirked, tauntingly.

"Hell no, ttebayo!" he yelled, charging Sasuke with his fist cocked.

"Maa, maa, what's all the noise?" Kakashi asked as he hobbled his way into the clearing with Hinata following him. With a stifled yelp of surprise, Macavity jumped and scrambled up into the tree above them like a cat fleeing from Akamaru and a dogcatcher. Both Sasuke and Naruto choked on their own laughter as Kana and Harumi squeaked and covered their mouths at the Legendry's reaction.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, trying to hold back his giggles. He knew that if he laughed, Macavity would kill him…sad thing is he really wanted to laugh. "Ho-how are you feeling?"

The one-eyed Jonin paused a moment and eyed his student. Even without his Sharingan, he could see the flattened patch of grass at the base of the tree behind Sasuke. He knew it was too big to belong to either of them, and then there was the matter of Naruto's guilty look. Sasuke also looked like he was up to something, not to mention both of their Pokegirls were looking away and whistling. Something was up with his squad…something that seemed to be revolving around Naruto.

"I'm just fine, Naruto," he said with a casual eyesmile. "In fact, I think we're ready to begin our training."

"Really? Awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, finally," Sasuke smirked.

Hinata just smiled a little and shifted closer to Naruto.

"So what are we gonna learn first, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked. "Are we gonna learn how to spit fire? Fly? Kill demons with our pinkies?"

"No, no, and no we will not learn how to kill things with our pinkies, Naruto," he said. "For your first exercise…you will…"

All three genin and their Pokegirls leaned forwards slightly.

"Climb a tree!"

All of them tripped, sans Tora, who woke up thanks to a shot of Harumi's Lust Dust.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT EXCUSE IS THAT?!" Naruto screamed. "YOU PROBABLY JUST WANT TO READ THAT STUPID BOO-huh?"

Kakashi was walking up the side of the tree as easily as he would on flat ground.

"It's all about chakra control," he said, casually, as if he was talking about the weather. "Focus your chakra into your feet and."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, running right at a tree. "I'll get this my first shot!"

He ran at the tree, took one step, and was blasted off into the woods with a yelp that sounded like a two failed criminals and their Meowth hit with a thunderbolt.

_"__HAH!"_ Macavity failed to hold back her laughter before slapping her hands over her mouth with a squeak.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Sounds like some kind of bird," Sasuke put forward, sweating slightly as Hinata and Harumi ran after Naruto.

"Birds don't laugh," Kakashi said in a low tone, raising his headband to stare into the canopy.

Sasuke swallowed and watched his sensei, Kana and Tora tense as well. If Kakashi found out about Macavity, there was no telling what he would do. Most likely he would attack her…after all; he would have good reason to.

_FLASHBACK_

_AFTER THE BELL TEST_

_"__Kana," he called as he and the Charamanda walked into the Uchiha compound. _

_"__Yes, Sasuke-sama?" the petite fire-type answered. _

_"__How much do you know about Naruto's new Pokegirl?" he asked. _

_"__Macavity-sama or Harumi-san?" she asked. _

_"__Macavity," he said. _

_He knew from Iruka's lectures that Macavity was a legendary Pokegirl, and that meant she was strong. But legendary Pokegirls were secretive and rarely seen, and that was why he was puzzled. Why would a legendary make herself seen now of all times? And to Naruto of all people?_

_"__Macavity-sama is…an enigma even to Pokegirls," Kana said as she opened the door for Sasuke, blowing out an ember onto a candle she had on the table to illuminate the room. "She has always done what she wanted, when she wanted, wherever she wanted. Most times, she acts like a child. But sometimes she can turn as cold as the most experienced assassin. She is a legendary and thus she is not one fight alone. I don't know what her exact abilities are, and I apologize for this, Sasuke-sama. I believe that she is in your bingo book, though. Perhaps that will tell you more about Macavity-sama?"_

_He nodded and went to the Uchiha Clan library, pulling out the newest edition of the bingo book. Flipping past the Shinobi section after taking time to glare at the picture of Itachi, he arrived on Macavity's name. His eyes bugged out as he read the few sentences page. _

_"__No date available?" he breathed. "If seen, flee on sight. Highly unpredictable." _

_Flee on sight…that was usually given to extremely powerful Shinobi. Minato Namikaze, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha all had that same ranking. People who were given this ranking were usually S-Rank or higher. He blanched. She was the same skill level as Itachi. Naruto's first Pokegirl could fight his Aniki and possibly beat him. But she seemed so…nice and fun-loving when she appeared. She was nothing like the man who had killed their family all those years ago. _

What kind of a monster is she?_ He wondered as he stared at the blurry picture of the orange feline goddess. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Owwwww," Naruto moaned as he walked back into the clearings, holding his head. "What the hell? I thought you said channel chakra to your feet and everything would be fine?"

"Yes, but you didn't let me finish," Kakashi said, looking away from the treetops to focus on his student. "I was about to say that you have to find the right amount of chakra to stick to the tree. Too little and you'll fall off. Too much and you'll be blasted away like how you were just now."

He reached into his kunai holster and threw the three of them one knife. "Use these to mark your progress on the tree," he said. "When you reach the top, come and find me for the next step. Peace!"

With that, he vanished in a shunshin.

"Hey," Naruto said with a foxy frown. "Is it just me, or is our sensei a lazy pervert?"

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. "It's not you, dobe."

"Ano…m-maybe he still n-n-needs to recover?" Hinata stuttered.

"Pssh, right," Naruto said. "Then how come he keeps reading that book instead of teaching us?"

"Master will do great," Harumi yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks, Haru-chan," Naruto said as he hugged the busty plant-type.

"Sasuke-sama will do better," Kana said, confidently.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around the petite fire-type's shoulder, pulling her close.

"As if," Harumi snorted. "Master is the best there is."

"No, Sasuke-sama is a hundred times better than Naruto!" Kana retorted.

The two of them got up in each other's faces began staring at each other and growling, sparks of electricity dancing between their eyes. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped. It seemed a new rivalry had been formed.

"I'll take this tree," he said as he walked over to a large oak.

He took a deep breath and focused his chakra to the bottoms of his feet. Last time he had used way too much chakra and the result had been a failure.

_This time I'll just use less chakra,_ he decided as he charged up half the amount of chakra he'd used before.

He ran at the tree and took a step up. His foot stuck fast and he quickly ran up the side of the tree.

"Yatta, I'm doing it!" he said as he ran up and made it about ten feet off the ground before his control faltered.

"Not bad," Sasuke said from his on position about fifteen feet off the ground. "For a dobe, that is."

Naruto huffed and ran up there again, making twelve feet before he lost it and fell. "Darn it!" he growled as Harumi brushed some dust off his jacket.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered as she inched closer and closer to her crush. "Um, I could h-h-help you, if y-y-you w-want it."

"Nah, but thanks for the offer, Hinata-chan," he said as he got up and readied the kunai. "I gotta do this on my own."

The Hyuuga Heiress deflated noticeably before returning to her own tree. Naruto ran again and again, making an inch's worth of progress with each failure. Half an hour later, all three genin were noticeably panting, their chakra reserves down to half their original size.

"You're doing really well, Naruto," Macavity said in his ear, completely invisible from the rest of the squad.

"Thanks, Macavity-chan," he huffed. "But I still can't get to the top of this stupid tree!"

"Why don't you start over on a fresh tree?" Harumi asked, pointing deeper into the woods towards a lake. "I saw some good oaks over there. Maybe we can try on one of them?"

"Great idea Haru-chan!" he grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her off. "I'm gonna keep trying on another one, guys."

"G-g-good luck, Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said meekly.

"Don't go too far, dobe," Sasuke warned. "We don't know what kind of Pokegirls are in these woods."

"Yeah, yeah, teme," Naruto said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "See ya later!"

Once they were out of sight, Macavity dropped her invisibility and snatched up Naruto, rubbing her face against his.

_Bastit was right, _she thought hearing him almost purr when she rubbed his whisker marks. _These are adorable!_

"Here we are, Master," Harumi said, pointing to a large oak tree on the banks of a lake.

"Thanks, Haru-chan," he said as the Boobisaur blushed at his praise. "Huh?"

The plants to his right, rustled violently as a human shape burst from them. A flash of polished steel glinted in the sunlight, alerting him to the danger. Acting on pure instinct, he raised his kunai and blocked the blow that would have rent him in two. Sparks flew as steel grated on steel, metal grinding and screeching in a brutal stalemate He stood there, arm shaking as his blade stayed locked with the attacker's. His eyes roamed the attacker's body, trying to identify her.

She was a little taller than him, with a very thin frame which he could feel was to deceive opponents about her strength. Her build was athletic, like a Shinobi's. Her lithe body was covered by a red and black leather samurai chest plate. Her forearms legs had similar leather armguards and shin guards, but she wore no helmet. Her crimson hair was done up in a topknot, allowing her piercing green eyes to bore into his own blue pools. Her katana was an ornate one, with a black hilt and a blade that shone in the sun.

"What the hell, dattebayo!?" he yelled as the attacker disengaged and jumped back a few feet before charging again, this time aiming for a blow to his neck.

She didn't even make it two steps. Vines sprouted from the ground around her ankles as Macavity's Dark Blade reached her throat. She froze at the contact, but kept her sword raised at Naruto as he approached her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Why did you attack me?"

The girl did not answer. Macavity looked her over once, sniffed, and nodded.

"She's a Pokegirl, Naruto," she said.

"She's probably a Ronin, right?" Harumi asked, making sure her vines double-knotted the Ronin's ankles.

The attacker said nothing to affirm their claim. She just stood there and silently glared at Naruto. Her lips moved, curving upwards into a bloodthirsty smile.

"Die," she whispered as she suddenly spun her sword around her legs and hacked away Harumi's vines. Then, quick as greased lightning, she turned and slashed at Macavity, forcing the Cleric of Chaos back. She turned and sprinted at Naruto, ready to drive her sword through Naruto's neck.

_Shit! I won't make it in time!_ Macavity realized as she attempted to teleport to him to protect him. Next to her, Harumi launched her vines again at the Ronin, her faces contorted in a mask of fear and panic.

"Master, run!" she yelled as her vines failed to ensnare the Ronin.

Naruto just smirked and raised his kunai before running _at_ the Ronin! He switched it around to reverse grip, meeting her katana strike and diverting the blade into the soil.

"I ain't running anymore!" he said with a grin as he jumped grabbed the handle of the katana with one hand and spun around on it, delivering a powerful kick straight to the Ronin's face. "Believe it!"

The Ronin went limp as she crashed backwards onto the ground, dazed and confused from Naruto's kick.

"You copied that move from Zabuza!" Harumi gasped.

"Yeah," he grinned. "It looked like it could come in handy sometime."

"Keep that up and people will think you have the Sharingan," Macavity chided. "First with Sasuke, now with this Zabuza guy…"

"Hey, blame Kakashi-sensei!" he frowned. "He never teaches us anything!"

Suddenly the sword next to him vanished in a puff of smoke. He looked over and saw it reappear in the hands of the Ronin, who got to her feet. Despite her split lip and bleeding mouth, she seemed unfazed. She smiled again, although this time she seemed more excited than bloodthirsty.

"You're much different than the others," she said. "Gato must have paid extra for you."

"Wha? Gato!?" Naruto shouted. "What the hell makes you think I wor."

"No!" she shouted. "Talk is cheap. We will fight! If you defeat me, I will let you finish that sentence, human. If I win, it will not matter."

"Let me take care of this, Naruto," Macavity said, stepping in front of him with a Dark Blade active.

The Ronin swallowed when she saw Macavity, but did not bow like Harumi and Kana did.

"No," he said, stepping in front with a Contract Seal ready. "I'll fight her, Macavity-chan. After all…"

He turned to her and smiled. "What kind of Shinobi would I be if I made you guys fight my battles?"

Macavity pursed her lips and scowled. "Fine," she growled. "But Harumi and I will intervene if we feel we have to, understand?"

He nodded and held up the contract seal for the Ronin to see. Her eyes narrowed and she ground her teeth at the sight of the seal tag. With a roar, she ran forwards, her sword making elegant arcs through the air. Naruto jumped backwards as she advanced, trying to keep out of range of her strikes. She was very fast, managing to keep up with him as he jumped around, blocking whatever strikes she could with his kunai. She suddenly feinted left and then swept her blade right, catching him across the cheek and drawing blood.

_Damn, she's fast!_ He thought as he blocked two more strikes, wincing as the cut stung. _I gotta get away now or she'll kill me!_

Suddenly and idea popped into his head. He grinned and continued to retreat, baiting her to follow him. Jumping as far away as he could, he formed the ram seal and focused his chakra to his feet. Quickly, he turned around and sprinted up the truck of the nearest tree. The Ronin followed him, making the same seal and running up after him. He dropped low with his kunai arm and scored the thickest part of the biggest branch on the tree, the sharpened metal cutting a few inches into the wood. He jumped backwards onto the branch as the Ronin swung her blade at him, missing and cutting almost all the way through the branch. He inwardly smirked, seeing her fall right into his trap. He backed out further and further onto the branch right until he was over the clearing. The Ronin grinned and raised her sword high over her head.

"Die well, Shinobi scum," she said.

Naruto just grinned and stomped as hard as he could on the branch. With a crack, the limb gave way and the both of them were sent tumbling to the ground fifteen feet below them. In mid-air, Naruto grabbed the Ronin by her shoulders and rolled on top of her, using her body to protect him as they hit the ground. With an earth-shattering "thud" they hit, Naruto springing to his feet and readying a Kunai in case. The Ronin just lay there, unmoving.

"Master!" he was suddenly hit by a flying green blur. "You did it!"

"H-Haru-chan," he said as he struggled to keep upright. "Ooof!"

A tall orange blur slammed into his other side, lifting both him and Harumi off the ground altogether. "Macavity-chan, I'm okay," he said, feeling the feline legendary attempt to cram his head in between her breasts. "Honest, I'm fine."

She let out a sigh and put him down. "I know," she said before looking at the downed form of the Ronin. "What are we going to do with her?"

Naruto held up the contract seal.

"Are you sure, Master?" Harumi asked. "She just tried to kill you!"

Naruto just rolled the Ronin over, trying to find a spot where he could unbuckle her armor and put the seal. Suddenly he grinned. On her backside, right below her tailbone, was a palm-sized patch of exposed skin, the armor that protected it having been damaged in the fall. He quickly applied the seal, pressing it firmly against the Ronin's right ass cheek. With a flash of red, the seal ensnared the Ronin, the color dying out as she woke.

"You beat me," she said, her voice trailing off as she curled in on herself.

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

She hugged her knees and shivered, not even making a movement to grab her blade. "I won't let you have me," she said in a low whisper. "I would rather die than be tamed by dishonorable scum like you."

"Hey!" Harumi ran out and placed herself in front of Naruto. "Don't call my Master scum!"

"Yeah, what did I do to you?" Naruto asked, moving Harumi out of the way.

"You should know, scum," she said, her teeth grinding. "You and the other nuke-nin who are on Gato's payroll."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. "I don't work for Gato! I'm a Konoha Shinobi!"

He told her all about the mission and how he and his teammates were going to free Nami no Kuni from the shipping tycoon's control. With every word he spoke, the Ronin slowly uncurled until she was sitting upright and looking him in the eye.

"I see," she said as she slipped into the dogeza position, her head touching the ground as she bowed before Naruto. "I have misjudged you, Naruto-sama. Forgive me for my insolence towards my new Master."

"So you want to join us?" Macavity asked from the tree she was leaning against, whittling a stick with her claws.

"Of course," she said, raising herself into a seiza position. "It will be a great honor to fight by Naruto-sama's side. My blade is his to command."

"Awesome!" Naruto beamed as he extended his hand to the Ronin.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," the Ronin said as she got up and retrieved her blade, sheathing it at her side. "Um, Naruto-sama?"

"Yeah?" he asked. "Oh, wait, I didn't give you a name!"

He took a thinking pose and frowned hard as he racked his mind for a suitable name. "Suzuka!" he finally said. "Your name is Suzuka!"

Suzuka blushed and bowed. "Thank you, Naruto-sama," she said. "But…I was wondering…when you were planning to…tame me?"

"Gah, right!" he said. "Uh…when should I do it?"

"Why don't you do it right here?" Macavity said, spreading her arms at the clearing. "Harumi and I will give you some privacy, right?"

"Aww, I want a taming," the Boobisaur pouted as Macavity lead her away.

"Um, is right here okay, Suzuka-chan?" he asked, looking at the Ronin.

"Yes, Naruto-sama," she said, her cheeks gaining a healthy flush. "Please…tame me!"

**_!LEMON ALERT!_**

Naruto watched as she unbuckled her armor, letting the red chest plate fall away from her body. She wore a simple black battle kimono underneath, the edge cut short around her thighs. Her perky B-cup breasts showed through the fabric, her nipples two prominent nubs beneath the black cloth. He unzipped his jacket and discarded his shirt as she slid out of the kimono. She moved right over to him and got on her knees, unzipping his pants and removing his member from its confines. He moaned slightly at the touch of her soft hands against his shaft as she gently stroked him.

"So big," Suzuka whispered as she gave his head a little kiss before sliding his shaft into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length.

"Suzuka!" he gasped out as she continued her ministrations to his manhood.

"Are you about to cum, Naruto-sama?" she said with a mischievous tone.

Naruto growled and pulled his cock free of the Ronin's mouth. Quickly, he flipped her over and lay down so they were in the 69 position. He gazed up at her womanhood and grinned. She was dripping already with arousal. The redheaded Ronin gave a sharp gasp of pleasure as he slid his pointer finger around her labia, her lips swelling up with arousal.

"You must really want this," he teased, slipping his tongue in between her folds and giving a sharp lick across her swollen clit.

"Naruto-sama, please!" Suzuka gasped as she licked the sides of Naruto's shaft. "Do that again!"

He did and she cried out again and again. After a few times, she was on her back with his head in between her legs. The sounds of her moans filled the air as Naruto ate her out.

"Naruto-sama," she moaned. "Cumming!"

With a howl, her pussy gushed like a fountain, her love juices cascading from the depths of her body. Her skin glistened in the sunlight as she shakily got to her feet and stood over Naruto. Legs wobbling from her orgasm, she pushed the blonde shinobi over, bringing their lips together in a passionate French-kiss.

"Suzuka," he said in a low whisper in between kisses, his cerulean pools meeting her own emerald ones.

"Naruto-sama," she smiled as she sat up on his chest, positioning herself right over his member. "Let me make you feel good…"

She quickly sank down on his cock, hilting him inside her. She gave a short cry of pain as he penetrated her, but the throbbing was short lived as she began reveling in the pleasure. Right away, she began bouncing up and down on his cock. Naruto, groaning in the same pleasure Suzuka felt, began thrusting upwards into her, hick cock brushing against the roughness of her g-spot. Suzuka's back arched from the ecstasy coursing through her body. She could feel her release coming fast. Naruto was the same way, his body quivering as his own orgasm approached like a freight train.

"Suzuka," he moaned. "I'm gonna…gah!"

"Please, Naruto-sama," the Ronin panted. "Please cum inside me!"

With a howl, Naruto released everything pent up inside him as Suzuka's cry of pleasure tore from her lips. Her pussy tightened as she came, drenching him. They stayed like that for a good three minutes or so, their bodies locked up tight due to pleasure. Finally, their joints released and they slumped against the grass, panting as they came down from their orgasmic high.

**_!LEMON OVER!_**

**HALF AN HOUR LATER, TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

"I'm back!" Naruto called as he walked through the door, his two Pokegirls following behind him. Macavity had opted to return to Konoha for the rest of the day, making Naruto promise to summon her once night fell.

"What took you so long dob-oh," Sasuke said as he laid eyes on Suzuka.

Hinata scowled hard as she saw the Ronin's hand firmly grasped around Naruto's.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kakashi said as he hobbled into the room.

Naruto quickly explained what had transpired in the last half hour, leaving out the specifics of when he tamed Suzuka. Kakashi just nodded as he spoke, as if he wasn't paying attention to a word the blonde said. He wasn't even reading his smut.

"Well, that's quite a story, Naruto," he said. "And you managed to capture a C-ranked Pokegirl in addition to completing the tree-walking exercise."

"Naruto-sama was able to use it in combat as well," Suzuka said, rubbing the invisible blow to her pride. "He would not have been able to defeat me otherwise."

Hinata's scowl deepened and her hands clenched to the point where her nails almost drew blood. Tora and Kana noticed and slowly edged away from her and over to Sasuke's side.

"Good work, Naruto," Kakashi said, ruffling the genin's hair. "I'm surprised you were able to find her. There aren't that many Pokegirls around here."

"About that," Naruto said, his happy expression fading into something more serious. "I know why that's happening, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"It's Gato," Naruto said. "He's rounded up every single Pokegirl in 'Nami and he's holding them all for himself."

**CUT! THAT'S A WRAP RIGHT THERE, GUYS! ONCE AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I KNOW TWO WEEKS IS A LONG TIME TO GO WITHOUT THIS STORY AND I'M SORRY. I JUST HAD TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER. BUT I'M BACK AND READY TO WRITE. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**MickDunD-OUT!**


	9. A New Legend

Chapter Nine: A New Legend

**WASSUP, MY NINJAS? DAMN, I GOT LESS REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER THAN I EXPECTED, BUT WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? THIS CHAPTER IS SURE TO IMPRESS. **

**NOW TO ANSWER A HUGE ISSUE THAT KEEPS COMING UP:**

**HINATA HYUUGA**

**HINATA IS GOING TO HAVE A VERY LARGE PART IN THE STORY AND TO ALL THE NARUHINA FANS IN THE AUDIENCE, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT…UNLESS YOUR THOSE GRUMPY OLD GUYS FROM THE MUPPETS…THOSE GUYS DON'T LIKE ANYTHING…**

**ENJOY**

"What do you mean he's holding them all for himself?" Kakashi asked.

"Just what I said!" Naruto replied. "He's hired nuke-nin to catch all the wild Pokegirls and steal them away from their tamers!"

"They're right about that," Tsunami said as she walked in from the kitchen. "Gato has put a bounty on every Pokegirl on the island. He has a gang of thugs who go around and catch them, or kill their tamers and take them by force. His thugs brag about their boss's "Zoo" behind his mansion.

"Kakashi-sensei, we've got to help them!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Actually we don't," the jonin said. "Our mission directive is to only protect Tazuna-san. Rescuing Pokegirls isn't important, Naruto."

"But…."

"No buts," he said. "I forbid you to attempt to rescue those Pokegirls. You could start big diplomatic problems between Gato and Konoha. Not to mention that I've figured out that Zabuza is still alive. And if he's still working for Gato there is a chance that he'll be at the mansion. And besides,"

He looked over at Suzuka. "Gato couldn't have captured _every_ Pokegirl," he said. "She's still here."

"Suzuka-chan's stronger than the normal Pokegirls around here, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "She's been fending off Gato's thugs for weeks now."

"Oh, come now, Naruto," the Cyclops said. "She's not that strong. After all, _you _beat her."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as Suzuka put her hand on her katana.

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata said, tugging on the jonin's sleeve. "I-isn't that a l-l-little h-harsh?"

"Hn," Sasuke agreed as he stroked Tora from his seat by the kitchen table.

"What? It's the truth?" he said. "Out of the three of you, Naruto is the weakest. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

There was a loud bang as Naruto turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Harumi and Suzuka looked at Kakashi with expressions of extreme loathing before they turned around and followed their tamer outside.

There was a scrape of a chair as Sasuke got up and also headed for the door. "I'm going to train," he said. "Tora, let's go."

"Hai," the Tigress said as she followed her tamer out.

Hinata also looked at the door, poking her fingers together nervously. She looked at Kakashi, then at the door, then left. The masked jonin sighed, shook his head, and hobbled further into the house.

_Sensei,_ he thought with a somber expression. _What would you say about this? _

**OUTSIDE**

"GRAAAAH!" Naruto shouted as he dispelled another Shadow Clone with a punch.

He palmed two kunai and stabbed the clones coming from behind him in the gut, spinning to avoid a series of shuriken. The whistling of a blade alerted him to another clone's presence, allowing him time to bring the kunai up in an X-shaped defense to stop its blade an inch from his face.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei!" he growled. "I'm not weak..."

He flipped over the clone, digging one of his knives into the back of its head and dispelling it. He looked around for the next clone, but saw that he was alone in the clearing.

"Master," came Harumi's voice from the bushes. She and Suzuka emerged and walked over to him, melancholy expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay, Naruto-sama?" Suzuka asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," he said with a foxy smile as she folded both arms behind his head. "Just blowing off some steam, you guys. Don't worry, I'm fine!"

Harumi's vines lashed out and pinned his arms to his side.

"Haru-chan, what are you doing?" he asked, struggling to break free a little as the busty Boobisaur walked towards him.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his head, drawing him into a close embrace. "Master," she said, sinking down to her knees and bringing him with her.

"Harumi?" he asked.

He felt a second pair of arms grab him from behind, the clink of armor alerting him to who it was grabbing him. "Suzuka?"

"Naruto-sama," she said softly.

He didn't know what else to say at that moment, so he just said nothing. He just sat there and let his Pokegirls hug him. He's never had anyone touch him like this before…never in his life had he been hugged like this. Something warm sparked in his chest, causing his eyes to water and his arms to move on their own. He moved Suzuka around to his front and embraced her and Harumi together. The spark in his chest got brighter and brighter until it seemed like there was a glowing ember in his heart.

_Is this…how it feels to be loved?_ He thought to himself as Harumi and Suzuka released him.

"Um, Master?" Harumi asked. "What are we gonna do about the Pokegirls Gato captured?"

"We're gonna rescue them, of course!" he said with a confident expression.

"How?" Sasuke asked as he and Tora walked into the clearing. "You heard Kakashi-sensei, dobe."

"But we can't just abandon them!" he protested. "Suzuka-chan's was the only Pokegirl left on the whole island, teme!"

"There is one more," Suzuka admitted. "I overheard a group of thugs say how Gato's trying to raise a powerful Pokegirl up from the ocean floor. So far they've had no luck."

"So we can't count on her," Naruto scowled and crossed his arms.

Sasuke sighed as Tora elbowed him. "Fine, dobe," he said. "I'll help you out."

Naruto beamed as he turned to Suzuka. "Where is this place?" he asked.

She nodded and turned in the direction of the nearest town. "Follow me, Naruto-sama," she said.

**ONE LONG WALK LATER**

"There it is," she said.

They were laying down on the edge of a hill overlooking a newly-developed area of Nami about three miles away from the nearest town. At the bottom of the hill, facing away from them, there was a massive white mansion. Behind that mansion was probably the most horrible thing that any of them had ever seen. The mansion's back yard was filled with cages. Some were as big as them, some were big enough to hold a Pokegirl like Macavity, and some were bid enough to hold fifteen full-grown humans no problem. Inside each cage was a Pokegirl, and from the sound of it, most of them were suffering.

"Kami…" Naruto trailed off as his fingernails dug into the dirt.

"What do we do, Master?" Harumi asked as Suzuka popped her katana out of its sheathe. "We can't stay here and do nothing at all!"

"We'll have to for now," Sasuke said, looking through a pair of binoculars. "I see guards everywhere."

Naruto snatched the binoculars from him and looked down at the mansion. Sasuke was right; there were guards swarming the place. Most of them seemed incompetent from the way they held their weapons or were openly leering at the captured Pokegirls. But there were so many of them that he dared not to attack. He growled deep in his throat as he watched one of the guards unlock a cage and drag a nude Catgirl out. In the binoculars, he saw that she was covered in dried blood and she was missing patches of her fur, exposing ragged scars. The man who was dragging her had a riding crop tied to his belt, which he was currently brandishing like it was the royal scepter of badassdom. The Catgirl started screaming and thrashing around as she was dragged away into a medium-sized shack behind the mansion, the door shutting with a loud bang. All of them winced as the sounds that followed reached their ears. Naruto's growl got deeper and his nails dug into the ground. A foul presence began to appear around them. Massive amounts of Killing Intent began to saturate the air, choking the breath of everything in around him. Sasuke fell to his hands and knees, trying to keep himself for throwing up. Harumi, Tora, and Suzuka were not so lucky.

_So much hatred,_ he thought as he looked at Naruto.

His eyes widened as his blonde-haired teammate pulled his hands from the dirt. His nails were sharp and angular, almost like Tora's claws. His whiskers also seemed to be deeper and he was staring at the "Zoo" like he wanted to raze it from the face of the Earth.

"Naruto," he said, reaching out and shaking the blonde. "Naruto, come on. We can't attack them."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice still a deep growl.

He handed him the binoculars and pointed down at the mansion. "That's why," he said.

Down at the mansion's back door, was the fake hunter-nin who had helped Zabuza. Standing next to him was another hunter-nin who seemed to be a girl by the length of her hair, but there was no way to tell since they were both wearing masks.

"If he's here," Sasuke started as Tora and the others began to recover, "that means that Zabuza is close by. And even if he's injured like Kakashi-sensei said, we're no match for a jonin AND two ANBU."

Naruto's growl faded and the oppressive aura around him began to fade away. His shoulders slumped and he removed his hands from the dirt, his fingernails back to their normal length and shape. He sighed and looked back down at Gato's Zoo.

"But we have to do something," he said, listening to the screams of the Catgirl inside the shack.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as Tora took her position behind him. "And we will. Let's get back to the house, though…Kakashi will get suspicious if we're out for much longer."

"Right," he said as they turned and walked back, the screams of agony from the Zoo filling the air.

**THAT NIGHT**

**TAZUNA'S HOUSE**

The four Shinobi sat around the kitchen table staring at their food. Well, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were staring at their food. Hinata was staring at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Finally, hunger won out and Naruto began eating, the rest of the team following. As usual, no one saw Kakashi take off his mask.

"How is it?" Tsunami asked.

"Good," he said with a smile.

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry this is all I have," she said. "Once father gets the bridge built, then maybe I can treat you guys to a full course meal."

"About that," Tazuna said as he walked in. "That may take some time."

"What do you mean, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked.

The bridge builder sighed as he took a sip from a bottle of cheap sake. "Apparently, there's been a legendary Pokegirl sighted in Nami," he said. "The town council has asked for construction to be slowed down to reduce risk of it attacking."

"A legendary?" Naruto thought, his mind going a mile a minute. _One of Macavity-chan's sisters?_

Sasuke also looked intrigued by the idea. He looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, knowing what the blonde was thinking.

"Which legendary was it?" Kakashi asked, not looking up from his food.

"Uh, this one," Tazuna said, pulling a picture from his pocket. It was a page from the civilian Pokegirl handbook. The Pokegirl displayed was a crude drawing of a blue-skinned woman with long silver hair and enchanting sea-blue eyes.

"Scylla," Naruto said right away as he grabbed Kakashi's bingo book from off the table and flipped to the Pokegirl section page on Scylla. "Here we go."

The page had a slightly more revealing image of Scylla. It was a photograph of the Legendary Water Fiend, which displayed her full height and completely nude body. Like the picture of Macavity, there were only a few words on the page, warning the reader to avoid Scylla at all costs.

"Scylla's a water-type," he started, "but she's also part poison-type, so make sure she doesn't get close to you. And according to the Bingo Book, you'd need an S-ranked Pokegirl or another legendary to fight her off."

"You sure know a lot about Pokegirls, Naruto-kun," Tsunami said.

"Of course!" he said with his foxy smile. "I'm gonna be the first tamer to become Hokage!"

Kakashi snorted under his breath, but said nothing.

"But this legendry's arrival does bring some good news," Tazuna smiled. "Gato's lost five of his cargo ships and it looks like this Pokegirl is to blame. He's furious about it and he's backed off of Nami trying to find her."

"Maybe she'll do him in?" Tsunami said hopefully.

"We can only hope," Tazuna said.

Sasuke took this opportunity to speak up. "Where was she last sighted?" he asked.

"Yesterday about three miles from here, on the beach," Tazuna said. "Why?"

"Nothing," he said, returning to his food. "Just curious."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He knew what Sasuke was planning. And he knew how dangerous that was.

"Hey old man Tazuna," he said as the bridge builder filled a bowl with soup and sat down. "You may want to stop construction altogether for a few days until everyone's sure Scylla is gone."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "With Gato out of our hair, we can double the work in half the time. The bridge could be finished in less than a week if she decides to stick around!"

"But Scylla's dangerous," he said. "She's been known to catch people off beaches and boats and drag them underwater. Those guys are never seen again."

"D-d-does she k-kill them?" Hinata stuttered, turning green at the idea.

"No," Kakashi finally spoke up. "Most likely she eats them."

Everyone's spoons dropped out of their hands at those words. Tazuna's sake bottle dropped to the floor with a crash, the alcohol within covering the floor.

"How do you know that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple," he said with an eyesmile. "I met Scylla once or twice."

Tazuna did a spit-take from another bottle of sake. "What?!"

"A long time ago," he said, looking at his food. "It was actually three days after you were born, Naruto."

"Eh? What does my birthday have to do with you meeting a legendary, sensei?" he asked with a clueless expression.

"Nothing," he said with an eyesmile. "But a few days after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, there were reports of people going missing in ocean towns and I accompanied a group of ANBU out there to see what was going on. When we got there, we found Scylla on the beach next to a pile of human bones."

He paused a moment and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a blotchy faded scar. "She gave me this with one of her poison attacks," he said. "And this is just the splatter. The man who took this was in the ICU for two weeks. And even he was lucky! Two of the six ANBU didn't make it back alive from that fight!"

Tazuna swallowed at the sight of the scar. "I-I-suppose you're right," he said. "But we can't stop construction altogether or people will walk away from the job. The only thing keeping the men working is their hope for a finished bridge."

"Ano…why not have your men w-w-work closer to shore?" Hinata said, looking at her food as if it was a diamond that granted wishes. "T-that way they'll be out of harm's w-way if Scylla c-comes."

"Yes, I've had reports that the foundation is being eroded by the tides," Tazuna said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That needs to be fixed as soon as possible. But who will lay the beams at the edge of the bridge? If Scylla is as dangerous as you say, that's where she'll be."

"Not a problem!" Naruto said, shooting to his feet. "I'll do it!"

"It's too dangerous, dobe," Sasuke said, resting his chin on his hands (classic Uchiha brooding position). "Besides, what do you know about building a bridge?"

"Shut up, teme!" he snapped while making a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone appeared in a cloud of smoke. "I can have my clones do it," he explained. "They're solid, so they can do work. Just tell them what to do and they'll do it no questions asked. And Scylla can take all the clones she wants, I'll just make more!"

"Interesting," Tazuna said. "How many can you make, Naruto?"

"I dunno," he said. "I think the first time I made about five hundred or so."

Kakashi's eye(s) nearly bugged out of his head. He could only make about thirty with a full chakra reserve! The Sandaime could manage about forty-maybe fifty if it was a good day-without passing out. Five hundred! That was mind-boggling.

"Five hundred new workers could finish the bridge within three days," Tazuna mused. "Even if he is inexperienced…"

He stood up and walked for the door with a confident smile. "I'll let everyone on the job know not to go out over the water for a few days," he said. "Naruto, get some sleep. We've got a big job in the morning, my boy!"

"You got it, old man!" he said.

**THAT NIGHT**

**GATO'S MANSION**

Zabuza lay in bed silently as Haku tended his wounds. The curtains were drawn and the room was bathed in shadow, allowing him to slip in and blend into the darkness if needed. Off to the side, the room's hot tub bubbled softly as the last of the Yuki rubbed some salve on a scratch Kakashi had given him during their fight. He winced as his apprentice pressed the bandage over the wound, the pressure aggravating the healing skin and muscle.

"You're lucky, Zabuza-sama," Haku said as he sat back. "All things considered, that battle could have gone a lot worse."

He grunted in agreement but stayed silent. His jaw was still sore from the needles penetrating his neck.

The door to the room suddenly burst open, flooding the room with light from the hallway. His hand automatically grasped a kunai under the sheets as a small figure strode in, accompanied by two normal size men.

"So the great Demon of the Hidden Mist gets beaten by a group of brats," said Gato. "Pathetic…"

He stayed silent, knowing that either one of his partners would resolve the situation.

"Hey," Gato said, reaching for his head. "Look at me when I'm talking to-GAH!"

Haku had moved at speeds that only experienced jonin could follow, grabbing the tycoon's arm with his right hand and squeezing hard. He could hear the sound of bone snapping as he broke the small man's wrist with pure pressure alone. His bodyguards started to draw their swords but they were stopped by a low growl permeating the room. It was coming from the hot tub.

"Tsk, tsk," said a mocking voice from the shadows over the water. "I sleep for five minutes and you're already in trouble, Zabuza. I just can't leave you alone, can I?"

His brow furrowed as the samurai popped their swords from their sheathes. "Move another inch and I'll tear your arms off," the voice warned, a joyful cruelness about the tone, as if the speaker wanted them to attack.

The samurai quickly looked at each other and decided to put their blades away, their arms shaking as a brief flare of Killing Intent washed through the room. Haku looked down at the small man with a look of cold fury.

"Don't touch Zabuza-sama again," he said. "Or I'll kill you."

With that, he threw Gato out the door. The small man quickly picked himself up and pointed at Zabuza's prone form, cradling his broken arm. "You'd better kill that bridge-builder or I'll have your head!" he snarled before turning around and stomping off.

"Haku," he said, showing the kunai. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he said.

"It was fun, too," said the other voice with a snicker. "Ah, I haven't been able to see that kind of fear since we left Kiri."

"What do we do now?" Haku asked as he sat back down by his master's bed.

"Monitor the bridge," he said. "And keep an eye out on Kakashi's brats. I'll bet he's been training them for round two."

"I'll take the genin," Haku said.

"No fair!" said the other voice. "Why do I have to watch the stupid bridge?"

"Because I said so," he growled. "Are you really going to challenge me?"

The voice chuckled. "You're really not in the position to give _me_ orders, Zabuza," it said, and for a moment Zabuza prepared for an attack. "But I'll humor you…it's been a while since I've been able to swim in the ocean."

"Good," he said. "I'll be healed in about a week. Then we strike."

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

**WITH NARUTO**

"Kuchiyose!"

Macavity appeared in a puff of smoke, stretching herself out with a long roll of her shoulders. "Hey stud," she said with a seductive smirk. "Right on time."

"Hey, Macavity-chan!" he said with a smile, hugging the feline goddess tight.

**_!LEMON ALERT!_**

Right away, Macavity smashed her lips to Naruto's, tongue working overtime as she began frenching him. His hands went right to her butt and began kneading her globes, making her moan into his mouth with a hunger that turned him on. Her hands went straight to his jacket, almost shredding it as she took it off. His pants almost met the same fate.

"Someone's horny," he teased.

"Speak for yourself," Macavity smirked back as she blew on her tamer's erection.

Naruto shuddered and groaned out as Macavity slipped her lips around his cock and started sucking him off. Her tongue expertly worked around his shaft and head as she hummed softly in the back of her throat, the vibrations dancing down his shaft and spine as pleasure coursed through his body.

"Macavity-chan," he moaned as she released his cock and slipped it up in between her breasts. "Do more!"

She smirked and moved her boobs up and down in a perfect tit-fuck, the confines of her top squishing his dick firmly between her E-Cup breasts. He moaned out as she began licking the tip of his head with her rough feline tongue. His release was building and he knew it. But Macavity wasn't moving fast enough for him to cum. It got to the point where it began to hurt. He didn't know what else to do, but he had to get off.

"Macavity-chan," he said through his teeth. "Sorry!"

He ripped his cock from the confines of her perfect tits and shoved it back in her mouth, thrusting into the back of her throat. She squeaked in surprise as he face-fucked her, but quickly adjusted to his speed and suppressed her gag reflex to allow him to go all the way. Finally, with a strained groan, he came, ropes of semen splashing into her mouth. She swallowed every drop with a seductive smile.

"Excellent as always," she purred, sliding her shorts off and pushing her tamer over. "But now it's time for the main course."

Her sensual tone sent a shiver down his spine as she positioned herself right above his member, slowly sinking down until her hips touched his. A ragged moan of pleasure tore from both their lips as they relished the contact. Macavity's chest heaved, her breasts bouncing slightly with every rise and fall of her breath. Naruto's hands reached behind her, cupping her voluptuous rear end and continuing his earlier massage. She mewled in pleasure and began bouncing up and down on his cock, the slap of her skin on his echoing around the clearing.

Naruto then realized that Macavity was doing something different this time. Every time she went up and down on his member, she gyrated her hips. The friction from him rubbing the insides of her cunt drove him crazy. But it seemed to be a double-edged sword, as Macavity was slack-yawed from the pleasure. Eager to finish this, he grabbed her hips and thrust upwards deep inside her. She cried out at the sensation and slapped her hips down on him harder and harder. Finally, neither of them could take any more and they both came hard, Naruto filling Macavity to the brim as the Cleric of Chaos soaked her tamer's cock and thighs with her own juices.

**_!LEMON OVER!_**

"That…was…great," Naruto panted as Macavity pulled his head close to hers to lick his cheek.

"Hmmm, wasn't it?" she purred, caressing the back of his head. "So how was your day?"

"It was okay," he sighed, nuzzling her chest. "Kakashi-sensei was kind of a jerk, though. And apparently one of your sisters is here in Nami!"

"Oh really?" she said, genuinely surprised. "Do they know who?"

"Scylla," he said.

Macavity chuckled. "I should've known that she would come back here," she said.

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked, looking down at the blonde boy. "Scylla used to come to Nami a long time ago. Mostly she stayed around Mizu no Kuni, close to Kiri if memory serves. But she loved the beaches here…a lot of us did."

"How long ago was this?" he asked.

She paused. "It…it was a while ago," she said in a sad tone. "Almost a thousand years."

He nodded, remembering her explaining where Pokegirls came from. "Well where did you live?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I really didn't live in one place," she admitted. "I had…things to do. I was always traveling."

Naruto saw her expression and decided not to press. "Well you live with me now," he said, taking her hand. "Konoha is your home."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "If you see Scylla, I want you to summon me right away," she said. "'Can't have my sister taking my tamer from me, can I?"

"As if she could," he said with a confident smile. "I'm never leaving you girls! Ever!"

She smiled and cuddled him close. "I know," she said. "That's why I love you so much."

**THE NEXT DAY**

**THE BRIDGE**

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Tazuna yelled through his megaphone. "LUNCH BREAK! NARUTO!"

"WHAT, TTEBAYO!" can an equally loud yell from the farthest point on the bridge.

"LUNCH!"

"GOT IT!"

About five minutes later, the real Naruto appeared from the mist at the farthest end of the bridge. His orange jacket was tied around his waist, exposing the black undershirt he wore. His face and arms were dotted with sweat from working and he seemed to be out of breath. Behind him emerged Harumi and Suzuka, who seemed to be equally exhausted.

"How was it, my boy?" Tazuna asked as he passed the blonde genin a towel.

"Fine," he said. "My clones laid the supports for the foundations on the last segments. We got the beams in as well and they're welded to the supports. All you need to do is lay the concrete and the bridge is done!"

"Excellent!" Tazuna laughed as he slapped the genin on the back. "I have to say, gaki…you've got a knack for building! At this rate, the bridge will be finished three months ahead of schedule!"

"Really?" Naruto said. "Cool! Then I won't have to back out there with Scylla again!"

"You saw her?" Tazuna froze.

"Nah, but I assumed it was her," he said. "Something kept snatching the clones working on the edge of the bridge and in the water and each time the water would act really weird. So I thought it was a safe bet to say it was her."

"Well it's good that she didn't get you," the old man said as he walked towards a food cart. "Go eat lunch and come back in an hour. We've got a lot more work to do."

He nodded and walked towards the bench where Sasuke and Hinata sat eating lunches that Tsunami had packed for them, Kana and Tora sitting in the grass next to them. The two of them had been assigned to guard Tazuna while Kakashi had "volunteered" to guard the house (and his Icha Icha), even though he promised that he would be by later to check on them.

"Hey guys," he said as he sat down, opening the bento with his name on it.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted as he dug through the food.

"Hello, N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said with a little blush.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" he asked, sitting down right in front of her. "You look a little red."

_Naruto-kun is so close, _she thought. _Don't faint, don't faint, just don't faint!_

"I'm f-f-fine," she said with a forced smile. "H-how was work?"

"Eh, it was okay," he said as he handed Suzuka and Harumi their bentos. "It was a little slow at first but once things got started it was really fun!"

Hinata's didn't hear a word he said. Her eyes were fixated on all the muscles in his arms, still tensed from the work he'd done. Her blush intensified as inappropriate thoughts raced across her mind's eye and for a moment she considered using her Byakugan's x-ray vision to get a "better look" at her crush.

"-nata…Hinata?"

"Huh?!" she said, jolting ramrod stiff and coming face-to-face with Naruto. "EEEP!"

Sasuke took his water and splashed it on the back of her head to keep her from fainting.

"Th-thanks, Sasuke," she said over her shoulder. "W-what were y-you saying, Naruto-k-kun?"

"Nothing," he said. "You got this really weird look in your eye and you kind to zoned out. I was just making sure you were okay.

_He cares about me,_ she realized. "I-I'm fine. Thank you f-f-for asking."

"Great," he said as he resumed eating with all the manners of a wild dog.

"So did you see Scylla out there?" Sasuke asked, not looking up from his lunch.

"Nah, but she took around twenty of my clones," he said. "I know it was her, since the ocean kept acting funny before and after each clone vanished."

"What did it look like?" he asked.

Naruto suddenly put his bento down with a slam and turned on Sasuke.

"Teme, forget it!" he said. "Scylla's a legendary! She'd squash you in a fight."

"She's no match for an Uchiha," he said, calmly.

"Get it through your head!" he screamed, attracting the attention of a few construction workers. "Fighting Scylla in the ocean is suicide!"

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he walked up.

"Sasuke wants to go look for Scylla!" Naruto said, pointing an accusatory finger at the Last Uchiha.

"I need powerful Pokegirls," he said, defending himself. "Scylla's power would be helpful in killing _that_ man."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Sasuke," he said, pushing up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "Even with this, a fully matured Sharingan, I couldn't beat Scylla. You haven't even awakened the first stage of your eyes. And even with your…Pokegirl's help, you'd be no match for her. Like Naruto said, only another legendary or S-Ranked Pokegirl could hope to compete with her."

He looked over at Tora and Kana. "Your Pokegirls are both C-ranked in the Bingo Book," he said. "Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"I won't know unless I try," he said, getting up and walking away. Tora and Kana stood up and followed him without even a backwards glance.

Kakashi sighed and replaced his headband over his eye.

"Sensei, do you think he'll go after Scylla?" Naruto asked.

"He might," Kakashi admitted. "But don't worry. I'll stop him if he does."

**WITH SASUKE**

"Sasuke-sama," Kana said as they walked back towards Tazuna. "Are you really going to fight Scylla-sama?"

His lips pursed. He knew how bad of an idea it was to fight a legendary at his current level. But the only other way to get Pokegirls on this island would be to raid Gato's Zoo, which was also suicide. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He was getting stronger as a Shinobi, but his skill as a tamer (which depended on the strength of his Pokegirls) had not changed from the academy. He needed to make amends for it. All he needed was to get a contract seal onto Scylla and she was his. But going after Scylla in this environment was, as Naruto put it, suicide. But it was the only choice he had without starting problems between one of the world's most powerful men and Konoha.

"I made a promise…" he said, looking at the ground in front of him as he walked. "I promised to do everything I could to kill that man for what he did. If I need to face a legendary to do it, then I will."

Kana made a face but did not question her master. Tora, however…

"Are you insane?!" she asked. "Your sensei, the man who took out Zabuza, admitted that he couldn't beat her even when he was backed up by a bunch of 'frickin ANBU!"

"Tora," Kana said in a firm voice, raising her hand to silence the Tigress. "Sasuke-sama has made his decision."

"But!"

"Be quiet," she said, her tail blazing angrily. "Or do I need to remind you of your position in this harem?"

Tora's lips turned down in a snarl, but she backed off at the Alpha's words. "Fine!" she hissed like a cat. "But if we die, just know I told you so!"

A wry smile touched his lips and he turned to face them both. "Thank you," he said. "Both of you."

"Here's my plan," he said. "We'll leave tonight for that beach where she was last seen…."

**THAT NIGHT**

**NARUTO**

The click of a door alerted him to his worst fear. He had just returned from taming Macavity in the clearing and was preparing to go to bed to recuperate for tomorrow's work when this happened. He turned and jumped back out the window he had entered and raced around to the front of the house just in time to see Sasuke and his Pokegirls walking off into the woods.

"So you're really gonna do it?" he asked.

Sasuke turned around with a look of genuine surprise on his face. "Naruto?" he said. "I thought you were asleep."

"_I_ thought Kakashi-sensei said not to go after Scylla," he said. "But looks like neither one of us was right."

Sasuke settled into a ready stance, his hand near his kunai holster. "Are you going to stop me, Naruto?" he asked.

He looked long and hard at Sasuke's onyx eyes. They were full of determination. He could see that Sasuke was dead-set on capturing Scylla. Nothing he could say would change his mind. He sighed and folded his arms.

"I don't think I can," he said. "So I'll go with you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, dattebayo," he said with a foxy smirk. "Someone's got to make sure you guys don't get killed."

Sasuke returned the smirk. "Thanks, dobe," he said as he dashed off into the night. "Try not to fall behind."

"TEME!" he yelled, quickly summoning Harumi and Suzuka. "C'mon!"

The six of them disappeared into the night, heading for the coast and Scylla's domain.

**CUT! PRINT! AND SEND IT OUT! SO THINGS ARE BEGINNING TO PICK UP WITH THE ARRIVAL OF SCYLLA THE WATER FIEND! **

**WHO WAS THAT OTHER NIN WITH HAKU AT THE MANSION? AND WHO EXACTLY IS ZABUZA'S OTHER PARTNER? SPOLER ALERT: THE HUNTER NIN AND ZABUZA'S PARTNER ARE TWO DIFFERENT CHARACTERS.**

**HOW WILL SASUKE'S CAPTURE ATTEMPT GO? WILL IT SUCCEED? OR WILL THEY DIE TRYING?**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT THIS TIME NEXT WEEK. UNTIL THEN, STAY FROSTY! REMEMBER, THE MORE REVEIWS, THE FASTER I WRITE!**

**MickDunD-Out!**


	10. A Really Stupid Idea

Chapter 10: A Really Stupid Idea

**HELLO, EVERYONE, MICKDUND HERE TO PRESENT TO YOU A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER OF TALE OF THE SHINOBI TAMER! IN CASE SOME OF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, IT IS SHARKWEEK (MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY XD) AND THIS YEAR WE HAVE SEEN A GREAT COLLECTION OF SHOWS SO FAR. THIS CHAPTER IS A SORT OF TRIBUTE TO SHARK WEEK, AND TO A VERY FREAKY DOCUMENTARY THAT ENEDED UP GIVING ME A NIGHTMARE…SHARK OF DARKNESS: WRATH OF SUBMARINE! **

**I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A HAPPY SHARK WEEK AND END UP STAYING UP TO SEE SHARK AFTER DARK WITH BOB!**

**LAST THING: THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT, SO MAKE SURE YOU READ IT! MY GOOD FRIEND AND BETA, KUROGANO, HAS A TREAT FOR YOU!**

**ENJOY**

"Do you have any idea of where you're going?" Naruto asked as he tripped over a root.

"The coast," Sasuke said. "Towards that beach where Tazuna said people saw her."

Naruto grunted as he swatted a bug away. "I still say this is a bad idea," he said.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"I still say we're gonna get our asses kicked."

"I know."

"So why are you so dead-set on catching Scylla?" he asked. "Are you jealous or something of me and Macavity-chan?"

Sasuke hesitated in his answer, which made Naruto grin. "So you _are_ jealous!" he laughed. "Sasuke Uchiha is jealous of _me_! Hah!"

"Dobe, I'd burn you for that," he said. "But we need to save our chakra for this fight."

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms as Suzuka walked up from behind.

"Naruto-sama," she said. "This fight is suicide, you must know that!"

"Yeah," he said. "That's why I left a clone at the house. He's gonna wake Kakashi-sensei and tell him to come."

(Said clone had tried to make itself a bowl of ramen and dispelled itself on a knife. It is a copy of _Naruto_, remember?)

They walked for another ten minutes before the jungle gave way and revealed a pristine white beach, illuminated by the light of the moon. The sea was black as obelisk, the whitecaps appearing silver in the moonlight. The sand was a fine white powder that barely made any noise when stepped on. The beach seemed to continue on for miles in both directions, burring out of sight in the darkness.

"Wow," Naruto breathed as he took it all in. "Now I know why Macavity said Scylla liked it here."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, in awe of the ocean's beauty. "Come on…let's get to work."

He took the backpack off his shoulders and set it on the ground. Inside were stacks of kunai with paper bombs attached to them. Next to that was a small stack of Contract Seals.

"I thought you wanted to catch her, not kill her," Naruto said as he eyes the explosives.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed Naruto half the kunai bombs. "Arm them and throw them into the water," he said. "The noise will attract Scylla."

He nodded and took the kunai while Sasuke set about readying the Contract Seals. "Kana, you'll provide long range support with Flamethrower and Ember," he said. "Harumi you stay with her and back her up. You have the type advantage against Scylla so stay out of range. Suzuka, you protect Naruto, and Tora, you stay by me. If things go bad, I want you guys to leave me and run as fast as you can."

"Forget it," she said right away. "I don't care if you're my master or not, I am not leaving you if things go bad. Either we all get out or none of us do."

He scowled at the Tigress's stubbornness but finally acquiesced. "Fine," he said as he handed her the other hand of the kunai bombs. "Take these a little down the beach and throw them."

Tora nodded and bounded away about twenty feet. She looked over at Naruto and nodded. They both primed a bomb and hurled it into the ocean. The knives disappeared under the water and a second later, twin explosion kicked the water up into a plume in the air. The sound of the explosion was smothered by the water, keeping the noise from traveling far. They waited a moment and looked at Sasuke for the answer.

"Again," he said as he began drawing out some ninja wire and threading it to some kunai and shuriken. The ideas was to cut a segment of ninja wire about twenty feet long and fray the ends into six foot strips. Each of those strips would be tied to a kunai or shuriken and would act as a bola when thrown, aiming to wrap up the target and pierce them with the bladed ends. Naruto had suggested he make this trap to subdue Scylla, but he wasn't sure how it would help them against the Water Fiend. The blonde had just assured him with a prankster smile that it would work wonders.

They armed another pair then threw them. Again nothing happened. They repeated this process another three times before Sasuke began to get frustrated.

"Naruto," he said. "Can you send a clone down there to lure her to the surface?"

"I guess," he said, shrugging as he made the seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The clone poofed into existence and took a kunai bomb before wading out into the water. Its head soon disappeared beneath the surface and vanished under the black water. Time crept on at a snail's pace, seconds dragging on into minutes and minutes to what seemed like hours. The two genin and their Pokegirls sat down and fiddled around with Naruto's trap idea in case Scylla came. Suddenly, in the middle of a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors with Suzuka, Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"My clone just dispelled!" he said.

A second later, there was the muffled blast of a kunai bomb going off and the plume off water to show where it was. It was about a hundred yards out from shore.

"Get ready!" Sasuke said, throwing Naruto the other end of his trap.

The water in front of them began to bubble and froth angrily, as if it was boiling underneath. Naruto swallowed and bit his thumb to summon Macavity like he promised. He was just about to weave the signs when suddenly, about twenty feet out, the water started to build up on itself into a vaguely human form.

"GYAAAAAHHH!" yelled a surprisingly melodious voice from the blob. "YOU! RUINED! MY! HAIR!"

"Sasuke, now!" he yelled as he threw his end of the trap.

Sasuke nodded and hurled his kunai and shuriken.

"Suzuka!"

"Hai!" the Ronin yelled as she stabbed her sword into the sand, acting as an anchor for the trap.

The storm of wired shuriken and kunai lanced past the blob, extending as far out as they could before pulling taut against Suzuka's sword. With an audible metallic 'twing' they spun backwards, wrapping Scylla up with the ninja wire. The Legendary Water Fiend grunted as the kunai and shuriken pierced her as well, holding the wire in place. The shell of water around her melted away and revealed her form to them both. She appeared just as she had in the Bingo Book; blue skin, blue eyes, C-cup breasts, and long silver hair, which was a little charred on one side from the clone depth charge. But there was something different about her now: instead of legs she had twelve octopus tentacles that joined her torso at regular intervals around her body.

"We have to take care of those tentacles," he said to Sasuke as Scylla tried to dislodge the shuriken that held the wire in place around her body.

"Right," he said, pulling out some kunai. "You keep her busy Naruto."

"On it!" he said as he formed twelve clones and leapt with them to attack Scylla.

The Legendry's cheeks puffed out like she had a mouthful of water before she spat out a roaring torrent that dispelled six of the clones at one go and continued on until shore, shredding through a good section of the woods. Naruto managed to Kawarimi with one of his clones to avoid the Hydro Pump before diving at Scylla, kunai outstretched to stab her tentacles.

"Not good enough!" the Legendary laughed cruelly as she lashed her tentacle out at Naruto, catching him at near point-blank range. "Let's see how you like being immobile."

She raised her mouth to his exposed neck, revealing two sharpened canines as her lips parted. With a swift motion, almost like a kiss, she broke his skin and bit him.

"Master/Naruto-sama!" Harumi and Suzuka said.

Naruto winced and struggled against the venom coursing through his body. He could tell that unlike the demon brother's poison, what Scylla had injected him with was meant to paralyze him and not kill him. She obviously wanted to save him for later.

"Hmm, not bad," she said as she licked her lips clean of his blood and wound another tentacle around him as he continued struggling. With her third and fourth tentacles, she battered away the kunai Sasuke had thrown before tearing off the wire that bound her. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he watched the cuts on her body heal before his eyes. "Maybe I'll keep you, cutie? You might be fun before the main event."

_This is bad,_ he thought as Scylla batted away a series of Razor Leaves and Slash attacks from Harumi and Suzuka as they tried to free their master. _If Naruto can't summon Macavity, we're toast. _

"Sasuke, run!" Naruto yelled as Scylla's poison slowly took the feeling in his mouth. "Save yourself!"

Sasuke froze as those words hit his ears. A memory ignited in his head, a memory that had given him nightmares ever since he was a child. The world around him seemed to warp and darken until all he could see was a pair of blood red eyes with a black pinwheel design around the pupil, and all he could hear was the voice he cursed every single moment of his days.

_"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me…"_

"Itachi….," he growled, clenching his palms so tight that his nails drew rivulets of blood which staining the sand red as they dripped from his hands.

His eyes tingled for a moment and his vision suddenly sharpened. He looked up and stared Scylla in the eyes, showing her what she was going against now. Scylla looked puzzled as she watched the boy change before her eyes. A few seconds before, he looked like he was about to just give up. Now he seemed to regain his fighting spirit…and then there were his eyes. There was something familiar about them that she had seen a long time ago in a different man.

"Sasuke-sama, you've awakened your Sharingan!" Kana exclaimed.

"Sharingan?" Tora asked as she, Suzuka, and Harumi turned to look at his new eyes.

Naruto gave a gurgled sound from his position in Scylla's grip, but Sasuke could see from his eyes that he was confused about what was going on.

"Let's finish this," he said, putting his kunai away and dashing at Scylla. He quickly ran through a set of hand seals as he jumped up into the air. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

A storm of fist-sized fireballs flew from his mouth down onto Scylla. The Legendary only laughed and spat globs of water to cancel the jutsu. "Is that the best you've got?" the taunted.

Sasuke grinned and flung a kunai at her, his arm and the kunai blurring as he threw it. Scylla simply tilted her head to dodge it at the last second, arrogance consuming her tone as she spoke.

"Pathetic!" she laughed. "Huh?"

Sasuke smirked and made the tiger seal as he released a burst of chakra. The water under Scylla flashed and exploded as the paper bomb attached the kunai detonated. Like with the other ones, the sea kicked up in an enormous cloud of water, causing Scylla to lose her grip on Naruto. The blonde's limp form sailed through the air and into Harumi's arms as Suzuka dashed forwards with her sword outstretched. With a battle cry, she jumped and slashed downwards onto the still disoriented legendary, managing to cut her from her right shoulder down across her chest to her stomach. Scylla cried out and blindly swatted Suzuka away from her with a tentacle. With a crash, the Ronin skidded across the sand, coming to rest next to Naruto and Harumi.

"GAH!" Scylla said as her wound slowly began to close over without a trace. _"THAT'S_ _IIIIIIT!"_

The sea erupted with the force of a hurricane, a colossal wave slamming into them and throwing them up the beach into the woods.

"I'm through playing around," Scylla said, her voice devoid of her previous arrogance and now dripping with anger. "You brats will die for this!"

The six of them swallowed as the water began to rise and twist in the shape of Scylla's tentacles. Sasuke stood and tried to attack again, but he was slammed back by them as if he was no more than a fly trying to battle a whale. He grunted and coughed up blood from the impact, his breathing becoming painful as if he had punctured a lung. Another wave crashed through the trees, flattening the entire forest as it hit and dragged everything back into sea. He could hear Harumi and Suzuka trying to keep Naruto afloat while Kana and Tora latched onto him.

"Sasuke-sama!" Kana yelled over the howling of the gale around them.

He looked at her and coughed up more blood into the water. "I'm okay," he wheezed.

"Not for long," Scylla snarled as she raised her arms.

The water around her churned rapidly and began to spin. They began to move with it, rapidly spinning in the roaring vortex around fifty feet wide. Scylla stood at the bottom of the vortex, her tentacles writing excitedly on the now-exposed ocean floor as her mocking laughter echoed over the roar of the water. And thanks to his new eyes, Sasuke saw everything. He saw Kana suffering from the onslaught of Scylla's Whirlpool; he saw Tora struggling to keep both him and Kana afloat, and Suzuka and Harumi trying to keep Naruto from drowning since the blonde couldn't even lift a finger to defend himself. And it was all his fault. _He_ insisted on pursing Scylla, _he_ put himself, his Pokegirls, and Naruto and his harem all in danger. They were going to suffer for his mistakes…they were all going to die.

Suddenly something bumped his leg. Something rough and almost like sandpaper. Then a hand with the same texture grabbed him by his ankle and pulled him out of the vortex into a patch of relatively still water. A second later, Naruto was dragged right next to him. The blonde's eyes were closed and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Dobe?" he yelled, pushing Harumi aside to check his teammate. "Naruto? Talk to me!"

Suddenly the blonde's chest convulsed violently and…he threw up right in Sasuke's face.

"Dizzy," he moaned as Sasuke recoiled in disgust.

"Master!" Harumi yelled as she hugged him, Suzuka worming her arms in there as well. "You're okay!"

"H-Haru-chan," he groaned out. "Ouch."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he dunked his head in the water. He was okay…a little nauseous but he was okay.

"What grabbed me?" he moaned, spitting up a mouthful of seawater as they all dragged him to shore. "WHOA!"

Scylla, who had watched in amusement as the genin were thrown from her whirlpool, suddenly screamed as she was dragged under the water. A minute later, she resurfaced, pulling a behemoth with her. In the low light of the moon, Sasuke could make out a long tail with a tall, scythed fin on the back end, tapering up into a mermaid-like torso complete with human arms. A dorsal fin stemmed from its back and it had two short rounded fins on its forearms. Long black hair billowed in the wake of the creature's breaching, mixing perfectly with her dark gray skin. Not only that, but she seemed to be biting into Scylla's tentacles. The two crashed back into the water in a mixture of a thrashing shark-tail and writhing blue tentacles, the water around them turning red as blood was drawn.

"Quickly," yelled a voice. "You have to get up!"

They turned to see a figure dashing out of the ruins of the forest and over to them.

"Come on!" the person said again, helping Naruto to his feet. "Follow me!"

Sasuke nodded and ran after him, taking one last look at the Pokegirl that had saved their lives. Once again she breached from beneath, this time coming at Scylla from behind and biting at the back of her head. She tackled the Water Fiend below the surface again before Kana grabbed his hand and pulled him away into the safety of the ruined woods.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

**NARUTO**

"Ugh," he moaned as he threw up for the third time since leaving the beach. "I think I'm gonna be sick again!"

Harumi pulled her mouth away from his neck with a popping sound. "This is all I can remove, Master," she said, spitting a few globs of venom into the grass. "Scylla-sama's venom is too potent for me to handle on my own."

"You've done as much as you could," said their rescuer as he handed her a bottle of water. "And that's what counts."

Their rescuer was a pale boy with shoulder blade-length black hair and dark brown eyes. Naruto, in a venom-induced stupor, had initially thought was a girl. After a few smacks to the head and an explanation, it was established that he was male despite his feminine appearance. He wore a pale shirt and shorts with black sandals and a black choker around his neck. So far he had not given them his name.

"You're body's trying to expel what's left of the poison," the boy explained as he tended to the bite on his neck. "Harumi-san removed most of it, so you should be fine in a few minutes."

"Thanks," he said with a cheerful smile as Suzuka began tending to the sucker marks on his chest.

The boy nodded and looked over at Sasuke. "You may have a cracked rib," he said. "But it's nothing major from what I can see. You're both very lucky to just have these small injuries."

"Hn," he said, taking a sip of water as Kana tended the small campfire.

Naruto coughed and threw up again before he sat up and glared at Sasuke. "Still want to catch a legendary, teme?" he asked.

"No," he breathed. "And I'm sorry for this, you guys. It's my fault."

"Damn right it's your fault," Tora muttered as she held her arms out over the fire to dry her fur.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but he continued. "You all warned me and I still dragged you all into this. I got the dobe seriously hurt and almost got the six of us drowned…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Naruto nodded and took a swig of water. "I'd kick you, but I still don't have all of the feeling in my legs," he said. "So I'll forgive you for now and kick you latter, ttebayo."

"Deal," Sasuke said as he helped dry off Tora.

The boy chuckled and sat back looking at the fire. "Was it your mission to capture Scylla?" he asked.

"Nah, we're guarding a bridge builder," he said. "Teme just wanted a legendary in his harem."

"Why would you want that?" he asked.

"I need to get stronger then I am now," he said. "Scylla's power would help me to achieve my goals."

"What goal?"

"To avenge my clan," he said. "And kill the man who took them from me."

The boy sighed and looked at Naruto. "Do you have a dream, Naruto-san?"

"Hell yeah, dattebayo!" he said with a foxy grin. "I'm gonna be an elite tamer and the first tamer to become Hokage! Then everyone will respect me!"

The boy shook his head and poked the fire. "I see," he said. "Then neither of you will ever be truly strong."

"What'dya mean I won't be strong?!"Naruto growled.

"I mean what I said," the boy explained. "But there is a difference between being physically strong and truly strong."

"What's the difference?" Sasuke asked.

"To be truly strong you need to protect something," the boy explained.

"Like Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"If that's your home, then yes," he said.

"What do you protect, then?" Kana asked.

"I personally want to protect my precious people," the boy said with a smile. "I'd be willing to lay down my life for them…and that is what true strength is all about."

"I'm not sure I get it," Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure you will eventually, Naruto-sama," Suzuka said, putting her hand on his knee.

"Yeah! Master is the best," Harumi said as she hugged her tamer.

"Thanks, girls," he said.

"Dobe, the sun is rising," Sasuke said. "Kakashi-sensei and Hinata will be awake soon. We have to get back."

"Crap, you're right!" the blonde genin said, stumbling to his feet and limping off into the darkness. "Hey, thanks for helping us, whoever you are!"

"Naruto, wrong way!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after the blonde, their Pokegirls running after him.

**WITH HAKU**

"Do you think this was wise?"

He turned around to see a figure walking out of the shadow of a tree. It wore the same kind of hunter-nin disguise as he did, down to the exact same mask. Her voice was soft and almost devoid of emotion, like the sound of snow falling on a cold night.

"To save them?" he asked.

She nodded. "We are going to end up fighting them," she said. "It would have been better to let Scylla-sama take care of them."

"Where's the fun in that?" asked another familiar voice.

Out of the shadows walked the oldest Pokegirl that Haku knew: Zabuza's partner, Hageshii. The Sharptits stood about eight feet tall in her land form, with her tail extending about another seven feet behind her. She was naked, as always, showing off her firm D-cups and smooth dark skin. Her creamy underbelly gleamed in the light of the campfire, her sharp teeth doing the same as she smiled.

"Where's the fun in letting someone else fight your fight?" she asked again.

"Hageshii-sama," Haku said. "You chased off Scylla?"

"Pfft, of course," she said, running her hand through her hair. "It'll be a day or so before she can fight again with that last bite I gave her."

Haku nodded, knowing that Hageshii was true to her word. Her species was S-ranked in the Bingo Book, and thus she had the ability to fight Legendries.

"Setsuna," Haku said to his Ice Princess. "Can you keep an eye on the genin until Zabuza-sama's healed?"

"Hai," the Cold Pokegirl nodded, removing her mask to reveal her unnaturally pale skin and ice blue eyes. "What will you be doing, Haku?"

"I need to gather more herbs," he said. "I'm running low on painkillers for Zabuza-sama's neck."

"You've been taking good care of him," Hageshii said, casually picking her teeth. "I forgot to say thank you…for getting him back on his feet so quickly."

She lashed out with her hand and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground and right up to her eyes. "But if you tell him I said that, I'll rip your throat out!"

"H-hai," he said, knowing that she would do it.

Setsuna smiled as she watched the interaction between the two of them. Hageshii rarely revealed her soft side to anyone at all, and never to Zabuza. Haku was the only person who could claim to have seen it.

"Hageshii-sama, are you going to continue watching the bridge?" she asked.

The Sharptits sighed and dropped Haku. "I guess so," she said. "Someone has to make sure Scylla doesn't come back. And if she does…"

Her grin turned wicked. "Well…it'll be more fun than my ANBU days with Zabuza!"

**WITH NARUTO**

"So what's our story gonna be?" he asked Sasuke as they made their way back to the house.

"Tree climbing?" he suggested.

"We already finished that," he said, leaning on Harumi for support. "How about we did something stupid?"

"Stupider than what you already did?" Tora said.

Sasuke shot her a dirty look before turning back toward Naruto. "How about I challenged you to a contest?" he said.

"About what?"

"What about who could get higher on the trees?" Suzuka put forth.

"Yeah, and we got scratched up!" Naruto said, pointing to the scuffs on their bodies and the tears in their clothes.

"Perfect," Sasuke said.

They arrived back at the house and walked right inside, pretending to be out of breath from a long night of training.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile as she stood up from the table.

"Where were you two?" Kakashi said, his eye narrowing as he studied Naruto's limp and their other injuries.

"Tree-climbing," Sasuke said. "I dared the dobe that he couldn't make it to the top of the tree…he spent all night trying to prove it."

"And I did," Naruto grinned, not missing on a chance to brag. "I got to the top of the tree before he did."

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he looked at them again. There seemed to be nothing major wrong with them aside from Naruto's limp. Sasuke had a few cuts and what looked like a chakra burn on his right ankle, but he seemed to be fine. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that they were pulling the wool over his eyes…especially Sasuke. Fear sparked in his mind. Had they actually gone after Scylla? No, that was impossible…if they had they wouldn't be standing in front of him and be lying to his face. Two genin didn't have the strength to take on an Legendary.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke. "The teme got pinkeye or something."

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head. "It's the Sharingan," he said. "An ancient and powerful bloodline only wielded by the Uchiha clan."

"Blah-blah-blah you got pinkeye," Naruto said walking into the kitchen followed by a giggling Suzuka and Harumi. Tora held back a snort as Kana glared at her. Sasuke quietly brooded as Kakashi and Hinata just watched in silent amusement.

"Okay, then," he eyesmiled. "But next time, leave a note saying where's your going, okay?"

He looked over at Naruto. "Think you'll be able to help Tazuna today, Naruto?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" he said with a smile. "Just let me get something to eat first…I'm starving!"

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**THE BRIDGE**

"Alright, you guys!" Tazuna yelled. "The bridge is almost done! Let's make this day of work our last!"

There was a cheer from the men assembled in front of the bridge entrance as they rushed out onto it and began working. Kakashi looked up from his book momentarily at the commotion before deciding what Seo was doing to Ichiya with his mouth was _much_ more interesting than a bunch of sweaty guys working hard.

"Oh man this is gonna be so cool!" Naruto said, pumping his fist in excitement. "I can't wait to get back and tell everyone we finished our first mission!"

"R-right," Hinata said. _Maybe Otou-sama will be proud that we faced an enemy like Zabuza?_

"And I got a new pokegirl, too!" he said, hugging Suzuka. "Suzuka-chan!"

The Ronin blushed as he kissed her cheek, making Hinata scowl.

_I can do this, _she repeated in her head. "Uh….N-N-Nartuo-k-kun?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" he said turning around to face her.

She swallowed and focused on not passing out. "Um…c-could I h-have a h-h-hug too? Or not…f-f-forget it…Naruto-k…eeep!"

Naruto walked up to her and put his arms around her shoulder. "Like this?" he asked good-naturedly. His breath was warm on her cheek and ear as his hair tickled her nose. He laid his head on her shoulders, her chest pressing right up against his just as if they were doing…

"MEEEEEP!" THUD!

"Ah! Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed picking the Hyuuga Heiress up and propping her against a tree. "Sasuke, she's bleeding!"

The last Uchiha looked over to see Naruto was right. Hinata had a gusher of a nosebleed as well as a slightly perverted expression on her face. He sighed at the blonde's cluelessness and helped him stop Hinata's nosebleed.

"She should wake up soon," he said.

"Good," he said sitting next to her and fiddling with a kunai.

Off to the side, Kakashi chuckled and flipped through his Icha Icha.

The workday continued as planned. Hours dragged on as Tazuna and his men worked and there appeared to be no sign of Zabuza. Perhaps the nukenin had fled?

It appeared he had spoken/thought too soon. A cloud of fog began to descend over them, reducing visibility.

"Everyone! Manji Formation!" he yelled, shunshining to the center of the bridge to attract Zabuza's attention. "Protect Tazuna! I'll get the workers out of here!"

"Hehehehheh," Zabuza's gravelly chuckle echoed through the mist. "Like I care about those rats, Kakashi…this is between you and me."

Suddenly eight Zabuza clones burst from the mist, slashing at him from all different angles. He raised his headband and pulled a set of kunai from his holster, only to have the clones dispel into puddles. He looked behind him to see Sasuke standing there with an active Sharingan, Hinata with her Byakugan activated, and Naruto…standing there without a dojutsu. The three of them had more shuriken in their hands, ready to throw them in case Zabuza attacked again.

"Ho, so it seems the brats have improved, eh Haku?" the Kiri-nin said as he walked from the mist, the phony hunter-nin walking next to him.

"So it seems," the hunter-nin agreed. "Even though those clones only possess less than ten percent of your true skill, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza chuckled and raised his sword. "You take the brats," he said with a smirk. "Kakashi is mine!"

"As you wish," the hunter-nin said as he shunshined behind them onto the bridge.

"Hinata, you protect Tazuna!" Naruto said. "Your Byakugan will be able to see through the mist!"

"R-right!" she said, jumping in front of Tazuna and slipping into her Jyuuken Stance.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked at Sasuke. The two of them nodded and bit their thumbs.

"Kuchiyose!"

With a puff of smoke, Harumi, Kana, Tora, and Suzuka appeared, ready to attack.

"Aren't you gonna bring out Macavity?" Sasuke asked under his breath.

"I would, but Kakashi-sensei can still see us," Naruto replied in an equally bad voice. "If things get really bad, then I'll summon her."

Across from them, the hunter-nin tilted his mask up, biting his thumb before replacing it back over his face. He wove the seals and slammed his own palm down against the concrete. With a puff of smoke, the other hunter-nin they saw at Gato's mansion appeared.

"Setsuna," the masked boy said. "Let's go."

"Yes, Haku," she said as she clenched her hands. Slowly, ice crept from between her fingers, forming needles similar to the ones that had been used to "defeat" Zabuza. The masked boy himself reached into his battle kimono and pulled out two handfuls of senbon.

A silence blew over the bridge. Kakashi and Zabuza faced off against one another at one end of the bridge as their students faced off on the other side, leaving Tazuna and Hinata caught in the middle. Seconds ticked by, the only audible sound being the lapping of the waves against the bridge's supports and the gentle wafting of the sea breeze. A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead as he shifted his grip on his kunai. Suddenly the masked boy ducked low and charged at them, moving faster than his eyes could follow, his pokegirl launching her ice senbon at them.

The battle had begun.

**I THINK I'LL END HERE BECAUSE I'M LAZY. NOW ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY SHARK WEEK TO ALL AND I HOPE EVERYONE TUNES IN TONIGHT TO DISCOVERY CHANNEL TO WATCH THE PREMIER OF ALIEN SHARKS AT EITHER EIGHT OR NINE (I FORGET). BEFORE I GO, MY BETA READER AND GOOD FRIEND KUROGANO HAS A PRESENT HE WANTS TO GIVE ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS!**

**Hey readers Kurogano here. Now a reviewer by the name of fight2protect asked that at the end of each chapter a bio of sorts was given on each pokegirl. Now since I thought this was a good idea I brought it up with MickDunD, and offered to write it myself so that it wouldn't take time out of his writing time (also so I could help more). With that said here are all the Pokegirls that have been seen through-out the story. After this chapter it will only include the main characters (just updates on their ranking unless they evolve) and any tamer's harem/wild pokegirl seen in that chapter. **

**Please understand that all ranking giving to a Pokegirl I had to do myself. The ranking for a tamer's pokegirl are based on them individually, but each species of pokegirl as a whole are ranked at a base level. In addition the attacks listed here are commonly used abilities used by that species, but they are not limited to those abilities. They can learn more and make up new techniques to use. I am also writing as if the info were going into the Pokegirl Bingo Book. However there are three versions of that. One that has been mentioned already, and two that has yet to be revealed. The second version holds classified information that normal shinobi and civilians do not have. The final version is only held by two people. It has information that even ANBU do not have. Unfortunately I do not have a picture of each girl to provide you with, but remember the shinobi in the fic do. However when a Shinobi has an entry in the bingo book his/her harem is also listed. This is where a Pokegirl's individual ranking is if it is higher than their species base ranking.**

Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato

Alpha: Macavity: SS-Rank

MACAVITY, the Cleric of Chaos Pokégirl

Type: Not Very Near Human (Animorph Feline)

Element: Dark/Psychic

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)

Rank: SS

Diet: Omnivorous

Role: Espionage, Courier, Bandit, Assassin, General Trouble making

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug

-Classified Info(Level: Sannin)-

Attacks: Teleport, Agility, Backstab, Aura of Cute, Hypnotize, Hypnotic Gaze, Telekinesis, Light Drain, Ashen Wings, Fade, Dissolve, Psi-Blade, Dark Blade, Sand Attack, Sketch, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Confusion, Disable, Double Team, Lock-On, Aura of Doom, Metronome, Psycho Crusher, Invis, Phase

Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (All)(x7), Nightvision, Shaded Eyes, Natural Weapons (Claws), Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Agility (x16), Enhanced Endurance (x7), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities

Evolves Into: None

Evolves From: None

Hair: Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back.

Eye Color: More data needed

Height: 7'6"

Fur Color: Her fur was colored in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving her the appearance of being living fire at times.

Cup Size: E

Other Noticeable Features: Her tail is longer than her legs, and is very prehensile.

Taming Preference: Unknown

Recommendation/Fighting Style: In terms of abilities, Macavity has several unique abilities that reflect her rather bizarre nature. Her attack list consists primarily of defensive and disorienting moves, and she can also phase and turn invisible as if she were a ghost type. In fact for years it was suspected she was a ghost type. She also seemingly has the ability to defy the laws of physics and science on a regular basis.

Harumi: High D-Rank

BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Poison

Frequency: Common

Rank: D

Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil

Role: Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting

Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice

Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage

Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)

Evolves Into: Ivywhore (normal), Saguara/Catrix (Sun Stone)

Evolves From: None Hair Color: Deep green during spring and summer months; Red, browns and yellows during fall months; and Paler light greens during wintry conditions.

Eye Color: No set eye color

Height: No set height

Skin Color: Deep green during spring and summer months; Red, browns and yellows during fall months; and Paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner.

Cup Size: Large C or higher. Has not be noted to have anything less then that.

Other Noticeable Features: Large plant bulb growing on her lower back.

Preference: Doggy style or Cowgirl are common. Any position that does not have them laying on their back will do.

Recommendation/Fighting Style: Prefers to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage.

-Special Note to Kunoichi: A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby.

Suzuka: C-Rank

RONIN, the Sword-Fighter Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Rare in Tetsu no Kuni, unknown in other lands

Rank: C

Diet: human style diet

Role: warrior

Libido: Low (increases when they find a Tamer that they like and trust)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Bonk, Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Stamina (x2), Can summon weapons(Academy Student can summon a shinai. Genin can summon a bokken. High Genin and up can summon a katana.)

Evolves: Samurai (Dawn Stone)

Evolves From: Slicer (normal)

Hair Color: Varies

Eye Color: Varies

Height: Varies

Skin Color: Varies on normal human colors

Cup Size: Varies

Other Noticeable Features: N/A

Taming Preference: Varies on an individual basis.

Recommendation/Fighting Style: Direct Kenjutsu. Style Varies

-Special Note to Kunoichi: Ronins have an innate rivalry with Kunoichi. It is unknown why this may be. However, it is also speculated that the reason is more mindset-oriented than anything else. Ronin live by their own code of honor, and believe that the Kunoichi's more 'sinister' and 'stealthy' ways are more dishonorable than anything else.

Sasuke Uchiha, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato

Alpha: Kana: High C-Rank

CHARAMANDA, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl

Type: Near Human (Reptile Animorph)

Element: Fire

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Rank: C

Diet: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish

Role: frontline soldiers

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel

Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water

Attacks: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Slap, Bite, Slash, Fury Swipes

Enhancements: Elemental Absorbtion (Fire), Natural Weapons (Claws, Tail), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Heat Aura

Evolves: Charmela (normal)

Evolves From: None

Hair Color: This pokegirl does not normally have hair, but it is possible. When they do have hair it is normally of a fiery color.

Eye Color: Varies

Height: around 5'

Scale Color: normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts.

Cup Size: Varies

Other Noticeable Features: These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile and lit by a flame. However tamed Charmanda's tail my not be a flame.

Taming Preference: Varies on an individual basis.

Recommendation/Fighting Style: In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well.

Tora: C-Rank

TIGRESS, the Fighting Feline Pokégirl

Type: Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Tiger Animorph)

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Uncommon

Rank: C

Diet: meat, milk, human style foods

Role: Combat, security, adult entertainment

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Bite, Pummel, Scratch, Slash, Super Claw, Uppercut, Growl, Pose, Puff Puff

Enhancements: Enhanced Olfactory Senses (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced strength (x5), Quick Recovery time, Claws, night vision

Evolves: Panthress (mistreatment), Houshee (Psi Crystal), Sabertooth Tigress (Diamond Stone), White Tigress (Delta Bond + Mana Crystal), Romanticide (Shiny Stone), Panthriducia (Successful Dark Redemption & Emotional Healing), Rack-Sasha (Mana Crystal + Moon Stone)

Evolves From: Catgirl (battle stress)

Hair Color: N/A

Eye Color: Varies

Height: 5'5" and 6'

Fur Color: Normally covered in reddish-orange fur with black stripes, covering their bodies entirely.

Cup Size: Large C normally

Other Noticeable Features: Feline tail and ears.

Taming Preference: Varies on an individual basis.

Recommendation/Fighting Style: Fighters to the core, they will throw themselves into battle, always pushing their limits to the max. Simply pointing them in the direction of their opponent is all that needs to be done to get the results they want as most enemies are often intimidated by the ferocity with which Tigress fights with in combat

Haku Yuki, No village affiliation  
Setsuna: High B-rank  
ICE PRINCESS, the Cold Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Ice  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Rank: B  
Diet: Vegan, likes cold foods  
Role: Arctic operatives, strategic combat  
Libido: Low (increases in higher temperatures)  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
Attacks: Ice Punch, Cold Punch, Iceblade Kick, Ice Beam, Ice Blade, Ice Wall, Mist, Snow Storm, Ice Blade Mark II, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Ice Floor, Iceball, Big Iceball, Simulacrum  
Enhancements: Immune to non-magical cold, Can manipulate temperature in surrounding area, Longevity, Increased Durability (x2), Increased emotional capacity, Increased Ice affinity  
Evolves: Ice Empress (normal)  
Evolves From: Ice Maiden (normal)  
Hair Color: Varies on human normal with a blue tint  
Eye Color: Varies  
Height: Varies  
Skin Color: Varies on human normal with a light blue tint  
Cup Size: Large C normally  
Other Noticeable Features: N/A  
Taming Preference: Varies on an individual basis.  
Recommendation/Fighting Style: They create actual clones of themselves out of snow, forcing their opponents to waste valuable time and energy defeating them before facing the real opponent.

Zabuza Momochi: A-Ranked nuke-nin of Kirigakure no Sato  
Hageshii: S-Rank  
SHARPTITS, The Vicious Fish Pokégirl  
Type: Inhumanoid Metamorph (shark)  
Element: Steel/Water  
Frequency: Very Rare (never seen in groups)  
Rank: S  
Bounty: 30,000,000 Ryō Alive  
Diet: Carnivore/Icthyvore  
Role: Ultimate oceanic predator (short of Leviathaness)  
Libido: Low (High during full moon)  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Ice, Poison  
Weak Vs: Electric, Plant, Fire, Fighting, Royal Curse  
Attacks: Bite, Water Tower, Iron Defense, Water Spear, Crunch, Water Sword, Iron Punch, Hydro Pump, Iron Tail  
Enhancements: Natural armor, metamorphic abilities, Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x8), Enhanced Strength x8 (X10 in the Water), Enhanced Speed x4 ( x6 in water), Enhanced Senses (Sight, Hearing) x4, Minor Electroreception  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Boobfin (Diamond Stone)  
Hair Color: Varies  
Eye Color: Varies  
Height: 7'-8' tall in land form. Up to 25' in length in aquatic form.  
Skin Color: Her skin is colored white from the underside of her chin to the insides of her thighs. The rest is typically metallic dark blue or gray, though purple discolorations are not unusual.  
Cup Size: Varies  
Other Noticeable Features: She has fins on her forearms and back, and a finned tail to provides her with balance(Land). Typical mermaid appearance of humanoid torso and fish-like tail, her back and arms are covered in heavy metallic plating.(Aquatic).  
Taming Preference: When Taming, the Sharptits will want to be on top for comfort purposes, due to her dorsal fin which makes laying on her back painful.  
Recommendation/Fighting Style: Combat-wise, a Sharptits is a terror to any shinobi who does not have an Electric-type Pokégirl or powerful raiton jutsu. They do have one major weakness for those shinobi who do not have an electric-type/raiton jutsu in that the technique "Royal Curse" which de-evolves the target will last for a full day on the Sharptits.

Sakura Haruno, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato

Yuri: D-Rank

PSI-DYKE, the Man-Hating Pokégirl

Type: Near Human or Humanoid

Element: Psychic

Frequency: Rare

Rank: D

Diet: carnivorous (ferals prefer raw freshly-killed meat)

Role: Anti-Human Psychic Task Force

Libido: exclusively lesbian, moderately High

Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Teleport, Quick, Agility, Telekinesis

Enhancements: Night vision, unique skin, functional claws

Evolves: Psilady (Dark Stone), Platypussy (Angel Stone)

Evolves From: None

Hair Color: Varies on human normal

Eye Color: Varies on human normal

Height: Varies on human normal

Skin Color: Faint turquoise color and looks almost scaly. This only occurs when feral. Otherwise on human normal.

Cup Size: Varies on human normal

Other Noticeable Features: Skin takes on a smooth, almost oily, texture. Their eye colors usually invert when feral.

Taming Preference: Vaaries

Recommendation/Fighting Style: No particular common fighting pattern.

-Special Note to Shinobi: Psi-Dyke instinctively hate males, and if feral most likely will attack on sight.

Iruka Umino, Chunin of Konohagakure no Sato

Miyu: High B-Rank

DOMINATRIX, the Head Case pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Plant / Poison

Frequency: Rare

Rank: B

Diet: Human comparable diet

Role: Oversight, Disciplinarians, Teachers, Fetish wear crafters, Taming aids

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Rock, Water, Fighting

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Ice

Attacks: Rose Whip, Poison Lash, Anti-Cheer, Cheer, Smirk, Vine Bondage, Vine Whip, Exhausting Venom, Love Sting, Exhausting Venom, Dominate, Mental Feel-Up, Regal Aura, Drain Willpower

Enhancements: Affinity (Psychic), Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Fast Healing, Intuitive Aptitude (lashing weapons, latex and leather fashion), Empathy, Allure, Intoxicant Resistance, Reduced Feral

Evolves: none

Evolves From: Domina (Battle Stress)

Hair Color: Penchant for vivid coloration of the hair

Eye Color: Varies on form prior to evolving into a Domina

Height: Varies on form prior to evolving into a Domina

Skin Color: Varies on form prior to evolving into a Domina

Cup Size: Varies on form prior to evolving into a Domina

Other Noticeable Features: Varies on form prior to evolving into a Domina

Taming Preference: Taming, like so many other things for the breed, is a chance to get into their partners' heads and try to figure out what really turns them on. Their psionic abilities almost never extend far enough for them to actually read minds and desires, but most wouldn't have it any other way as they get more chances to experiment with their partners and better define just what their limits and dirty secrets are. However the breed shows a preference for BDSM.

Recommendation/Fighting Style: Although they are not as physically powerful as even their previous evolution, the Dominatrix is remarkably capable of getting into the heads of her enemies with her poison and limited psychic techniques. Every battle will likely have elements of sex thrown in as they use the arousal of their opponents to aid them in whittling away the will to continue fighting.

Kiba Inuzuka, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato

Maki: D-Rank

DOGGIRL (aka INUMIMI), the All-Purpose Loyal Pokégirl

Type: Varies from Near Human to Animorph

Element: Normal

Frequency: Common

Rank: D

Diet: Omnivorous

Role: Various domestic roles

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Tackle, Bite, Takedown, Pummel, Snarl, Dig, Rock Throw

Enhancements: Enhanced Olfactory & Auditory Senses (x2), Claws, Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x2)

Evolves: Dalmatian (Water Stone), Growlie (Fire Stone), Lupina (Moon Stone), Hound (Orgasm), Mudpuppy (Round Stone)

Evolves From: Puppy (Normal)

Hair Color: Varies by breed of Doggirl

Eye Color: Varies

Height: Varies

Fur/Skin Color: Varies by breed of Doggirl

Cup Size: B Cup

Other Noticeable Features: They can range from having just dog-ears, tail, and nose with slightly paw-like hands and blunt nails to being a full anthropomorphic.

Taming Preference: Varies

Recommendation/Fighting Style: Aside from their endurance and punching techniques, about the most impressive thing about Doggirls are their ability to use Dig naturally, their digging speed outmatched only by Digtits and a tiny handful of others. They can use this ability in battle, although they don't use it as the Digtit line does, mainly using it to dig up dirt and fling it at the opponent in a blinding attack. Stronger Doggirls can use Dig to dig up larger, heavier clumps of dirt for a more powerful projectile attack. They can even use this ability offensively, digging up large rocks for Rock Throw. They tend to prefer front line fighting and direct hand-to-hand.

Shino Aburame, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato

Shizuka: High D-Rank

SPINNERTIT, The Spider Pokégirl

Type: Not Very Near Human

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Common in Hi no Kuni, Uncommon elsewhere.

Rank: D

Diet: human style foods, bugs, plants

Role: Climbing tasks, Silk Production, Restraints and Bondage

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock

Attacks: Quick Attack, Web, Poison Sting, Saw Strike, Web Shot

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Spinnerets (Breasts)

Evolves: Arachnae (Venom Stone), Spidergirl (battle stress), Scorpiagirl (Round Stone), Joulogumo (Thunder Stone)

Evolves From: None

Hair Color: Varies

Eye Color: Browns, black, and reds being the most common colorartion.

Height: Varies

Skin Color: Varies

Cup Size: A cup

Other Noticeable Features: Has six arms and small breasts between each set. Many have compound eyes. A few of the breed show more signs of their spider influence, with chitinous plating forming on some of their body, most frequently the arms.

Taming Preference: Many enjoy bondage when with their tamer or harem sisters, though just as many don't care for it or have no strong feelings either way. One should expect a lot of contact with their hands though; they do have six of them. Some develop manual fixations.

Recommendation/Fighting Style: They have low enhancements and a reduced lung capacity. This defect limits their endurance when exerting themselves. Still, they have their silk, which can be very useful if prepared beforehand, and many poison stingers housed just under their fingernails. These stingers are hardened cartilage tubes that can slide out at will. The poison produced is not very dangerous on its own, only creating a feeling of lethargy in the victim for a short time.

Shikamaru Nara, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato

Rika: C-Rank

DROW ZEE, the Elf Variant Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Psychic/Magic

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Rank: C

Diet: Near Human Diet (Omnivore)

Role: originally strike squads, but excellent at surveillance, strategic strikes

Libido: varies (usually Low to Average)

Strong Vs: Psychic, Poison, Fighting

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Water gun, Ember, Spark, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab, Shadow Possession, Low to Moderate Magical Spells

Enhancements: Nightvision, Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Poison Immunity, Longevity

Disadvantage: Highly susceptible to Attraction effect

Evolves: Dark Elf (Dark Stone)

Evolves From: None

Hair Color: Varies

Eye Color: Varies

Height: 4'3"-6'2"

Skin Color: Varies from a moderate tan to a dark black.

Cup Size: Varies

Other Noticeable Features: They have the typical pointed ears of the elves.

Taming Preference: Varies

Recommendation/Fighting Style: They are susceptible to sonic attacks, and they are relatively weak. In a physical battle, most would be outmatched by a human. They are usually at a disadvantage unless they are in a shadowy area. They can the use shadow teleport to confuse the enemy and avoid attacks. Their immunity to poison makes them excellent against poison types. In a pinch they can use Shadow Possession to gain a quick advantage.

POKEGIRLS OUTSIDE TAMER'S HAREM:

SCYLLA, The Legendary Water Fiend Pokégirl

Type: Metamorph

Element: Water/Poison

Frequency: Unique

Rank: SS

Diet: Fish, possibly humans

Role: Legendary Pokégirl

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Bug, Fighting, Poison

Weak Vs: Electric, Plant, Psychic

-Classified Info(Level:Sannin)-

Attacks: Water Spear, Tidal Wave, Water Tower, Hydro Pump, Rain, Mirror Image, Whirlpool, Draining Rain, Water Golem, Water God, Poison, Poison Mist, Lust Dust, Slow Venom, Stop Sting, Vertigo Venom, Hot Sting, Paralyzation Poison, Wrap (could use on multiple targets at one time), Crushing Wrap

Enhancements: Complete mastery of all water within one mile, mild regeneration when in contact with water, multiple limbs, Legendary Qualities

Evolves: N/A

Evolves From: N/A

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Sea-blue

Height: 5'3"

Skin Color: Blue

Cup Size: Low C

Other Noticeable Features: When she went into combat, her lower body shifts into that of an octopus with twelve tentacles.

Taming Preference: Unknown

Recommendation/Fighting Style: Scylla was the most annoying Pokégirl to try and face, because she was able to control the ocean around her, shift torpedoes from their designated path, send depth charges back to the surface, and could knock jutsu and shuriken out of the air with her Hydro Pump, or dive beneath the water to dodge when other attacks were attempted. Plus the fact that she could control the water within a mile of her made it virtually impossible for almost any ship to get range to effectively attack her safely.

JENOVA, the Calamity Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Unsure, assumed to be Ghost/Magic

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)

Rank: SS

Diet: Presumed human-style

Role: Disasters, general trouble-making, advance scout

Libido: Unknown

Strong Vs: Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting

Weak Vs: Ground, Poison

-Classified Info(Level:Sannin)-

Attacks: Ghost Blade, Night Shade, Telekinesis, Dominate, Hypnotize, Fade, Heal, Flash, Foresight, Confusion, Disable, Disable Max, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel the Burn, Phase, Invis 1, 2, 3, Absorb, Imitate, Steal Luck, Dazzle, Teleport, Temperature Barrier, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Ashen Wings

Enhancements: Magic affinity, Psychic affinity, low-level uncontrollable ability to affect probabilities in a negative fashion, high intelligence, psychotic, Legendary Qualities

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Glowing white

Height: 6'3"

Skin Color: Dark grey

Cup Size: DD

Other Noticeable Features: N/A

Taming Preference: unknown

Recommendation/Fighting Style: Jenova is a wicked Pokégirl, cruel and vicious and loving to cause trouble and chaos. When she shows up, it means something bad is about to happen, no question whatsoever, whether she causes it directly or not. She delights in causing even the slightest kind of trouble, and laughs when she sees someone in pain. Her favorite tricks involved sabotaging jutsu so that they'd backfire when shinobi attempt to use them. Use any Jutsu at your own peril.

CATGIRL, The Friendly Feline Pokegirl

Type: Near Human (Feline Animorph)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Human style foods (Favors fish and milk products)

Role: Foot Solider, Scout

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Quick Attack, Tail Slap, Sand Attack, Snarl, Smirk, Pounce, Kitten's Roar, Fury Swipes, Foresight, Sabre Claw

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility(x4), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight) (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Night Vision, Enhanced Balance

Evolves: Psycat (Normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Metal Jacket), Cheshire (Psi Cyrstal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal), Catnip (Leaf Stone), Firecat (Fire Stone), Phaenine (Bird E-Metal)

Evolves From: Kitten (Normal)

Hair/fur Color: Varies on breed of kitten.

Eye Color: Normally within the yellow/green spectrum of colors, but blue eyes can occur.

Height: 4'6"-5'

Skin Color: Varies on breed of kitten.

Cup Size: Low B-High D, Normally a solid C

Other Noticeable Features: In the rarer animalistic forms of the breed, individuals may sport full body fur, slight muzzles, or digigrade feet; but partial body fur has been recorded more often, particularly appearing on the forearms and forelegs. All members of the breed have feline ears, functional claws, feline eyes, and usually a tail that is 2/3 their height, depending on the domestic cat breed that is prevalent in the Catgirl. Of note are Manx, Sphinx, Rex, and Tetsu-Bobtail Catgirls. Manx based members of this feline breed have no tails, and Tetsu-Bobtails have very short, stubby tails. Sphinx and Rex based individuals are among the oddest of this feline breed, as they have either very short curly fur/hair (Rex) or nearly no hair/fur at all.

Taming Preference: Varies

Recommendation/Fighting Style: No common style of fighting.

KITTEN (AKA MERROWL), the First Feline Pokegirl

Type: Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Feline animorph)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Common

Rank: D

Diet: Human style foods (Favors fish and milk products)

Role: Warrior, Pet, Scout

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Pounce, Fury Swipes, Pay Day, Snarl, Quick Attack, Sand Attack

Enhancements: Night vision, Enhanced Flexibility (x2), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight) (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2)

Evolves: Wildcat (Orgasm), Catgirl (Normal) Firecat (Fire Stone), Electrocat (Thunder Stone), Catfish (Water Stone), Catnip (Leaf Stone), Pumara (Diamond Stone), Lioness (Battle Stress), Ocelolita (Mana Crystal), Toxicat (Venom Stone), Mountain Cat (Round Stone), Pussywillow (Sun Stone)

Evolves From: None

Hair/fur Color: Varies on breed of kitten.

Eye Color: Normally within the yellow/green spectrum of colors, but blue eyes can occur.

Height: 4'

Skin Color: Varies on breed of kitten.

Cup Size: B

Other Noticeable Features: In the rarer animalistic forms of the breed, individuals may sport full body fur, slight muzzles, or digigrade feet; but partial body fur has been recorded more often, particularly appearing on the forearms and forelegs. All members of the breed have feline ears, functional claws, feline eyes, and usually a tail that is 2/3 their height, depending on the domestic cat breed that is prevalent in the Catgirl. Of note are Manx, Sphinx, Rex, and Tetsu-Bobtail Catgirls. Manx based members of this feline breed have no tails, and Tetsu-Bobtails have very short, stubby tails. Sphinx and Rex based individuals are among the oddest of this feline breed, as they have either very short curly fur/hair (Rex) or nearly no hair/fur at all.

Taming Preference: Varies

Recommendation/Fighting Style: No common style of fighting.

Special Notes: These are just what is in Legendary Qualities and Legendary Salient Qualities. I'll be specifically saying who has what.

Legendary Qualities

Truly Unique: Macavity, Jenova, Scylla

All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Macavity's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities.

Deathlessness: Macavity, Jenova, Scylla Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

No Weakness (Level X): Macavity(69), Jenova(?), Scylla(?) All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Macavity has No Weakness (Level 69). If she were to face a Bug-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Dark or Psychic, at or below level 69, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

For purposes of this fic Genin=10-25 Chunin=26-40 Jonin=41-65 Anbu=66-80 Sannin=81-90 Kage=91-100. So In order for Macavity to be effected by her weakness it has to be an Anbu or higher level technique.

Legendary Salient Qualities

Physics Disruption: Macavity, Macavity seems to be able to defy all known logic and scientific laws. She can move through walls without seeming to phase, shape-shift without having any genetic shape-shifting abilities, and even ignore gravity.

Auras: Macavity, In addition to the Aura of Cute and Aura of Doom abilities, Macavity has the ability to radiate several other kinds of Auras that allow her to control the mood of a situation. These Auras include, but are not limited to:

Aura of Fright: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of intense, irrational fear in those in the aura's radius.

Aura of Darkness: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of numbness, an almost deathlike state, in those in the aura's radius. This has a 70% chance of causing the Blind status effect in weaker Pokégirls and is known to be able to evolve certain cat-type breeds into other Pokégirls.

Aura of Madness: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates an intense feeling of dementia in those in the aura's radius.

Aura of Lust: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates intense feelings of lust in those in the aura's radius.

Aura of Backfire: This aura so far is only a rumor, as Macavity is always seen to have a sort of glow about her when she encounters Jenova. Presumably, it causes the abilities of the user caught in the Aura's effect to, as stated, backfire on themselves

**Whelp that is all for now guys. I'll be popping back in everytime a new pokegirl is revealed to provide a bio of sorts. I hope that you like it, and that I didn't just simply waste my time. **

**However I do have some news since MickDunD seems to keep forgetting to say this. There is a contest. Whichever reviewer can first guess who Macavity's "Onee-sama" is will be allowed to add one pokegirl to any shinobi of their choosing. The exception to this rule is Naruto and Sasuke. Both already have pretty full harems (Naruto at seven current and Sasuke at five with me pushing his sixth). However don't fret! If you truly want them to get the girl Mr. Winner whoever you may be. You can still attempt so, but you will need a stellar reason and stellar integration into the story for it to be considered. No girl in Naruto or Sasuke's harems have been added simply because MickDunD or myself wanted them to be there. They all have plot reasons why they are there or they are representing something.**

**With that said. I am currently putting the harems together for the rest of the Konoha rookies and if you will like to see any girl with anyone please PM or simply leave a reviews saying who and why you want them. I'll consider everything and present the list to MickDunD after they are as best I could get them. Here are the sizes of each rookie 12's harem for what is currently planned in the fic.**

**Naruto: 7**

**Sasuke: 5 (6th is not confirmed, but being considered)**

**Shino: 3**

**Ino: 2**

**Choji: 1**

**Shikamaru: 2**

**Rock Lee: 3**

**Tenten: 1**

**Kiba: 2**

**Sakura: 1**

**Hinata: 0**

**Neji: 0**

**Anyway stay frosty...and remember Quality over Quantity. ^.^**

**THANKS, 'KURO! EVERYONE MAKE SURE TO THANK HIM IN YOUR REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK, DEPENDING ON HOW MANY PEOPLE TELL ME TO WRITE FAST. MAJOR HINTING HERE, PEOPLE. **

**REMEMBER: IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO "ONEE-SAMA" IS YOU CAN WIN A HAREM SUBMISSION FOR THE CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE! ISN'T THAT GREAT?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**MickDunD-Out!**


	11. Battle of the Bridge, Part 1

Chapter 11: Battle of the Bridge, Part 1

**OH! WHAT IS GOING ON, MY NINJAS? MICKDUND BACK IN THIS STORY WITH A NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! WE SEE SOME MAJOR CHANGES WITH THIS NEWEST ADDITION TO THE TALE OF THE SHINOBI TAMER, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT TO FIND OUT. **

**ALSO, KUROGANO HAS ANOTHER NOTE FOR YOU, SO MAKE SURE TO READ THE END, OKAY? **

**ENJOY!**

Flashes of light pierced through the mist as the three Shinobi clashed. Senbon grated off kunai in a shower of sparks that danced across their faces. Naruto leapt from behind Sasuke and slashed down at the masked-nin, who simply twisted his body to avoid the strike. Right away, he brought his foot up and kicked the blonde away as he reengaged Sasuke. Over the sounds of their own battle, they could hear the sounds of their Pokegirls brawling with the other hunter-nin pokegirl, Setsuna. Beyond that, they could hear the sounds of Zabuza's massive zanbato crashing against Kakashi's kunai through the mist.

Sasuke ducked a swipe from Haku and tried to sweep his legs as Naruto charged back into the battle. The two of them worked together, trying to catch Haku off guard and get the upper hand. Slowly, they began to force him back to the edge of the bridge, moving one step at a time.

"You both have talent," the masked-nin praised them catching their hands and holding their kunai in place above his mask.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled as they began to press their knives downwards. The tip of his scored Haku's mask, cutting a long scratch in it on the right cheekbone.

"But I cannot allow you to defeat me," he said, releasing Sasuke's hand and to their astonishment, made one-handed hand seals. "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō!"

Water from the dispelled Zabuza clones rose up around them, forming hundreds of water needles that flew down at them. Sasuke managed to jump in time, but Naruto was a second to slow and was struck in the back by at least ten needles.

"Master!" Harumi cried as she ran away from her fight and over to him.

Setsuna appeared in front of her in a blur of speed, needle raised at her neck. "Your opponent is me," she said in a soft voice.

"Harumi, I'm fine!" Naruto yelled with a pained grin, yanking a few of the needles out of his back. "Don't worry about me, just focus on your fight….gaaah!"

With that last roar, he tore the rest of the needles from his back. He's been cut before, mostly by drunken villagers who called him a "demon" on his birthday, but being cut by an enemy Shinobi felt much different…it hurt more. His back twinged and spasmed as he got back to his feet and charged at Haku with a roar, aiming to ram his kunai into his right shoulder. His footsteps alerted the masked boy to his presence, forcing him to take his eye off of Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke, seeing an advantage, stabbed his kunai into the battle kimono Haku wore beneath his ribcage. Haku gave a short gasp of pain, which was followed by another as Naruto slashed him across his right arm, cutting the sleeve off and exposing a shallow wound made by his own strike. He looked down as well, seeing a small patch of blood staining the fabric where Sasuke had stabbed him.

Haku jumped back a few feet, weaving more seals. "Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō!"

The water around him leapt forwards at the two of them, rapidly freezing into gigantic bladed ice spikes. Their eyes widened as they saw there was no time to dodge the attack, which would probably crush a section of the bridge. Across the bridge, each of their Pokegirls cried out as the spikes crashed into their tamers. Harumi's was the loudest, her wailing cry piercing the mist for miles.

**_"_****_MASTER!"_**

**WITH KAKASHI**

**_"_****_MASTER!"_**

He paused and looked back into the mist. That sounded like one of Naruto's Pokegirls…and it sounded like something horrible had happened. Across from him, Zabuza chuckled.

"So it looks like Haku is finishing up," he said, grinning beneath the bandages. "Your genin don't stand a chance."

"Don't be too sure about that," he said, glaring at the Kiri-nin with his Sharingan. "And remember…it's our fight you need to focus on. Or you'll end up dead."

Zabuza's grin got bigger. "Don't be so sure of that, Kakashi," he said, holding a tiger seal. "This time…things are gonna be different."

Zabuza suddenly turned into a puddle of water.

_Water clone! _Kakashi realized as a whistling sound reached his ears. _Damn!_

The flat side of Zabuza's blade crashed into him, knocking over the side of the bridge and into the water below. Quickly, he sent chakra to his feet and skidded across the surface of the water as Zabuza jumped down across him. He could see the Demon of the Hidden Mist's expression was one of sick, twisted glee beneath his bandages.

_I'm in his territory now, _he thought, looking at the ocean around him. _I'll have to be extra careful now that…huh?_

A dark shape passed under him, at least twenty feet long. He could make out a head, arms, torso, and a long tail that reminded him of a shark before the splash of Zabuza charging drew his attention away to the fight. He blocked his strike with a kunai and quickly retreated away from the barrage of blows that followed.

_Knowing him, he's probably got a trap set up here,_ he said. _But I can't afford to take my eyes off him for a second to look for it._

There was loud splash from behind him and acting on instinct he turned around in time to see a massive Sharptits breaching from behind him, bearing down on him from above with jaws poised to take his head off. At the same time, Zabuza swing his sword at his torso, aiming to bisect him at the waist. Using his Sharingan to its full potential, he ducked low under the Sharptits' bite and rolled over the flat side of Zabuza's blade. Time seemed to slow down as he dodged both attacks, slipping between at least 2,000 pounds of pure muscle and perhaps 100 pounds of sharpened steel. He looked down and saw his own reflection in Zabuza's blade as he slid off it and rolled away. The Sharptits crashed down right in front of Zabuza and vanished beneath the water, leaving him alone with the Demon of the Mist.

"I never expected you to have a Pokegirl, Zabuza," he admitted.

Zabuza chuckled as a dorsal fin broke the surface, circling the two of them. "Hageshii," he said to the water. "Let's try again."

"How did you even get a Sharptits?" he asked, trying to keep him talking for as long as possible to formulate a plan.

He looked back at Kakashi and smirked. "She was given to me when I joined the Seven Swordsmen," he said, pride filling his voice. "Each of the swordsmen is given the chance to tame a Sharptits when they join up. After all…Hageshii is the perfect partner for a demon like me."

He held the tiger seal. "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The mist thickened, but this time something was off. The blanket of fog only covered up to mid-calve when it was supposed to cover the entire area. Across from him, Zabuza put his hands back on his sword and charged. Quickly, he blocked and retreated, knowing the Demon of the Mist had something else up his sleeve.

_What's with this mist?_ He wondered. _I can see his attacks fine, I just can't see his feet. _

Suddenly there was a searing pain in his left calve. He grunted and looked down and saw the jaws of the Sharptits clamped around his leg. The Vicious Pokegirl seemed to be grinning around his limb as she put more pressure on it, trying to drag him under the water. Across from him, Zabuza charged again, this time aiming at his neck. Then it hit him; she wasn't trying to drown him…she was holding him in place so he couldn't dodge this attack!

Thinking on his feet, he sent a jolt of Raiton chakra through his body and into the surrounding water. The Sharptits yelped and released him, but not before Zabuza was able to score a shallow hit on his shoulder. Blood rolled down his shoulder and dripped into the water below the mist. He jumped backwards as Zabuza followed up on his strike with another blow. He deflected this time and managed to parry the next series of blows. Zabuza slowly forced him backwards under the bridge near a large concrete support. He managed to win back some ground, but thanks to the nuke-nin's sword, he was able to almost play with him as they fought across the water. Suddenly, Hageshii burst from between his legs without even a whisper with a bite that would have emasculated him and possibly broken his lower back. Quickly, he dropped low and slammed his hand on her face to push her away, releasing another jolt of Raiton chakra straight to her face. The reaction was instantaneous. Hageshii went stiff as a board with a grimace on her face, her entire body trembling as she floated there.

_That's right, sharks have sensitive electroreception organs in their faces,_ he remembered. _So Raiton and touching her face will drive her off. _

The Sharptits, mumbling curses under her breath, slipped beneath the mist and once again vanished without a trace.

"So that's the purpose of this mist," he said, holding his still-bleeding leg. "You don't want me to see Hageshii sneaking up on me like before…that's why the mist is so low: to hide her fin."

"Perceptive, Kakashi," Zabuza praised as Hageshii surfaced next to him, shaking her head as if to drive away a fly. "You okay?"

"Nothing a little revenge won't fix," the Sharptits growled, barring her shark teeth at him.

Zabuza chuckled and rested his blade on his shoulder. "You want a few minutes alone with him?" he asked.

"Damn right," she said, still glaring at the copy-nin.

Suddenly there was a scream of anguish and then an ominous feeling washed over them. A pillar of red light lanced into the sky, blowing away the mist that surrounded them with pure force. A suffocating, evil aura emanated from it, like a blanket that seemed to choke the life out of everything it touched. A shiver ran down Kakashi's spine as he realized what this feeling was…he'd felt it nearly thirteen years ago on the night his sensei died. The scream turned into a roar of anger and hate, followed as well as the sound of shattering ice and the telltale thud of a body hitting the ground and the repeated smack of a fist hitting flesh

"He's all yours," Zabuza said, looking up at the bridge. "I'm going to go and check on Haku."

He jumped up onto the bridge and vanished out of sight.

"Oh no, you don't," Kakashi said, aiming to follow him up, but he was cut off by a torrent of water from Hageshii.

"You're not going anywhere," she said with a furious expression as gestured at the water around them. "'Cause right now…it's just you…and me. Welcome to my world, Kakashi Hatake. Enjoy it while you can…because you aren't getting out of it alive."

With a sick chuckle, she slipped beneath the water, leaving Kakashi standing there alone.

**WITH NARUTO  
RIGHT AFTER HAKU'S JUTSU**

He grunted in pain as he stumbled away from the jutsu's impact, his shoulder and leg bleeding from getting scratched by the ice spears. The wounds weren't deep, but they burned from the cold. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He looked back over his shoulder at the masked boy, who seemed to be panting slightly.

There was a tinkle and a crack as one of the spires of ice gave way, Sasuke pulling himself out of the rubble with a cloud of steam. He was scratched up, bleeding, and shivering up a storm. With a ragged, raspy cough he collapsed onto the concrete of the bridge, shivering up a storm. It looked like he had been frozen solid and had hacked his way out with a kunai and some Katon Chakra.

"K-Kan-n-na," he stammered, teeth chattering.

The Charamanda dashed past Setsuna, blowing out a Flamethrower to stop her from moving to intercept her. She gathered Sasuke up in her arms and hugged him tight, using her own body heat to save her tamer.

"Sasuke-sama," she said as the blue tint in Sasuke's skin began to fade and regain a healthy tan color. "I'll help you fight this man if you want me to."

"It's okay," he said, hugging her back. "You take care of his pokegirl. She's an ice type, so your fire will help Tora and the others."

"As you wish," she said, releasing him and bowing before running backwards to where Harumi, Tora, and Suzuka were still battling Setsuna, who was doing fairly well despite the odds.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his kunai again before staring at Haku with his Sharingan eyes.

"So you also have a Kekkei Genkai," Haku said, dipping his head at Sasuke's eyes.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked, clueless about what they were talking about.

"A bloodline limit, dobe," Sasuke said, "a special skill that is passed down through generations in a specific clan. The Sharingan is one of them."

"As is my Hyoton," said Haku, appearing unfazed by Sasuke's dojutsu.

He grit his teeth and made six clones, running with them to attack Haku head-on. Each of them palmed a kunai and each dove down on top of him. Haku just made more hand seals.

"Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō!" he called again, as more seven ice spikes sprang from the water by his feet and punctured the clones. Naruto gasped as he realized the seventh spike was for him…and he had left himself wide-open to attack.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke called, spitting out fireball into the spike meant for Naruto. The ice shattered as the fireball disappeared. Quickly, they both recovered and struck at Haku, who just jumped back and threw some senbon.

"Setsuna!" he called.

"Hai!" the ice type said as she jumped away and stood at Haku's side.

Right away, the two of them began weaving hand seals at a breakneck pace. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke recognized the seals until they both ended on a seal and called out the name of the jutsu.

"Hyoton: Hyōrō no Jutsu (Ice Release: Ice Prison)!"

The soaked concrete turned blue as chakra pumped through it. Ice started to sprout from the water, reaching up around the two of them. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw what they were doing and he turned, acting on pure instinct, and kicked Naruto away to the ground.

"Ow," Naruto grunted as he rubbed the spot where Sasuke had kicked him. "Oi, Teme! Why'd ya…do…that?"

He looked up and saw why Sasuke had hit him. The Last Uchiha was now encased in a block of ice at least four feet thick, which was big enough to hold both of them. Inside the block, he had a bleak expression on his face, as if he had given up on life the second the ice touched him. Sasuke had just saved his life…at the cost of his own.

"Sasuke-sama/Sasuke!" Kana and Tora shouted as they ran over, trying to scratch and burn their way through the ice. But the block didn't even chip under Tora's claws and Kana's most powerful flame had no effect on it.

"I did not want to kill him," Haku said, releasing the hand seal he had been holding. "But you must understand why I had to."

"Shut up," Naruto growled under his breath.

"I do not want to kill you, either," he continued. "But if will if you insist on getting in my way."

"Shut up," he said a little louder. "Just…**Shut…****_UUUUUUP!"_**

His vision turned red as anger flowed through his veins. His body was burning from the feeling of hatred that coursed through his body, but he didn't care. He felt strong…stronger than ever before. He turned to Haku and crouched low to the ground, his sharpened nails digging into the concrete.

**"****You…"** he growled. **I'm gonna ****_kill_**** you!"**

With a roar, he dashed forwards at Haku. Setsuna dashed in front of her tamer and charged at him with an Ice Punch ready. When she reached him, he just ducked under her fist and lashed out with a sloppy haymaker, his anger clouding his already sloppy fighting style. His fist caught her in the face, shattering her mask and knocking her back twelve or so feet. The ice around her fist shattered as he moved past her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she lay there, out cold. Naruto let out another savage howl and dashed forwards at Haku at speeds that even Minato Namikaze would blink at. He didn't even bother to kick or punch Haku; he just barreled into him and threw him to the ground. He cocked his fist back and slammed it into the masked boy's gut as hard as he could. Haku made a gagging sound from beneath his mask as Naruto drew his fist back again.

**"****You…"**

Punch

**"****Killed…"**

Punch

**"****Sasuke…"**

Punch

**"****I'll…"**

Punch

**"****Never…"**

Punch

**"****Forgive…"**

His last blow connected with Haku's mask and shattered it. Right away he felt his eyes widen with shock.

"You!" he realized, looking down at the boy who had saved him and Sasuke from Scylla a few days ago.

Haku gave a smile. His ribs were probably broken and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth, but he still smiled. "Hello, Naruto-san," he said.

Naruto back off, clutching at his head as the anger within him withered, but did not completely vanish. "Why were you attacking us?" he yelled. "You saved me and Sasuke before, so why are you doing this?"

Haku gave a raspy cough and stood up. "Because," he said. "It is Zabuza-sama's will."

He coughed a few more times into his hand. "I never told you my dream…did I?" he said. "I want to protect the people who are important to me. I want to work for those people, fight for those people. I want to make their dreams come true… That is my only dream."

He squared his shoulders and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "You beat me fair and square," he said. "But I do have a request to make."

"Huh?" he said as Haku tossed him a kunai.

"Please kill me," he said with a strange smile. "I don't have a purpose anymore. I am of no use to my precious people as I am currently…so all I can do now is die for them."

Naruto paused and looked down at the kunai in his hand with an expression of loathing. He was a Shinobi now…and Shinobi had to be able to kill. But he didn't want to kill Haku; the boy had saved his life from Scylla and it wasn't right to repay him like this. But…if it would make him happy. He steeled his nerves and raised the kunai. A shiver went down his spine…and then the rest of his body. The temperature around them was dropping fast. The warm tropical mist was replaced by a biting cold snowstorm. The sky darkened as an artic wind lashed against his face.

"What's going on?!" he yelled over the howling wind, which was pushing him and Haku away from each other.

"Haku!"

They both looked to see Zabuza jumping back onto the bridge and running towards his apprentice. But suddenly a beam of white-blue light shot from the sky and hit his legs. When the light died down, the nuke-nin's legs were encased in ice from the knee down. Haku yelled out something to the sky, but it was drowned out by the screaming gale. Snow lashed against his face, freezing to his skin as ice crawled up his leg. He was being frozen alive like Sasuke had been, and he was too cold to lift a finger to run away.

"Master!" Harumi yelled from behind him.

Slowly, he turned his head towards her, barely seeing straight from the snow. Harumi was pushing against the gale as she walked towards him, clawing at the gale as she fought her way to him. By her pained expression, he could see the ice was affecting her, but she kept walking. She reached out, her hand shaking from the cold, as she grabbed his and used him to pull herself the last few feet over to him. She embraced him, using her own body to shield him from the cold. He tried to yell out to her and tell her to run away from whatever was causing this cold, but his tongue had frozen in his mouth. If he was to stop and think about it, he would realize how extraordinary it was that he could still manage coherent thought.

Harumi shivered, but still hugged him tighter, doing her best to warm him up. He tried to push her away with a frozen right hand, but she only grabbed it and stuck it between her breasts. "I won't let Master die!" she howled over the screaming winds. "Master is _my _precious person!"

A dim memory sparked in her head…a tall shadowy figure muttering what sounded like a blessing as she slept… At that moment she knew what to do. Her eyes suddenly gained a sudden radiance, glowing with a golden-white light. That light then traveled down her body, enveloping her form in a cocoon of warm energy. The air around them got warmer…almost like he was soaking in a hot bath. He opened his eyes and looked around to see the gale dying down…and the entire battlefield, including him, was on fire. White flames licked at the hoarfrost that covered the bridge, melting it rapidly.

"WHOA!" he screamed, running around and swatting at the fire that also covered his body. "SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT, TTEBAYO!"

"Master, wait!" Harumi yelled as she caught him with a vine.

He turned around and saw something that he didn't expect. Harumi had gone through two dramatic changes. She had gained about half a foot in height, putting her about five feet tall, maybe a little shorter. And her boobs were titanic now…probably pushing E-cup. Right away, he knew what had happened: Harumi had evolved from Boobisaur to Ivywhore.

"Haru-chan, you evolved!" he yelled as he ran over and hugged his pokegirl, realizing that she was now much taller than him and that the top of his head barely touched her nose…and her boobs growing had shredded her top.

She smiled and hugged him back. "Oh?" she said, looking behind them. "Sasuke's up."

He turned and saw the white flames were covering the block of ice Sasuke had been frozen in. The blue ice was collapsing, melting at alarming rate and exposing his teammate's body. Right away, Sasuke fell to the ground, Tora reaching out and catching him. Right away she pressed her ear to his chest and listened.

"He's alive!" she announced, joy present in her voice. "Sasuke's alive!"

Before Naruto could run across the bridge to see if he was alright, another artic gust blew through the air, kicking up a cloud of snow. He immediately recognized it as a Snow Blind attack. When the winds died down, he swallowed hard.

Standing before them was a woman dressed in a light teal kimono. She was about five feet, six inches, with snow-pale skin and cold blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul and freeze it in your chest. She had a sweet, tender face that was currently set in an evil scowl. Her long ice-blue hair cascaded freely down her back, ending just below her shoulder blades. She stood in front of Haku almost like she was guarding him. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to say her name.

"S-Sh," he stammered hard. "S-Sh-Shiva."

**I'LL END THINGS HERE FOR NOW. TO RECAP, ZABUZA HAS ATTACKED, NARUTO HAS BEATEN HAKU, AND IT SEEMS THAT HARUMI HAS NOT ONLY EVOLVED TO IVYWHORE, BUT SHE IS A BLESSED IVYWHORE! **

**TAKE IT AWAY, KUROGANO!**

**Well hey Kurogano back again. Just thought I'd try out this format to see how you guys like it. However I also wanted to tease a few pokegirls as well. So... Enjoy guessing what they are (insert evil laughter here). I am however surprised how I got no suggestions for other shinobi's pokegirls oh well. **

**Anyway. A revealed pokegirl that now has (?) by her name means that she has evolved in some form. That could mean that they could have simply gained a template as that counts as an evolution. Girls who appear as ?(?) are completely unrevealed girls.**

**Oh! If MickDunD has not already stated this someone has correctly figured out who Macavity's Onee-Sama is. They will have the girl they choose added to the tamer of their choice. However that girl will not be revealed. Along with her tamer, and the winner until that chapter comes.**

**Stay Frosty –Kurogano**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Alpha: Macavity: SS-Rank **

**Suzuka(Ronin): High C-Rank**

**Harumi: C-Rank**

**BLESSED IVYWHORE, the Holy Floral Pestilence Pokégirl**

**Type: Near Human**

**Element: Plant/Poison (Celestial)**

**Frequency: Very Rare**

**Rank: C**

**Diet: Sunlight, water, nutrients through soil**

**Role: arousing other Pokégirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral Pokégirls, body modification, luck bringer, celestially chosen**

**Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting, Dark**

**Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice, dominating Pokégirls**

**Libido: Average**

**Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom Powder, Leaf Shield, Heavenly Fire, Lightning**

**Enhancements: Solar Regeneration, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x8, Vines Only), Lucky, Healthy, Pristine Innocence**

**Evolves: Venuswhore (Normal, daytime only), Iron Chef (Cooking T2 + Heavy Metal), Scarecrow (Dusk Stone), Angel (Angel Stone)**

**Evolves From: Blessed Boobisaur (Normal), Ivywhore (blessing by a celestial Pokégirl)**

**Hair Color: Deep green during spring and summer months; Red, browns and yellows during fall months; and Paler light greens during wintry conditions.**

**Eye Color: Varies**

**Height: Varies**

**Skin Color: Deep green during spring and summer months; Red, browns and yellows during fall months; and Paler light greens during wintry conditions. Some retain the small darker patches of skin patterning, but most lose this feature. **

**Cup Size: D-E**

**Other Noticeable Features: Large blooming bulb growing on her lower back**

**Taming Preference: Doggy style or Cowgirl are common. Any position that does not have them laying on their back will do.**

**Recommendation/Fighting Style: Prefers to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Ivywhores will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage.**

**-Special Note to Kunoichi: A Ivywhore's Dust and Powder attacks is its signature move. Any female hit by Lust Dust experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Any female hit by Bloom Powder will experience a temporary and sometimes permenant increase in their bust size. Normally this increase is of gargantuan levels if the Ivywhore in question is a feral one.**

**Sasuke Uchiha, Genin of Konhagakure no Sato**

**Alpha: Kana(Charmanda): High C-Rank**

**Tora(Tigress): C-Rank**

**Haku Yuki, No village affliation**

**Setsuna(Ice Princess): High B-rank**

**Shiva: SS-Rank**

**SHIVA, the Legendary Ice Goddess Pokégirl**

**Type: Very Near Human**

**Element: Ice/Magic**

**Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)**

**Rank: SS**

**Diet: unknown**

**Role: bringer of winter**

**Libido: Low**

**Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice, Magic**

**Weak Vs: None (Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel)**

**-(Classified Info: Level Sannin)-**

**Attacks: Ice Beam, Boulder Ice, Glacier, Boulder Snowball, Mist, Snow Storm, Snow Blind, Snowball, Ice Wall, Ice Blade, Cold Snap, Heat Drain, Diamond Dust, Heavenly Strike, Chilled Arousal, Wave of Ice, Iceblade Kick, Little Cloud Mk II, Little Cloud Mk III, Icicles, Arctic Attack, Avalanche**

**Enhancements: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities**

**Evolves: N/A**

**Evolves From: N/A**

**Hair Color: Ice-blue**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Skin Color: Snow-pale**

**Cup Size: C**

**Other Noticeable Features: N/A**

**Taming Preference: N/A**

**Recommendation/Fighting Style: Known to use wide scale ice attacks.**

**Zabuza Momochi: A-Ranked nukenin of Kirigakure no Sato**

**Hageshii(Sharptits): S-Rank**

**Sakura Haruno, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Yuri(Psi-Dyke): D-Rank**

**Iruka Umino, Chunin of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Miyu: High B-Rank**

**Kiba Inuzuka, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Maki(?): Low C-Rank**

**?(?): High D-Rank**

**?(?): D-Rank**

**Shino Aburame, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Shizuka(?): Low C-Rank**

**?(?): High D-Rank**

**Shikamaru Nara, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato**

**Rika(Drow Zee): High C-Rank**

**?(?): Low C-Rank**

**Ino Yamanaka, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato**

**?(?): Low C-Rank**

**?(?): High D-Rank**

**Choji Akimichi, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato**

**?(?): C-Rank**

**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**

**Truly Unique: Macavity, Jenova, Scylla, Shiva**

**Deathlessness: Macavity, Jenova, Scylla, Shiva**

**No Weakness (Level X): Macavity(69), Jenova(?), Scylla(?), Shiva(70)**

**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**

**Physics Disruption: Macavity**

**Auras: Macavity**

**Ultima Heavenly Strike: Shiva **

**Shiva can use the Heavenly Strike attack to a much stronger degree than any other Pokégirl. Instead of just creating a ball of ice above her opponent and dropping it on them, she can make the temperature high above them drop so much so fast that in the sky, a sheer glacier begins to form, held aloft by arctic winds until it's of huge size, at which point she can release it to drop on her opponent, crushing them in an icy tomb. Because it severely depletes the moisture in the surrounding atmosphere to do this, this attack can only be used once a week in a given area.**

**Cold Sleep: Shiva**

**Shiva has the power to regulate her internal coldness to the point where she can put herself into a state of suspended animation. While in this state, she has no need for water, food, or even Taming. She can decide beforehand how long she wants to sleep, and awaken at a predetermined time, but once she goes into her sleep, she will remain in it until the pre-arranged time to awaken. She can, however, be awoken by any sort of rough outside stimulus, such as very loud noise, rough handling, pain, etc. Even while her Cold Sleep, though, she can still have passively controlled constructs operating for her.**

**Cold Construct: Shiva**

**A power vaguely similar to the Simulacrum attack, this allows Shiva to magically shape a quantity of ice into a form of her choosing, and then animate it. The size of the construct is limited only by how much ice she has at hand. She may either directly or passively control whatever construct she makes. Passive control is where she gives her constructs simple orders to follow, such as "let no one except me pass" or "guard this room." Constructs given such orders follow them until she gives them new orders, or they are destroyed. These passive constructs are maintained by her will, but keeping them formed is easy enough that she needn't concentrate on it, and they remain animated no matter how far from them she is. Shiva may have up to a dozen passively controlled constructs at any time. A construct that is being directly controlled is one that she is actively concentrating on, and thus she can make it do whatever she commands it to do. Such direct control is daunting however. She must be within a hundred feet of her construct to directly control it, all orders must be verbalized, and the mental concentration needed to keep it together is such that she cannot use any of her other attacks or Legendary Salient Qualities while directly controlling it. Furthermore, directly controlling an ice construct of hers takes so much concentration that any other passively controlled constructs of hers are rendered inanimate until she stops concentrating on her directly-controlled construct. A construct that she ceases to directly control becomes passive, continuing to carry out the last orders she gave it. Although created and given movement by Shiva's magic, her constructs do not have any special protection from the elements, and when taken out of an arctic climate, begin to melt normally.**

**THANKS, KURO! NOW ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIWERS, DO YOUR THING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CLOSEING TO THE BATTLE, WHICH WILL BE POSTED DEPENDING ON THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS THAT I GET. MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE!**

**MickDunD-OUT!**


End file.
